Un jour
by Caliowiel.Eledhwen
Summary: Draco doit retourner à Poudlard pour faire une huitième année. Sera-t-il assez fort pour affronter le regard des survivants ? Réussira-t-il à enfin faire ses propres choix ? Mais surtout, pourra-t-il enfin découvrir qui il est réellement ? Les ténèbres n'ont pas disparu, et de la magie venue de loin pourrait relancer le combat contre les forces du mal. [DM/HP]
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à ceux qui commencent cette ff! Pour commencer, je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première ff drarry. J'adore énoormément ce couple, mais je ne m'étais encore jamais lancée dans l'écriture. J'ai lu de nombreuses et nombreuses ff sur eux, et je dois dire que la mienne n'est pas extraordinaire. L'idée est basique, sans plus. Ok, je ne suis pas très douée pour vendre mon truc, mais bon, vous verrez par vous-même! Je n'ai pas de bêta, alors je m'excuse encore une fois si jamais il y a des fautes ou incohérences. Pour tout dire, le prologue et les quatre premiers chapitres datent d'il y a plus au moins six mois. Je les ai postés sur Wattpad, mais je ne me sentais pas de les poster ici. J'avais l'impression que ce travail ne "méritait pas" d'être ici, au milieu de ff exceptionnelles et magnifiques. Enfin bref, ça devient trop long. Encore quelques précisions, les chapitres n'ont pas tous la même longueur, je m'excuse d'avance. Et la publication sera régulière pour les sept premiers chapitres (parce que je les ai déjà écrits lol) mais après, je ne peux rien promettre. Oh, et je sais pas si je dois le dire, mais bon, évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'histoire, tout est à Joanne, mais vous le savez déjà.  
_

 _Tout ça pour dire, bonne lecture! Faites-le moi savoir si ça vous plait._

* * *

 **Prologue**

\- Je ne veux pas y retourner, mère.

Le jeune homme à la peau pâle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage disparaissait dans l'ombre, et n'étaient visibles que ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, et ses yeux bleu acier qui brillaient. Une immense fatigue lui écrasait les épaules, et cela durait depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis l'ultime bataille qui s'était déroulée quelques mois auparavant.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, Draco, soupira sa mère. Sa voix était teintée de lassitude. Et d'un certain désespoir.

Il secoua légèrement la tête. Le choix… Il n'avait jamais eu le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais. Il devait être le fils parfait, il devait être le meilleur. Son père ne s'était apparemment jamais demandé ce que _lui_ voulait. Cela n'avait peut-être pas d'importance. Peut-être que ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait, peut-être que ses sentiments, peut-être que la personne qu'il était à l'intérieur n'étaient pas dignes d'intérêt, et que tout ce qui importait était la volonté de son père.

Draco s'avança dans la pièce. De sombres cernes étaient présents sous ses yeux. Son visage au teint cireux dont les joues étaient creusées n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté d'antan. Il était toujours aussi élégant, malgré la fatigue, malgré la guerre, malgré tout. Cela ne changeait plus rien à sa situation, bien-entendu. Le fait d'être beau n'allait pas l'aider à y échapper. Alors qu'il ne demandait rien de plus que d'être enfin laissé de côté, enfin oublié, et qu'on ne l'oblige plus jamais à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté… C'est tout ce qu'il voulait à présent. La gloire qui l'obsédait tant lorsqu'il était jeune ne l'enchantait guère à présent. Il ne souhaitait qu'être tranquille. Seulement ça. Et voilà qu'il allait devoir y retourner. Et faire face à tous ceux qui étaient encore là.

\- Mère, vous savez que je n'y arriverai pas, dit-il. J'en suis incapable.

\- Tu es un Malfoy tu y arriveras, déclara solennellement Narcissa. Tu n'as pas le choix, mon fils, tu dois remonter l'honneur de notre famille… sinon nous devrons vivre en dehors de notre monde à jamais, sinon le nom des Malfoy sera associé au Seigneur des Ténèbres jusque la fin des temps, sinon nous perdrons tout…

Draco serra les dents. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à revoir son ennemi de jeunesse, ni toute sa bande, ni personne. Il n'allait certainement pas être bien accueilli, pas après ce qui s'était passé le 2 mai dernier. Pas après ce que son père l'avait forcé à faire durant toutes ces années… Il n'était passez fort pour les regarder en face. Ces quelques mois de répit à l'étranger ne lui avaient pas suffi pour se reconstruire, et peut-être bien qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Peut-être bien qu'il resterait brisé à l'intérieur.

Il accorda un vague regard suivi d'un léger signe de tête à sa mère pour lui indiquer qu'il sortait de la pièce, avant de tourner les talons. L'imposant manoir n'était plus ce qu'il était autrefois. Les objets de magie noire que sa famille gardait depuis des siècles avaient tous été récupérés par le Ministère de la Magie. Les nombreux portraits accrochés sur les murs étaient pour la plupart déchirés par endroit, et poussiéreux. Plus personne ne s'était donné la peine de nettoyer quoique ce soit depuis bien longtemps. Et d'ailleurs, personne n'en éprouvait l'envie. Quand on ne sait même plus pourquoi on est en vie, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien changer d'avoir une maison propre ou non ? Ça ne change rien. Draco le savait de source sûre. Il le vivait chaque jour. Chaque jour, il se demandait encore et encore à quoi bon. A quoi bon continuer, alors que ce monde ne voulait plus d'eux, à quoi bon continuer après ce qu'il avait fait, à quoi bon continuer alors que lui-même ne le voulait pas… mais bien-sûr, ce n'était pas à lui de décider ça. Il devrait continuer. Et y retourner. Parce que son père l'avait décidé. Il n'était qu'un pion, au final. Peut-être bien qu'un jour il pourrait enfin se libérer de ces chaines…

Oui, un jour.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Et voici le premier chapitre, qui est plus long que les autres, bien que pas vraiment long en soi. En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le matin du 1er septembre, Draco Malfoy se dirigea vers la voie 9 ¾ accompagné de sa mère. Pour l'occasion, il s'était habillé avec un costume noir appartenant à son père. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux vers l'arrière, pour dégager son visage. Une boule d'angoisse se formait dans son estomac, un peu plus étouffante à chaque pas qui le rapprochait du train.

Ils passèrent la barrière magique sans aucun problème, et arrivèrent sur le quai. Draco inspira profondément puis s'avança vers la foule. Pour l'instant, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, ni lui ni sa mère. Il espérait que ça durerait le plus longtemps possible – c'était pourtant peu probable.

A quelques mètres de lui, il aperçut Potter. Le grand, le fabuleux, l'extraordinaire Potter. Il retint un rire nerveux. Weasley et Granger étaient à ses côtés. Ils paraissaient tous plutôt en bonne santé, et joyeux à l'idée d'aller pour une dernière année au château. Leur bande d'amis étaient autour d'eux, autour du célèbre trio. Célébrité qui n'avait fait qu'accroitre depuis la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient fait la une de tous les journaux sorciers, on leur avait proposé des places hautes placées au Ministère, mais ils avaient tous trois refusé, assurant qu'ils voulaient passer leurs Aspics comme il se devait. D'ailleurs, après cette annonce, bon nombre de jeunes voulurent eux aussi retourner à Poudlard pour une huitième année. Après cela, le Ministère dut travailler comme il se devait à la reconstruction du château, qui avait été partiellement détruit lors de la bataille finale.

Draco continua d'avancer, sans plus regarder les trois Gryffondors, mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta au contact, et se retourna violemment.

\- Malfoy.

\- Potter.

Les yeux de l'Elu lui firent l'effet d'un poignard. Une haine pure se dégageait de lui, et Draco vacilla. Il n'était pas assez fort pour supporter ça.

\- Tu oses te montrer ici, grinça le sauveur.

\- Il faut croire que oui, Potter.

Il essayait de garder un ton calme et froid, mais sa voix tremblota sur le dernier mot.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge, mais Draco sentait la colère brûlante qui s'échappait du brun. Son regard vert émeraude était insoutenable. D'un mouvement brusque, il dégagea son épaule de la pression, et recula. Il lui jeta un dernier regard mauvais avant de monter dans le train. Narcissa n'avait rien raté de la scène, mais elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Elle disparut dans la masse de parents après un dernier au revoir.

Draco trouva un compartiment désert, et il s'y installa. Son altercation avec Potter l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Il avait la furieuse envie de taper dans un mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il était stupide ! Il ne pouvait jamais la fermer ? Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas répondre, et de l'ignorer. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il le défit du regard, chose que le brun haïssait particulièrement. Il aurait pu s'excuser. C'était la moindre des choses après ce qu'il avait fait, non ? Draco en avait marre de sa faiblesse. Il n'avait même pas réussi à regarder Weasley. Et s'il revoyait un autre de ses frères, un autre rouquin ? Par Merlin, il n'était pas assez fort pour supporter tous leurs regards. Quant à Granger… eh bien, il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle n'avait pas l'air de le détester comme Potter ou Weasley. Peut-être juste qu'elle n'avait plus envie d'avoir rien à voir avec lui. Elle avait toujours été le cerveau du trio, et malgré toutes ces absurdités sur le sang impur, il l'avait toujours admirée. Premièrement, elle supportait Potter et Weasley à longueur de journée deuxièmement elle possédait une grande force troisièmement elle avait le sens du sacrifice. Draco avait remarqué qu'elle donnait la main au roux lorsqu'il était passé près d'eux, et cette image le fit sourire. Ces deux-là s'étaient enfin trouvés, après toutes ces années. Il leur avait fallu la fin du monde pour faire le premier pas. Enfin. Etrangement il était plutôt content pour eux. Leur amour était une bonne chose, pour tout le monde. Voir des gens heureux redonnait espoir, et c'est ce dont tout le monde avait besoin dans cet après-guerre. D'espoir. Pour surmonter la peine d'avoir perdu des êtres chers à leur cœur.

Draco savait que les pertes avaient été monstrueuses. Il n'existait pas de famille de sorciers qui n'ait pas été touchée. Il faudrait encore des années et des années avant que l'on recommence à vivre normalement. Les gens avaient encore peur. Et si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-prononcer-Le-Nom revenait, encore une fois ? Après tout, il avait bien réussi à revenir une fois, alors que la grande majorité de la communauté des sorciers le pensait mort, disparu, anéanti. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de revenir une seconde fois ? Draco savait que c'était impossible, mais forcément, comme chacun, le doute l'assaillait. Et même s'il ne revenait pas, est-ce que l'un de ses Mangemort allait prendre sa place ? Cela voudrait dire la guerre. Et personne n'en avait envie. Et personne ne pouvait. Personne ne pourrait. Personne ne voulait se battre. Ils avaient tout donné, tout, leur sang, leur chair, leur famille, leurs amis, et ce n'était pas pour que tout recommence. Alors les gens croyaient en Harry Potter. « Il a réussi, il a réussi, il l'a vraiment tué, c'est fini, terminé, à jamais. »

Pour Draco et sa famille, c'était plus compliqué, effectivement La famille Malf-

\- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins.

Draco tourna vivement la tête. Une tête blonde se tenait à la porte. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Euh oui, pas de problème Luna, assura-t-il, en tentant d'être gentil.

La jeune fille lui lança un sourire resplendissant et alla s'asseoir sur la banquette en face de lui.

C'est bien ça qu'il était censé faire d'après son père, non ? Se rapprocher de la stupide bande d'amis de Potter, être gentil, être parfait, devenir encore une fois quelqu'un d'autre, ne pas paraître faible, assumer des actions qui n'étaient même pas réellement les siennes, bien-sûr ne parler à personne de la vérité, et tout un tas de choses dans ce genre-là. Il devait redorer le blason des Malfoy. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu, leur famille avait donc été traitée comme des traitres, des lâches, des meurtriers, des personnes qui approuvaient toutes les actions du Lord. Ils avaient perdu une bonne partie de leur fortune, et étaient à présent très mal vus. On avait déjà peur d'eux auparavant, mais ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant que l'on savait officiellement qu'ils avaient été du mauvais côté durant la guerre. Beaucoup croyaient que Lucius allait devenir le prochain mage noir, mais voilà bientôt cinq mois que la guerre était finie, et il avait disparu de la circulation. Narcissa et Draco était au courant de l'endroit de sa cachette – il le fallait bien pour que son père continue à lui donne des ordres – mais ils étaient tenu par le Serment Inviolable. Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas confiance – ou en tout cas pas assez pour les laisser libres – en sa femme et son fils. Draco savait que sa mère était une sorcière aux grands pouvoirs, mais elle était terrorisée par son mari, et, par-dessus tout, elle tenait à le protéger. Il lui en était reconnaissant, mais d'un certain côté, si sa mère était partie, il aurait peut-être pu partir lui aussi, et trouver le courage de confronter son père. Il aimait sa mère, mais il avait la sensation que c'était un peu de sa faute s'il avait dû subir tout ça, s'il devait encore et encore obéir à son père son peine de représailles…

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais cette année, fit la voix lointaine de la Serdaigle.

Draco la regarda de nouveau. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds, de la même couleur que les siens, mais ils étaient emmêlés. Sur ses genoux était posé un exemplaire du Chicaneur, le journal de son père, qui était devenu très célèbre depuis qu'il avait contenu l'interview exclusif de Harry Potter lorsqu'il était en cinquième année.

\- Je ne pensais pas revenir non plus, répondit-il, sincère.

Luna lui sourit de nouveau. Elle était très jolie, à sa manière. Il se souvint l'avoir insultée à plusieurs reprises durant ces dernières années, et un fort sentiment de culpabilité lui écrasa la poitrine. Dès qu'il se laissait aller à trop penser, cela lui revenait en pleine figure. Tout ce qu'il avait fait… Il le savait, au fond de lui. Il était un monstre.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour le passé, Draco Malfoy. Tu ne peux rien y changer. Les gens pardonnent, tu sais.

Elle parlait avec une voix très douce, et cela l'apaisa immédiatement. Draco était presque sûre que c'était la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre que quelqu'un lui parlait aussi gentiment, sans aucune haine ou peur dans les yeux. Leur couleur bleu pâle n'exprimait rien d'autre que de la compassion. C'était comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il vivait, comme si elle savait mais c'était impossible. Personne ne savait. Même pas sa mère qui était censée tout savoir de lui. Même pas lui, au fond.

La blonde se pencha vers lui, et posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre. Moi, je te pardonne.

Le cœur de Draco se réchauffa. Il réussit à esquisser un semblant de sourire – chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis un bon bout de temps.

\- Merci Luna… Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, crois-moi.

\- Je te crois.

Il allait essayer de lui sourire, de lui faire un vrai sourire, comme il n'en avait jamais fait, un sourire sincère, lorsque la tête de Potter passa dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Alors, où sont passés tes deux gorilles habituels ? lança-t-il méchamment.

Eh bien ses deux « gorilles », comme il disait, étaient morts durant la bataille de Poudlard. Mais cette question n'attendait pas réellement de réponse, et Draco en était conscient.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Potter.

Son ton calme le surprit. C'était bien lui qui venait de dire ça ?

Ledit brun entra dans le compartiment et sursauta en voyant Luna Lovegood assise tranquillement en face du Serpentard.

\- Luna ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce salopard ?

L'insulte coupa le souffle durant quelques instants au blond. Pas qu'il n'en ait jamais entendu, ou qu'il ne soit jamais fait traité de la sorte, mais le mot avait été craché avait une telle haine, une telle froideur, une telle rancœur, que c'en était… pétrifiant. Et dur aussi. Ça faisait mal ce genre de chose. Draco le savait, et le vivait encore une fois aujourd'hui.

Luna fronça les sourcils à la question du Gryffondor.

\- Tu n'es pas très poli, Harry.

Draco ricana intérieurement, n'ayant pas envie de s'attirer encore plus les foudres du brun. Celui-là-même qui ouvrait grand la bouche d'étonnement.

\- Lu-Luna ? commença-t-il, comme un murmure. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ?! Comment tu peux le défendre ?!

Le grand Harry Potter s'était mis à hurler. Il avait l'air d'un dément. Ses cheveux ébouriffés partaient dans tous les sens. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de colère. Ses joues rouges. En vérité, Draco commençait à avoir peur.

\- Et regarde-le, avec son putain d'air narquois ! Il se croit fort, il se croit plus haut que tout, il est fier de lui, il n'en a rien à faire de faire du mal aux autres ce connard !

Puis, il vint tout près de Draco, et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

\- Si tu t'approches encore une fois trop près de moi et de mes amis, je te tue, compris ? Je te tue. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, pas à sa place. Quoique tu fasses ça ne réparera jamais tes actions. Ça ne la ramènera jamais ! Je te hais !

Et il sortit du compartiment.

Des dizaines de pics s'enfonçaient doucement et douloureusement dans son cœur, tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration. La Serdaigle n'avait pas bougé, et ne disait rien. Le souffle lui revint quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Bonne huitième année, Draco, murmura-t-il à voix basse.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Il se dirigeait d'un pas pressant vers les quelques calèches qui partaient vers le château. Il y en avait très peu en comparaison aux années précédentes. La plupart des élèves qu'il avait croisés le toisaient d'un air de dégoût mêlé à de la peur – mais de la peur habituelle, celle qu'on donnait aux Malfoy, la peur de leur nom, la peur de ceux qui soutenaient le lord bien que cette peur n'était plus la même, elle était toujours présente. Comme s'ils se disaient : « Par Merlin il a été capable de faire ça et il revient quand même. » _Oui_ , pensa-t-il, _j'ai été capable de faire ça et je reviens quand même. Ne demandez pas pourquoi, je l'ignore moi-même_.

Luna avait rejoint Longdubat en sortant du compartiment. Elle lui avait jeté un dernier regard dont il ne comprenait pas la signification. De quel côté était-elle ? Enfin même, y avait-il un côté ? Il était du « côté du bien » maintenant, non ? Il n'avait pas été jeté en prison, à Azkaban pour le reste de ses jours, et sa mère non plus… son père, lui, aurait dû y être envoyé, mais sa disparition avait rendu l'emprisonnement compliqué. Draco grinça les dents. Narcissa et lui avaient été du côté du Lord depuis toujours. Tous ses ancêtres, tous, tous ces sang-pur, ces gens durs et sombres, il devait être comme eux. C'était le problème. Il ne l'était plus. Il n'était plus d'accord avec les longs discours de son père sur les races supérieures des sorciers. Il n'était plus d'accord avec les pratiques barbares des Mangemorts. Il n'était plus d'accord avec son père, plus d'accord avec ses ancêtres. Il n'était plus d'accord, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'obéir. Il avait mis trop longtemps à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait mis trop de temps pour réagir, pour comprendre, pour se rendre compte… C'était trop tard maintenant. Il avait fait tout ça. Toutes ces choses qu'il ne pouvait même pas nommer. Il n'avait aucun ami. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu, mais il avait été entouré, admiré ! Que diraient ses ancêtres s'ils le voyaient aujourd'hui ? Penseraient-ils qu'il était un « traître à son sang » comme Weasley ? Un lâche ? Mais après tout, est-ce qu'il s'en souciait, lui ? Peu lui importait, franchement, ce que pensaient ses ancêtres.

La calèche dans laquelle il était monté sans vraiment le remarquer s'arrêta devant le vieux château. Les rénovations n'étaient pas terminées, aussi des parties de la bâtisse étaient toujours inaccessibles.

Il s'avança vers la Grande Salle où la première Répartition post-guerre allait bientôt commencer. Draco balaya les tables du regard, en essayant de voir des visages familiers. Bien évidemment, la bande de Potty chez les Gryffondors. Ils riaient. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Granger qui étrangement n'était ni haineux ni dégoûté. Plutôt comme empreint d'une lointaine compassion. Non, il devait rêver. Granger était intelligente, très intelligente, même, elle ne pouvait pas – ne devait pas – éprouver de la compassion pour lui après ce qu' _il avait fait_. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la table presque déserte des Serpentards. Personne de son année n'était revenu. Tous morts, emprisonnés, disparus. Il était juste… seul. Seul.

Les cauchemars étaient horribles. La bataille. Et le sang. Puis les cris. L'effroi. Il se sentait mourir. Il les voyait mourir. Paralysé. Il comprenait. Tout devenait flou, noir, mort, mort, silence. Rouge. Sang. Des hurlements. Des détonations, des bruits de pas, de courses, des flashs, des explosions. Boum, boum, boum. Respire. Il ne savait plus respirer. Il y avait quelque chose qui le brûlait, le brûlait, il brûlait ! Il remonta sa manche, vit que son avant-bras était en feu, littéralement en feu. Puis les flammes s'évanouirent, d'un coup, et laissèrent apparaître le serpent tatoué qui trônait sur sa peau. Dans sa peau. Pour toujours. Le serpent ondulait, ondulait et il brûlait Draco jusque dans son âme ce serpent était l'incarnation du mauvais, du mal, et il était encré, ancré dans sa peau, pour toujours. Le reptile sortit tout à coup de son bras, et se jeta sur lui, augmenta de volume, jusqu'à devenir énorme, énorme, immense, jusqu'à ce qu'il recouvre son champ de vision entier. Et il se jeta sur lui.

Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte, dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il était en sueur. Sa chemise blanche était trempée et laissait apparaître sa peau de neige dessous. Il lança un coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier qu'il était seul, et c'était le cas. Il soupira. Il n'aurait pas l'air stupide si quelqu'un le surprenait en plein cauchemar. Il ne voulait pas être le Potter-aux-visions-flippantes 2.0.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le temps passait vite lorsqu'on était seul. Il se concentrait sur ses cours un maximum, pour ne pas avoir à penser au reste. Octobre était déjà là. Il avait reçu une lettre de sa mère le matin même, lui rappelant sa « mission ». Se faire bien voir. Faire copain-copain avec Potter.

C'était étonnant de voir comme les ordres de son père changeaient d'années en années. Mettre la misère à l' _Elu_ avait était l'une des premières. Ç'avait été si simple. Il adorait ça. Le rabaisser. L'humilier. Oui, il avait été un parfait salopard avec lui toute sa scolarité. Mais, ce n'était rien maintenant. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Pas après ça.

Le professeur McGonagall était devenue la directrice de Poudlard, mais continuait d'enseigner la métamorphose. Draco n'avait pris que les matières qui lui semblaient les plus importantes et élémentaires à présent. Bien qu'auparavant il se moquait ouvertement du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal – fils de Mangemort oblige –, il devait le prendre au sérieux cette année. Pour faire bonne impression surtout. Qu'aurait-on pensé s'il n'avait pas pris DCFM ? Il se savait surveillé. Surveillé de loin, mais surveillé. On ne laisse pas un fils de Mangemort dans la nature sans surveillance, n'est-ce pas ? Cela amusait Draco. Toutes les années précédentes, cela aurait servi à quelque chose mais tout le monde semblait se foutre royalement – plus ou moins – de ce qu'il faisait, et cette année, alors qu'il était revenu sur le _droit chemin_ , on le mettait sous surveillance. Un léger sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres. « Le droit chemin », dire que c'était encore son père qui lui ordonnait ça. Après toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait pu lui demander durant les années précédentes.

\- Pourquoi tu souris, Draco Malfoy ? fit une voix chantante.

Il remarqua alors la présence d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds aussi blonds que les siens juste en face de lui.

\- Oh… rien d'important, assura-t-il.

La Serdaigle paraissait joyeuse. Elle avait des étincelles dans les yeux, ces étincelles qu'il n'avait jamais vues dans les siens, cet éclat, cet éclat qui est si beau. Il se surprit à penser qu'elle était belle. A sa façon, mais belle.

\- Harry Potter a été très méchant dans le train.

Draco sursauta en entendant son nom.

\- Oui, dit-il prudemment, il l'a été. Mais je l'ai mérité, alors…

Luna pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme si elle voulait le voir sous un meilleur angle.

\- Vraiment ? Tu l'as mérité ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Je l'ai mérité… J'ai fait, j'ai… tu sais ce que j'ai fait.

\- Tout le monde sait ce que tu as fait.

\- Potter… Potter a le droit… il a le droit de me traiter ainsi.

\- Tu le penses vraiment, Malfoy ?

Le Serpentard se retourna brusquement pour voir qui venait de parler – même s'il avait déjà une certaine idée en tête. Le Survivant se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, entouré de Granger et Weasley. Il le fixait avec cet air de colère effrayant.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? demanda Draco le plus calmement possible.

Potter s'approcha sans le quitter des yeux. Ses poings étaient si serrés que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Draco ravala sa salive en se demandant dans quel pétrin il allait encore se fourrer.

\- Harry…

C'était Granger qui tremblait aux côtés de Weasley. Elle semblait avoir peur. De quoi ? De ce que son meilleur ami pouvait faire lorsqu'il était énervé ? Il l'admettait volontiers, lui aussi avait peur, et il ne faisait pas parti des courageux. Elle avait levé une main vers son ami, comme pour le retenir, mais Potter ne l'avait pas remarquée et continuait d'avancer vers lui.

\- Malfoy, je te jure que tu paieras pour ce que tu as fait. Un jour, un jour tu paieras.

\- Je paie déjà, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, lança-t-il.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais, Potter.

Sans l'avoir voulu, il commençait à se mettre en colère lui aussi.

\- Tu regrettes pas, hein ? Avoue-le ! Tu regrettes pas du tout ! Espèce de… meurtrier !

Le Gryffondor se jeta sans crier garde sur Draco. Ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le sol. Sa tête heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Une douleur intense se propagea à l'intérieur de son crâne, il aurait voulu hurler, mais c'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Sa vision se flouta un instant avant de redevenir nette. Potter était au-dessus de lui et levait son poing droit pour le frapper au visage. Il ferma les paupières, au ralentit, et attendit le coup. C'était perturbant. Il sentait le corps musclé de l'autre en contact avec le sien, et c'était perturbant. C'était très perturbant. Il n'aurait jamais voulu connaître cette sensation. Il expira bruyamment pour tenter de se calmer. C'était quoi ça ? Cette sensation, c'était quoi ? C'était très _flippant_.

Il sentit les phalanges du Gryffondor percuter violemment sa mâchoire. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. L'impact remontait jusque dans son crâne. Il avait l'impression que ses os fondaient, tous en même temps, et c'était comme dans son rêve, il brûlait, il brûlait, et le serpent ne venait pas l'achever. Alors tout ce qu'il espéra durant un instant fut que le lion le fasse à sa place, et stoppe le supplice.

\- Potter, articula-t-il dans un souffle, finis ce que tu as commencé.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bon, alors, j'ai tout inventé d pour la potion. J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop bordel. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Malheureusement, Potter n'avait pas exaucé son vœu. Draco se réveilla, le corps ankylosé, à l'infirmerie. Les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire quelques secondes après, et il sentit son cœur s'alourdir. Comment pouvait-il se _rapprocher_ du Gryffondor si celui-ci tentait de lui péter la gueule à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient ?

Il se redressa sur les coudes. La salle était vide. Il se doutait bien que personne n'aurait veillé à son chevet – Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient plus là, Zabini non plus, Parkinson encore moins - mais son cœur s'alourdit de nouveau. Il était définitivement seul.

Draco fut autorisé à sortir le lendemain. Il se rendit directement en cours, sans passer par son dortoir. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de temps pour penser – il en avait eu assez ces deux derniers jours. Penser, penser, penser, ça lui torturait l'esprit. Il était exténué, exténué de penser, penser, réfléchir sans cesse. Il n'arrêtait jamais. Son passé, son père, sa vie, Potter, sa mère, tout y passait, à longueur de journée. Dire qu'il y a quelques années il ne s'occupait en rien de ça. Il était le fils parfait et faisait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il ne s'était jamais senti seul, jamais. Il n'avait jamais douté de lui. Pendant un temps. Puis son père avait commencé à lui donner des ordres plus horribles les uns que les autres… et il avait tout perdu. Il ne prenait plus le même plaisir à faire du mal à Potter. D'ailleurs, cette pratique s'était vite transformée en « il faut que Potter me remarque ». Draco pensait que le fait qu'il soit si célèbre l'irritait profondément, surtout depuis le jour où il avait refusé de lui serrer la main, de devenir cet ami… oui, depuis ce jour, Draco avait un sérieux problème avec Potter, Harry Potter. Un très gros problème. Il ne le nommait toujours pas, faute de savoir précisément ce que c'était, mais il était sûr et certain qu'il en avait un. Après toutes ces années de persécutions réciproques, il y avait eu la bataille de Poudlard. Et Draco ne pensait sincèrement pas que Potter puisse lui pardonner un jour. Ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable. Le pire étant qu'il ne se souvenait plus précisément pourquoi il l'avait fait… Il ne savait plus si c'était son père qui lui avait ordonné ou s'il l'avait fait de son plein gré. Et c'était horrible. Il ne savait pas s'il était un monstre… si, ça il le savait. Il avait été un monstre. Peut-être qu'il en était toujours un, il n'avait pas vraiment de moyen de savoir. Il était persuadé qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour être quelqu'un de bien. De bien. Quelqu'un de bien. Voulait-il le devenir ? Etait-il vraiment mauvais ? Aucune idée.

Le cours de potions était toujours assuré par le professeur Slughorn. Draco aimait beaucoup les potions auparavant, surtout à cause de Rogue qui le favorisait et humiliait Potter – il fallait bien le dire. Mais maintenant… maintenant qu'humilier Potter n'était plus sa priorité, ce n'était qu'un cours comme les autres. Il toqua à la porte de la salle, et respira un grand coup avant de tourner la poignée. Les membres des trois autres maisons étaient déjà là. Bien-sûr, il était le dernier. Et il était seul. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir à sa place. La bande de Potter le fixait étrangement. Ce qui était normal en fait, puisqu'il venait de passer deux jours en convalescence à cause de leur leader qui l'avait tabassé. Il baissa les yeux – ce qui n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy, mais il s'en fichait – et pria intérieurement pour que les yeux émeraude qui lui charcutaient le dos arrêtent. Son souhait fut réalisé à peine une minute plus tard lorsque le vieux Serpentard entra à son tour dans la pièce et que tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Bonjour à tous ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Je vois que monsieur Malfoy est de retour parmi nous.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui de nouveau et il essaya de ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou. Le professeur lui adressa un sourire aimable avant de retourner à son cours.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir une potion un peu spéciale, l'Amortentia. Est-ce quelqu'un pourrait… Oh, miss Granger ! Je vous en prie, allez-y.

La brune avait levé la main avant même que Slughorn ne pose sa question. Typique de mademoiselle je-sais-tout.

\- L'Artomentia est le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde, expliqua-t-elle. Elle est reconnaissable grâce à sa couleur nacrée, et à sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales. Elle a une odeur différente pour chacun d'entre nous, selon ce qui nous attire le plus.

\- C'est tout à fait exact ! Quinze points pour Gryffondor ! Bien maintenant, passons au sérieux. Nous allons voir la préparation de cette potion. C'est assez compliqué, aussi j'attends de vous une grande attention.

Il semblait tellement excité à l'idée de leur apprendre comment faire cette potion que même Draco écouta. Et puis, il semblait que tout le monde avait envie de savoir comment préparer un philtre d'amour – le plus puissant du monde en passant. Slughorn afficha les ingrédients et les étapes au tableau, puis les laissa commencer. Draco n'eut pas de mal à obtenir la couleur blanc pâle qui était demandée en premier lieu. Il ajouta les dix perles de rosée espacées de quatre secondes chacune, puis les pétales de rose rouge, tout en suivant à la lettre près les indications. Tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis trois fois dans le sens contraire, monter la température du feu à 100°c puis la diminuer jusque 10, faire bouillir les plumes de cygne et de colombe. Il fut assez fier de voir que sa potion avait la couleur noir pur exact qui était décrite au tableau lorsque l'on était arrivé à la moitié de la préparation. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux tables autour de la sienne. Les Poufsouffles semblaient s'être perdus dans les inscriptions et de grosses vapes de fumée grisâtre s'échappaient de leurs chaudrons. Les Serdaigles s'en sortaient bien, mais pas autant de Granger qui était arrivée presque au terme des indications. Weasley et Potter se moquaient de la potion de l'autre. Celle du roux avait une couleur rose fluo et celle de Potter était verte avec de vagues nuances de gris. Draco se demandait toujours comment ils faisaient pour se retrouver si loin de ce qui était voulu. Il remarqua que Potter se passait la main dans les cheveux quand il riait aux éclats. Deux petites fossettes se creusaient alors sur ses joues à la couleur dorée. Ses prunelles flamboyaient et Draco n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette vision. Lorsque les yeux du Gryffondor croisèrent les siens, il se remit au travail, le cœur battant. La poudre de cristal blanc, sept tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, sept tours dans le sens contraire, le cheveu de Vélane, augmenter la température jusque 110°c, ajouter une larme d'hippogriffe, mélanger pour avoir la couleur nacrée indiquée, puis baisser à 60°c, et si tout se passait bien, il devait obtenir une vapeur qui montait en spirales. Il réprima un sourire. Il avait absolument réussi. Sa potion était aussi parfaite que celle de Granger.

Slughorn tapa dans ses mains pour annoncer la fin de l'heure.

\- Excellent, excellent ! Comme je peux le voir, monsieur Malfoy et miss Granger ont terminé la préparation dans les temps, et merveilleusement bien ! A présent, j'aimerais que vous alliez devant leurs chaudrons et que vous notiez ce que vous y sentez !

Draco se renfrogna un peu lorsque tous les autres élèves se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors. Puis il secoua la tête doucement, et se baissa pour sentir sa propre potion. Du miel. Un gâteau fait maison. Des pommes. Une odeur qui lui paraissait familière mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à remettre… Il leva les yeux et se fit percuter par ceux trop verts de Potter. Il ne paraissait pas en colère. Non, il avait l'air… bouleversé, désorienté. Et il le regardait. Ils restèrent comme ça, sans bouger, les yeux dans les yeux, chacun à un bout de la salle. Personne ne les avait remarqués. Pourquoi Potter le regardait-il comme ça ? Il devait arrêter. Draco sentait son corps faiblir, sans aucune raison apparente, mais il ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre geste. Il était cloué au sol, paralysé. Même respirer devenait impossible. Comment pouvait-on avoir des yeux pareils ? Les siens étaient d'un bleu-gris banal. Banal. Il était banal. Il se trouvait banal. Apparemment les filles n'étaient pas toutes du même avis. Il avait reçu maintes et maintes invitations par des filles de toutes les maisons durant les années précédentes. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce qui leur plaisait tant ? Son incroyable gentillesse ? Très drôle. Son côté « noir » ? Ses cheveux ? Ses yeux ? Le fait qu'il soit un ennemi de Potter, l'Elu ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il ne savait pas. Bien-sûr, il savait qu'il n'était pas comme Weasmoche… Mais il n'était pas comme Potter. Avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille, ses yeux extraordinaires, et tout ce qui le définissait. Tout, tout, chez lui pouvait vous faire tomber. Il se donna un coup sur le front avec la paume de sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il se rua hors de classe et courut jusqu'au prochain cours en essayant d'effacer toutes les pensées qui affluaient. En essayant de tout effacer.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Okk alors c'est le dernier chapitre des "anciens", donc je l'ai écrit genre en novembre. Je suis pas sûr qu'il soit bien du touut, et je l'aime vraiment moyen moyen moyen. bonne lecture quand même!_

* * *

Il avait essayé à tous prix d'éviter Potter durant ces dernières semaines. Le cours de potions sur l'Artomentia l'avait retourné. Cette odeur lui restait en mémoire, et il ne cessait d'y penser, le jour, la nuit. Ça l'obsédait. Il voulait, il voulait tellement, tellement la sentir de nouveau. Il en avait _besoin_. Draco en avait même oublié la mission de son père. Enfin pas totalement, mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Potter le haïssait et il ne pourrait jamais rien changer à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Bizarrement, cette pensée lui faisait mal. Potter le haïssait. Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait des picottis dans le ventre en prononçant son nom ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Rien n'avait de sens. Il avait peur. Et si… non, impossible. Ce ne pouvait pas être ça. N'est-ce pas ? C'était tout à fait ridicule. Lui, Draco Malfoy, ne pouvait pas… Bien-sûr que non. _Bien-sûr que non_ , répéta-t-il à haute voix pour s'en persuader lui-même.

Il était installé confortablement dans un fauteuil en velours vert foncé, un livre à la main telle Granger, lorsque quelqu'un lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. Il leva lentement les yeux de son bouquin en s'apprêtant à crier sur la personne qui osait le déranger et il tomba sur le visage de la fille la plus magnifique qu'il eût jamais vue.

\- Draco Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chaude et douce.

Il se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

\- Euh, oui, c'est moi.

\- Je m'appelle Alya, Alya Wellington, septième année. Mes amis et moi, on se demandait si tu ne voulais pas venir avec nous, plutôt que de rester seul ?

Ses grands yeux turquoise le suppliaient tant qu'il faillit accepter. Elle avait de superbes cheveux noirs brillants qui tombaient en boucles jusque ses hanches. Une bouche rose foncé. Des pommettes hautes. Des cils extrêmement longs. Draco respira un grand coup. Cette fille était une vraie bombe.

\- Je préfère rester seul, merci.

Alya parut déçue mais lui accorda tout de même un grand sourire avant de retourner s'asseoir avec ses amis. Draco eut du mal à respirer pendant encore quelques secondes. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer une fille comme elle ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était venue le voir lui, alors qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes seules dans la pièce. Ses cheveux parfaits, sans doute. Etait-ce plus qu'une simple invitation à rejoindre sa table ? Et si oui, était-ce un problème ? Non, il ne pensait pas. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait – dans les limites que son père fixait, bien entendu. Et ce n'était ni cette odeur qui s'était incrustée dans son corps, ni Potter toujours dans ses pensées qui allaient lui interdire.

Il manquait encore une dizaine de centimètres à son devoir de DFCM. Il aurait bien aimé avoir une Granger sous la main pour le finir, mais manque de pot, elle était amie avec Potter. Et, par ailleurs, il était presque certain que Potter était meilleur qu'elle dans cette matière. Draco lâcha un soupir d'exaspération, et croisa le regard rébarbatif de Mrs. Pince. Il n'était pourtant pas celui qui faisait le plus de bruit un groupe de troisième année ricanait depuis au moins une demi-heure à une table. Il passa la bibliothèque du regard, espérant tomber sur quelqu'un qui puisse le dépanner. Puis le corps divin d'une jeune fille apparut dans son champ de vison. Alya Wellington approchait de lui, avec une démarche qui aurait fait tomber n'importe qui à la renverse. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il ne voyait plus que ses jambes d'une longueur infinie juste en face de lui.

\- Bonjour Draco, souffla Alya. Besoin d'aide ?

Il lui fit un sourire, un sourire comme il faisait auparavant pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces des filles.

\- Volontiers.

C'est ainsi qu'il passa le reste de la journée en sa compagnie. En sa compagnie très, très agréable. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à se concentrer sur son devoir, mais il ne pensait plus à ses tourments, et ça, c'était un progrès. Wellington l'invita à venir s'asseoir avec elle et ses amis à dîner, et cette fois-ci, il accepta. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, accompagné de la jeune fille, il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la table des Gryffondors. Potter avait la tête tournée vers lui, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Pour quelle raison ? Draco décida de s'en moquer – d'essayer de s'en moquer, tout du moins. Il allait faire de son mieux pour profiter de la vie, et tant pis pour les conséquences. Cette phrase qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit aurait très bien pu être prononcée par l'ancien Draco, qui ne se souciait de rien d'autre que de sa personne. Et cela le dérangeait. Pourquoi changeait-il d'état d'esprit si soudainement ? Il n'en savait rien. Cette idée le troubla un instant, puis il la chassa sans ménagement de son esprit. Il était simplement avec une jolie – magnifique – fille, et il en avait le droit. Rien ne le lui interdisait. Non ? Il ne se sentait pas lui-même.

La Serpentarde l'attira vers un bout de la table où ses amis étaient assis. Trois garçons s'y trouvaient, et rigolaient comme si la meilleure blague de l'année venait d'être racontée.

\- Les gars, je vous ramène Draco.

Ils se tournèrent vers eux, et levèrent leurs verres à l'unisson. Alya présenta brièvement ses amis :

\- Celui qui devient tout rouge quand il rit, c'est Oliver, dit Oli. A sa droite, tu as Charles, qui s'étrangle avec son jus de citrouille. Et en face, c'est Alex, avec le rire de cochon d'Inde.

\- Enchanté, dit Draco.

Ils s'entendirent bien dès le début. Il les trouvait un peu trop bruyants à son goût, mais sympathiques. Enfin, ce qui était très sympathique, c'était la façon dont Alya le matait, non, que dis-je, le dévorait des yeux. Et il le lui rendait bien.

A un moment donné du repas, une jeune fille rousse déboula à côté d'eux.

\- J'vois qu'elle a finalement réussi à rapatrier sa proie ici ! Salut, moi c'est El, contente de faire ta connaissance.

La nouvelle venue lui fit un bref sourire, puis prit une cuisse de poulet et mordit à pleines dents dedans. On aurait dit Weasley. Il fut pris d'un fou rire, mais fit de son mieux pour le cacher. El ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler – ni de manger. Elle était maigre comme un clou, et engloutissait autant de nourriture qu'un demi-géant. Draco commençait déjà à éprouver une forte sympathie pour elle.

\- Bon, les gars, commença Oliver, vous êtes au courant pour le bal d'hiver ?

\- Quel bal ?

\- Vous n'en avez pas entendu parler ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Quelques rumeurs seulement, fit Charles.

Oli bomba le torse, fier de savoir quelque chose que les autres ignoraient.

\- McGo devrait faire une annonce bientôt, mais Slug me l'a dit. Il m'adore tellement, grâce à la famille de ma mère… enfin bref.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait la famille de ta mère ? coupa Draco.

\- La créatrice de l'Amortentia – tu sais le philtre d'amour là – était mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère.

Le huitième année ferma les yeux une seconde, juste le temps de se ressaisir. Ça le poursuivait, ou c'était juste une impression ? Foutu philtre d'amour. Bordel. Il ne pouvait pas être tranquille un peu, non ? Pourquoi ça devait revenir maintenant ? Il n'avait pas – presque pas – pensé à cette odeur de la journée. Parce qu'avec cette odeur, revenait l'image de Potter en cours de potions, le regardant avec cet air indescriptible, puis la lettre de sa mère, puis le corps de Potter au-dessus du sien tandis qu'il le frappait, puis les ordres de son père, puis les mois de torture, puis la bataille de Poudlard, puis toute sa vie, et c'était trop, c'était trop, c'était tellement trop, tellement plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Alors, il rouvrit les paupières, et fit comme si de rien n'était. Comme toujours. Il n'y avait rien. Jamais rien.

La discussion reprit son cours normalement autour du probable bal d'hiver. Draco n'écoutait plus. Son attention était braquée sur un brun à lunettes de l'autre côté de la salle. Il était en pleine discussion avec Weasmoche, Granger, et Longdubat. Il trouvait incroyable qu'il soit toujours là, toujours debout – enfin assis dans ce cas-là, mais passons – après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il avait vécu, enduré. Ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Si Potter avait été brisé, c'était de sa faute. Il lui avait fait du mal durant toute leur scolarité. Il avait… il avait fait quelque chose d'horrible. Il avait fait beaucoup de choses horribles, mais il avait l'impression que celle-ci était la pire. Peut-être parce que c'était la pire pour Potter. Pour Harry.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Je me suis_ _demandée pendant mille ans si j'allais le poster ou pas. Parce que c'est le premier des "nouveaux" et je n'en suis pas sûre du touuut. Autant, les autres, j'ai eu quelques avis dessus. Lui, rien. Alors, je sais pas quoi en penser. Il doit y avoir la masse de fautes et de trucs moches, je suis désolée._

 _update: je suis aussi désolée d'avoir l'air si négative, c'est ma nature mdrr, j'espère que ça vous énerve pas trop. voilà voilà, bonne lecture! et merci pour les reviews! je n'y réponds pas, faute de temps, mais je les lis toutes attentivement, alors merci beaucoup, vraiment! :3_

* * *

Il montait tranquillement les marches d'un escalier, en compagnie d'El. La rousse et lui s'étaient étrangement rapprochés. Dans un sens amical, bien-sûr. Elle aimait parler, parler, parler, et n'avait pas besoin de réponse en retour. Ce qui arrangeait bien Draco. Puisque dorénavant, répondre n'était pas sa chose favorite au monde. Rester, sans rien dire, et juste à écouter, il préférait. Et, la rousse avait le pouvoir ultime de lui changer les idées. Il pensait moins à Potter, et à l'odeur de l'Amortentia, et à tout ce qui s'en suivait. El ne faisait rien de spécial, à vrai dire. Elle se contentait de ne pas lui poser de questions, et de lui remplir le crâne avec ses histoires ennuyantes. Son but dans la vie de tous les jours était de tout savoir sur chaque élève de Poudlard. Elle enquêtait, voyait tout, espionnait tout le monde. Elle tenait des tonnes de carnet, remplis de notes. Draco, qui écoutait attentivement, avait vite compris qu'elle espionnait une personne plus particulièrement, mais il n'en fit pas la remarque. Si elle venait amener le sujet, elle le ferait. En attendant, il ne dirait rien.

\- Malfoy !

Ses poils s'hérissèrent en entendant cette voix. Merde. Son corps entier se figea brusquement, jusque son sang qui arrêta de circuler dans ses veines. Il était là. Tout près. Trop. Derrière lui. Que devait-il faire ? Putain.

El s'était déjà retournée, et son regard passait de Draco à l'autre, sans comprendre. Elle articula silencieusement une question : c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il aurait aimé avoir une vraie réponse à donner.

Il prit une, deux, trois respirations. Ferma les yeux un instant, très court instant. Rassemblant tout le courage qu'il possédait, il ne prit pas ses jambes à son cou, et tourna sur ses talons. Pour faire face à Potter, à quelques mètres de lui.

Il n'avait pas l'air plus en colère de que d'habitude à vrai dire. Draco devait même admettre qu'il ne semblait pas d'humeur à vouloir le tuer – ce qui changeait grandement de leurs dernières entrevues. Le blond se força à respirer à fond. L'odeur de miel, gâteau et pomme lui revint soudainement à l'esprit. C'était bien le moment. Il essaya tant qu'il pouvait de conditionner ses pensées, de repousser celles-ci loin, très loin. Et de se concentrer pour ne pas encore faire tout foirer. Il devait être… _gentil_. Sa mission. Se rapprocher de Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Son père serait fier même dans un instant de panique, il se souvenait de ses ordres. Bravo, fils, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait content de toi. _Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre_.

Le brun à lunettes s'avança d'un pas, et, d'instinct, Draco recula.

\- Tu as peur, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu voudrais ?

Ne pas perdre la face. Leçon primordiale. Mais il échouait. Il ne savait plus rester impassible. Il ne pouvait plus porter son masque d'acier, de fer, dur, froid. Il n'arrivait plus à être celui qu'il était. Même avec son ennemi de toujours. Putain.

Le regard vert émeraude lui faisait mal, mais il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux. Il sentait vaguement la présence de son amie rousse, mais elle n'avait plus d'importance, parce qu'il avait l'impression que tout ce qui comptait c'était ces émeraudes pénétrantes et infinies en face de lui. Il s'y perdait. Quel con.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit-il, en bégayant.

Pathétique.

L'autre haussa les épaules, baissa la tête, gêné. Pourquoi, pourquoi être gêné face à lui ? Il devrait toujours le haïr, il devait, il le faisait sûrement alors pourquoi venir lui parler et être gêné, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

\- Je, commença-t-il, je… suis venu m'excuser.

Draco crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. El – oui, elle était toujours là – émit un petit son aigu.

\- Qu-quoi ?

Potter leva les yeux au ciel, les fixa de nouveau sur ses pieds, se dandina. Le Serpentard avait la sensation de chanceler près d'un gouffre sans fin. Il était presque sûr qu'il tremblait. Mais, quel abruti.

\- Ne me fais pas me répéter, s'il-te-plait… Hermione m'a vraiment engueulé, après… tu sais, l'autre jour.

 _Ah, oui, bien-sûr, le jour où tu m'as tabassé jusqu'à ce que je perde conscience, c'est vrai, ça me revient maintenant._

\- Elle… elle m'a crié dessus toute la soirée. Elle me disait comme quoi c'était horrible d'agir comme je l'avais fait. Même après… même après les événements de la bataille. Elle… elle disait, ça ne la ramènera pas. Et, elle a raison. Te frapper, ça ne la ramènera pas. Et ça ne me fait pas de bien non plus.

Le Gryffondor eut un petit rire incrédule.

\- Qui l'eut cru ? Frapper Draco Malfoy ne me procure aucun plaisir. J'aurais préféré, pourtant. Et… Hermione m'a dit que ça n'avait pas été facile pour toi non plus… Il m'a peut-être fallu un mois et demi pour le comprendre et l'accepter, mais je pense, non, je sais qu'elle a raison. J'ai été horrible de te frapper comme ça, et je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Draco ne parvenait plus à respirer. Au point qu'El dut lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se ressaisisse. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, sans y croire. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment entendu ce qu'il pensait qu'il venait juste d'entendre ? Potter… s'excusait ? Vraiment ? Le blond avait dû fumer quelque chose de pas nette. C'était n'importe quoi.

Mais pourtant, le brun aux cheveux décoiffés se tenait bien là. Les mains dans les poches de son jean – habits de Moldu pour un dimanche – et les yeux posés sur la moquette.

Il se tourna vers El, qui avait l'air d'avoir avalé une crotte d'hippogriffe. Elle lui murmura quelque chose comme : c'est quoi ce bordel ?, et encore une fois, il n'avait aucune réponse, parce que, franchement, _c'était quoi ce bordel ?_

Il ne voulait pas de ses excuses, il ne voulait rien de lui, il ne voulait rien, parce qu'il ne méritait rien. Harry Potter devait le détester, le haïr du plus profond de son être. C'était comme ça. Et il le méritait. Putain, après ce qu'il avait fait, Potter ne pouvait pas s'excuser, et lui ne pouvait pas accepter ça, non, impossible.

\- Draco, faudrait que tu répondes quelque chose quand même, fit la petite voix d'El, hésitante, près de son oreille.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était approchée. En effet, il faudrait qu'il réponde.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de se lancer, sans n'avoir aucune idée de quoi dire.

\- Potter… c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si seulement, railla l'autre, sans méchanceté.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter tes excuses, annonça-t-il, clairement.

Le brun sembla perdre pieds.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas assez pour toi ?

Draco sentait déjà la colère de Potty revenir, et non, stoppe, il n'en voulait pas, il en avait assez.

\- Je… parce que je ne les mérite pas. Je ne peux pas accepter tes excuses parce que tu avais le droit de me frapper… et tu as le droit de me traiter comme une merde. Je le _mérite_.

Il releva les yeux, et ceux éclatant de Potter le percutèrent comme l'aurait fait un train à pleine vitesse.

\- C'est sérieux ce que tu dis là, Malfoy ?

\- Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?

\- C'est bien trop différent du toi que je connais.

\- Eh bien, peut-être que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu ne le penses.

Ses prunelles brillaient. Il y avait trop d'éclats à l'intérieur, Draco n'aurait su dire si c'était des étoiles ou bien des bouts de verre cassé. _Les deux à la fois_ , pensa-t-il.

Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait les traits fatigués et son corps entier exprimait le manque de sommeil. Le blond se demanda s'il faisait toujours des cauchemars, s'il faisait des cauchemars comme lui en faisait chaque nuit, inlassablement.

\- Alors… tu n'acceptes pas mes excuses, parce que d'après toi, tu mérites que je te frappe encore, hein ? reprit-il.

\- Un truc comme ça.

\- Je ne vais plus te frapper, Malfoy. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, jamais, jamais. Mais je ne te frapperai plus. Tu as ma parole.

Il sentit son cœur saigner, sans savoir pourquoi, et acquiesça. Oui, oui, bien-sûr, il ne le pardonnerait jamais.

\- Au revoir Potter, conclut-t-il.

L'autre hocha la tête. Draco n'en attendit pas plus pour se détourner et se remettre à marcher, sans attendre El, qui le rattrapa deux secondes plus tard. Il l'entendit parler, mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait écouter. Il n'entendait que les mots de Potter qui tournaient, tournaient, tournaient, encore et encore sous son crâne. Cet échange avait été si étrange, un nouveau level dans l'échelle de l'étrangeté à vrai dire. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser, ne savait pas s'il voulait y penser, ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire autrement que d'y penser.

Potter s'excusait, Potter ne lui pardonnerait jamais, Potter le regardait, Potter et sa voix incertaine, Potter ne le frapperait plus, Potter qui le comprenait, oui, non, peut-être. Est-ce qu'il imaginait tout ? Mais à quoi pensait-il, bon sang ?

En arrivant dans son dortoir, il se dirigea près de son lit, mais au lieu de s'allonger sur son matelas, il lança un coup de poing dans le mur, et dans son miroir, son hideux miroir qui lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme fissuré par ses actes, qui ne se pardonnerait jamais non plus.


	7. Chapitre 6

_un chapitre pas joyeux du tout, centré seulement sur draco.  
_

 _j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, par contre je ne suis pas sûre de m'être relue, il doit y avoir quelques fautes, probablement._

 _bonne lecture, et encore merci pour les reviews!_

* * *

De la neige partout. Voici la première chose que vit Draco pour ce début de décembre quand il sortit prendre l'air dans le parc du château. Il s'était réveillé trop tôt, bien trop tôt pour un premier jour de week-end. Le samedi était synonyme d'entrainement de Quidditch, mais pour lui plus question d'être dans l'équipe à présent. Pourtant, il se réveillait à la même heure qu'il le faisait les années précédentes. Il s'était habillé, vite fait – il se souciait moins de son apparence depuis quelques temps –, et était descendu prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. A cette heure matinale, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Une poignée de professeurs et d'élèves, moins d'une dizaine certainement. Le silence du matin plaisait beaucoup plus à Draco que le brouhaha habituel qu'il y avait au moment des repas. Il lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, en sirotant son jus de citrouille. Aucune nouvelle intéressante, rien de rien, juste un rappel d'avis de recherche de son père. Sa « mission » lui revint en tête, mais il la chassa vite fait de ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas s'y consacrer. Quelle idée avait donc eue son père, sérieusement ? C'était infaisable, impossible, stupide, sans but. Est-ce que c'était pour le ridiculiser ? Non, non, il lui avait aussi dit de redorer le blason de leur famille, ou une connerie du genre. Comme s'il pouvait à lui seul redorer leur famille de sales sorciers noirs et immondes, qu'il détestait de tout son cœur.

Après son petit-déjeuner, il s'était dirigé vers le parc, et c'est là qu'il avait vu cet immense manteau blanc qui recouvrait tout. Draco ne s'attendait pas à de la neige de sitôt, mais, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il appréciait l'hiver et ses flocons majestueux qui tombaient en dansant. Un peu froid, c'était certain. Mais il passait presque inaperçu dans l'environnement au moins, c'était déjà ça. Invisible avec ses cheveux trop blonds et son teint de cadavre. Même ses yeux étaient trop clairs. Autrefois, ils avaient une teinte plus bleue, plus vive, comme un ciel d'été. Mais au fil du temps, ils s'étaient éclaircis pour une couleur gris-bleu pâle.

Il était le premier à déposer ses empreintes dans la neige, et cela le rendait joyeux comme un gamin. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu faire ce genre d'expérience dans son enfance. Quelle enfance, d'ailleurs. Il soupira. Il aimerait la revivre. Il savait qu'il avait manqué beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de choses essentielles à un enfant. Les bisous le matin, les histoires dans son lit le soir, faire des bonhommes de neige, se faire pousser sur la balançoire, monter sur les épaules de ses parents, … Draco serait toujours nostalgique de ces moments perdus à jamais. Un de ses rêves les plus secrets était de retourner dans le passé, dans une vraie famille, et de pouvoir vivre ces moments, comme un vrai gamin de cinq ans. Pas comme Draco Malfoy à qui on apprenait le nom de ses ancêtres par cœur, à qui on montrait de quelle façon faire obéir un elfe de maison, à qui on expliquait qui était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à qui on répétait que les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient des abominations, tout comme les Moldus, les traitres à leur sang, à qui on racontait l'histoire sanglante des Potter, à qui on donnait des ordres sans cesse. Pas comme Draco Malfoy qui se faisait punir par son père s'il échouait à ses devoirs.

Tous ces souvenirs l'empêchaient de respirer normalement, et il aurait tout, tout, tout donné pour pouvoir les effacer, un par un, et n'avoir qu'un trou noir à la place de sa mémoire.

Il enviait Potter, l'enfant chéri, l'enfant qui avait survécu, l'enfant entouré de gloire. N'est-ce pas ?

Il se rappelait leurs querelles, incessantes. D'où était venue cette haine mutuelle ? De ce qu'on lui racontait sur Harry, l'Elu, lorsqu'il était plus jeune ? De cette poignée de main refusée ? Draco admettait, maintenant, qu'il agissait comme un crétin. Il n'avait que onze ans. Mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Il savait qu'il avait parfois agi horriblement avec Weasmoche et Granger.

Il se souvenait les leçons de son père. Le masque froid et dur, impassible, à porter, en toutes circonstances. Au début, ç'avait plutôt été un masque de stupidité. De moquerie. Méchanceté. Il n'arrivait pas à ne rien montrer, alors il montrait du faux, du cruel, il montrait n'importe quoi. Tant que son père était content de lui. Tant que Potty le remarquait. Mais qu'il était con, il avait été tellement con durant toutes ces années. Et dire que Potter avait voulu s'excuser ! C'était lui qui devait s'excuser, un million de fois, pour toutes ces conneries de gamin, pour la bataille, pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour ne pas être du bon côté, pour tout, tout, tout. Non, il ne méritait pas ses excuses.

Draco avait été tellement changé par la bataille de Poudlard. _Le 2 mai_. Depuis le 2 mai, il n'était plus rien. Le Draco d'avant avait disparu. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il n'était plus aussi fier, arrogant, imbu de lui-même, il n'était plus si naïf et innocent, il n'était plus, plus, il ne savait pas s'il existait réellement. Parfois ses journées se résumaient à essayer de respirer comme tout le monde. Rien d'autre. Il revoyait ses cauchemars la journée. Il suffoquait. S'étouffait. Devait s'arrêter, se laisser tomber, le dos contre un mur, reprendre son souffle, fermer les yeux, se concentrer, se focaliser, chasser les images de son esprit. Chasser. Effacer.

Et ça marchait, quelques minutes, ou secondes. Puis ça revenait. _Inéluctablement_.

Ses pas l'avaient mené un peu trop loin, presque à la cabane d'Hagrid. La Forêt Interdite s'étendait, juste derrière. Il se souvint de cette fois, en première année, où il avait eu une retenue, avec Potty et sa bande, et que Rusard les avait envoyés chez Hagrid. Qui, lui, les avait emmenés dans la forêt. Parce que, bien-sûr, quand une forêt s'appelle la Forêt Interdite, on y envoie les enfants en retenue, n'est-ce pas ? Logique poudlarienne.

Il sourit. Cette époque lui manquait. Il était si, si, si innocent. Il n'avait encore rien commis qui venait le hantait chaque nuit, il n'avait jamais rien vu de si atroce qu'il en avait vomi ses tripes. Il n'avait pas encore tout gâché. Il n'était pas encore un jeune homme en morceaux. Il aurait beaucoup donné pour revivre ça.

Draco tourna sur lui-même, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à en avoir le tournis. Il essayait d'enlever les images de son crâne. Tourner, tourner, tourner. S'il pouvait seulement tout effacer… tout effacer, à jamais. Devenir quelqu'un d'autre. S'effacer. Lui. S'il pouvait seulement disparaître, dans le néant. S'il pouvait seulement perdre la tête, s'évader quelques instants de cette vie, si lourde à porter. Il n'avait plus la force.

Il s'écroula, au sol, dans la neige. Il replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et se mit à pleurer. Il éclata en sanglots.

Comme un gamin. Il aurait aimé entre la douce voix de sa mère le réconforter. _Ça va aller, Draco, ça va aller, tout va bien, ne te décourage pas_. Et son bras autour de lui, ses longs cheveux lui balayant le visage, ses mains essuyant ses larmes sur ses joues… Mais il était seul.


	8. Chapitre 7

_un chapitre assez court, que j'aime moyen moyen. j'essaie d'introduire les nouveaux personnages, mais c'est pas facile, et vraiment pas ce à quoi je suis la meilleure x)  
_

 _j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, encore une fois._

 _je vous remercie de tout mon coeur pour les reviews, je les lis toutes avec attention. et merci à tous ceux qui follow et mettent en favori, même sans laisser de reviews, merci merci!_

 _bonne lecture :3_

* * *

Draco se releva, avec l'impression que seules dix minutes s'étaient écoulées, tandis qu'il était effondré au sol, frigorifié par la neige qui trempait ses vêtements, les joues mouillées de larmes salées. Mais, le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher, teintant les nuages de violet et rose clair. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, essuya d'une main les quelques perles qui restaient au coin de ses yeux, puis se mit en chemin vers le château. Avec cette désagréable impression d'avoir fait preuve d'une grande faiblesse. Il espérait que personne n'y avait assisté. On se ficherait encore de lui, on l'appellerait la mauviette, le pleurnichard, et il n'avait franchement pas besoin de ça maintenant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en argent, un cadeau d'anniversaire, qui avait appartenu à son père avant lui. Les aiguilles indiquaient une heure bien trop tardive. Il aurait dû être dans la Grande Salle pour dîner depuis presque vingt minutes. Il était censé manger avec ses « nouveaux amis », soit la bande d'Alya, aka la bombasse, El, aka la rousse folle, Oli, Charles et Alex, aka les trois inséparables insupportables. Et il allait se faire atomiser pour être en retard.

Il songeait toujours à une excuse potable à leur sortir lorsqu'il prit place à côté d'eux, ses habits encore humides et froids, ses cheveux mal coiffés qui collaient à son front, ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré pendant des heures. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne remarquerait rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Par habitude, il regarda furtivement l'endroit à la table de Gryffondor où Potty, Weasmoche et Granger mangeaient chaque jour. Etrangement, Harry – depuis quand est-ce qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, mais n'importe quoi, vraiment – était seul, sans ses meilleurs amis. Draco pensa en souriant que ces deux-là étaient peut-être partis faire des… affaires de couple. Il allait se mettre à ricaner bêtement à cette pensée, quand deux émeraudes se plantèrent dans ses yeux. Il avait du mal à l'avouer, mais il n'arrivait pas à rester de marbre face à ça. Jamais. Il se sentait transpercé. Il avait du mal à respirer. Ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi est-ce que des conneries pareilles lui arrivaient toujours ? Que son cœur accélère comme un détraqué pour ça ? N'importe quoi. Il était vraiment à bout. Vraiment. _Quel con_.

Potter le fixait toujours. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas en colère. Il avait changé de comportement depuis le début de l'année. Enfin, il avait l'air d'avoir changé. Il ne l'avait plus frappé, ni insulté de monstre. C'était un beau progrès, non ? Il avait changé. Plus précisément… depuis ce fameux cours. Sur l'Amortentia. _Merde_. Encore ça. Ça revenait. Bordel !

Draco secoua brusquement sa tête de gauche à droite, quitta le brun du regard, se concentra de nouveau sur ses camarades. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement _oublier_ ?

\- Et donc, c'est officiel maintenant ! s'exclama joyeusement Oli, celui qui lui avait été présenté comme « celui qui devient tout rouge quand il rit. »

\- Qu'est-ce qui devient officiel ? demanda Draco, essayant de s'incruster avec discrétion dans la discussion en cours.

\- Tu n'écoutes donc jamais ! ria le garçon.

Le blond haussa les épaules. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu répondre « c'est parce que je m'en fous totalement », parce qu'il le pensait, mais bon, il devait être… gentil. C'était bien ça, non ?

\- On parlait du bal d'hiver. McGo a annoncé ça, au début du repas. Ça aura lieu le premier jour des vacances de Noël. C'est pour ça que la plupart des élèves restent à Poudlard pour les fêtes.

\- Ouais, le château va être blindé ! renchérit Charles.

Les filles, Alya et El, semblaient complètement absorbées par leur propre conversation. La brune écarquillait grand les yeux, en posant parfois sa délicate main sur sa bouche pour montrer son étonnement. La rousse n'était pas si gracieuse elle parlait sans arrêt, tout en enfournant une fourchette entre chaque mot. Elle ressemblait vraiment à Weasley.

\- Tu sais qui tu vas inviter, Malfoy ? questionna un des jeunes hommes.

Ils parlaient toujours de ce stupide bal, auquel Draco n'avait aucune envie d'assister. Un bal, ça se faisait encore ce genre de connerie ? Ce n'était plus l'âge de pierre pourtant. Il haussa les épaules de nouveau en guise de réponse. S'il y avait quelqu'un à inviter, il pensait déjà à une personne en particulier. Alya serait ravie de l'accompagner, n'est-ce pas ? Vu la manière dont elle l'aguichait à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, il n'y avait aucun doute. Et il n'avait pas le courage de chercher plus loin. Pourquoi le faire d'ailleurs ? Il avait à sa portée une magnifique jeune femme, qui l'appréciait et ne le traitait pas comme un monstre horrible. Pourquoi chercher quelqu'un d'autre, hein ? Ce serait inutile.

\- Je demanderais bien à El, murmura Charles, les joues roses.

Draco fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. El ? Avec… _lui_ ? Même pas en rêve. Le blond avait assez trainé avvec elle ces derniers-temps pour assurer qu'il n'avait pas la moindre de chance. Premièrement, parce que ce gars était un demeuré. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais son genre. Non, il lui manquait une paire de seins.

Draco avait rapidement compris qu'El avait une nette préférence pour les filles. Elle ne se gênait pas pour en parler directement avec lui. Quand il lui avait posé la question, elle avait répondu, très à l'aise. Puis lui avait fait promettre ne pas en parler à ses amis. Parce qu'apparemment, ils ne comprendraient pas… Personnellement, c'était ça que Draco ne comprenait pas. Elle avait peur que ses amis la rejettent s'ils venaient à apprendre qu'elle aimait les filles et non pas les garçons ? Elle avait peur de s'afficher comme elle était vraiment ? Au début, il ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait avoir peur. Enfin, la rousse était joviale, rieuse, confiante, et tout le monde l'adorait. Pourquoi avait-elle peur ? Pourquoi est-ce que quiconque la rejetterait ? Et puis, ce n'était pas une raison de la rejeter. C'était _stupide_.

Puis, ça lui sauta aux yeux. Eléanor – il aimait bien son prénom entier – avait peur de perdre ses amis au détriment de sa « _différence_ » - bien que Draco ne voyait pas la différence – car elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, comme elle le faisait croire à tout le monde. Il avait appris à mieux la connaître, pendant ces moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Et, il pouvait maintenant être sûr quand il disait cela. El doutait beaucoup trop d'elle pour faire son _coming-out_.

Draco la sortirait bien lui-même du placard, dans lequel elle s'était enfermée pendant longtemps, où elle s'était cachée toutes ces années. Mais elle refusait, inlassablement. « _Tu ne comprends pas, ils me laisseront !_ » Il avait eu beau lui répéter que s'ils la laissaient, alors ils n'en valaient pas la peine, et que lui, au moins, ne la laisserait pas, elle ne voulait rien entendre.

Enfin, bref. Tout ça pour dire que le pauvre Charles n'avait _aucune_ chance auprès d'Eléanor. Aucune. Néant.

\- Pou-pourquoi tu rigoles ? bégaya l'autre, vexé et gêné à la fois.

En effet, le blond ne s'était pas arrêté de rire, si bien que la moitié de la salle était retournée vers lui. Ça lui apprendrait à s'enfoncer trop loin dans ses pensées, sans ne plus remarquer rien de la vraie vie.

\- Oh… C'est… je… rien, rien, rien oubliez, fit-il, avec un geste de la main, signifiant « laissez tomber, et me faites pas chier » de manière plus polie.

Il aurait, lui aussi voulu tout oublier, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau ceux émeraudes et intenses d'Harry Potter. Instinctivement, l'odeur significative du philtre d'amour, de l'Amortentia, miel, gâteau et pomme – un peu trop sucrée, non ? – lui revint. Et, comme toujours – il allait s'y habituer à force – son cœur se détraqua. Il se demanda encore une fois qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel, et encore une fois n'eut aucune réponse. Aucune autre réponse que celle du brun, qui le regardait toujours. Sans colère dans ses prunelles. _Sans rien_. Avec, juste, ce truc, indescriptible, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et ne comprendrait jamais.

 _Quel bordel._


	9. Chapitre 8

_désolééée pour immense retard, surtout que ce chapitre est écrit depuis bien longtemps. il faut dire pour ma défense que ma vie a été pas mal chamboulée et mouvementée, donc j'espère que vous m'excuserez._

 _ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré, je l'avoue, mais il faut bien passer par là avant la suite des événements. :3_

 _merci de me suivre, et de continuer à me lire! bonne lecture!_

* * *

On l'avait trainé de force à Prés-au-Lard. Par « on », il entendait Alya et El. Les trois autres garçons avaient déjà une tenue de soirée, et/ou n'en avait complètement rien à faire. Lui, au contraire, n'irait pas à un bal habillé comme un elfe de maison. Il avait beau avoir moins fait attention à son apparence ces derniers-temps, ça ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'il devait ressembler à un gobelin. N'est-ce pas ? Son ancien lui-même refaisait quelque peu surface, mais, c'était pour la bonne cause.

Alya, de toute manière, lui aurait lancé un sort en pleine figure s'il avait osé se montrer mal habillé en sa compagnie. La jeune brune tenait fortement à sa réputation. Etre accompagné de Draco Malfoy lui causait déjà de grandes attentions, et elle comptait bien que ça dure. Le blond savait d'expérience que rien n'était pire que de vouloir garder sa réputation intacte. Les gens vous font toujours défaut, c'était une question de principe.

Cela faisait donc deux bonnes heures qu'ils trainaient dans les rues, passant de boutique en boutique, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne trouve quelque chose qui leur plaisait. Trois difficiles. Draco, ayant toujours eu les moyens, s'était habillé dans des boutiques de haute couture, avec des vêtements sur mesure. Maintenant que sa famille était ruinée, le budget n'était plus vraiment le même. Une tenue à 50 Gallions, prix qui lui aurait alors paru dérisoire, ne lui semblait à présent même pas envisageable. Ça changeait les choses. Ses deux amies n'étaient pas riches, mais pas pauvres non plus. Alya était prête à mettre le prix qu'il fallait, aussi fort soit-il, même si pour cela elle devait être à court d'argent pour les dix prochaines années. El s'en fichait pas mal elle était là pour trouver quelque chose hors du commun, original, et de toutes les couleurs. Le reste ne lui importait pas. Elle avait décidé, que comme la plupart des gens seraient habillés avec « classe », elle ne le serait pas. Elle avait au départ hésité à venir avec une chemise et un jean, mais Alya l'en avait dissuadé. Draco était impatient de voir qu'est-ce qu'elle allait donc porter. Il espérait que ce serait une bonne occasion pour qu'elle dévoile enfin sa sexualité à ses amis. Il l'espérait vraiment.

Bien qu'il n'apprécie pas les bals plus que ça, il savait que ce serait une belle soirée. Les gens danseraient, riraient, seraient heureux, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle gâche cette nuit-là à se cacher. Il voulait qu'elle puisse aller trouver la fille de ses rêves et la faire danser aux yeux de tout le monde. Dans ce monde post-guerre, ce n'était pas une broutille comme ça qui allait déranger. Du moins, il ne croyait pas.

Ils étaient rentrés dans une boutique qui semblait plutôt atypique selon la vitrine, depuis maintenant une quinzaine de minutes. Lui s'était affalé dans un fauteuil posé non loin des cabines. Il était crevé de cette longue marche inutile dans les rues du village, et tout ça dans le seul et unique but de trouver une tenue. Il s'apprétait à fermer les yeux pour quelques secondes quand…

\- Drayyy ! s'écria une voix suraiguë.

Il allait, dans un premier temps, devoir remédier à ce surnom dégoûtant. _Dray ?_ Beurk. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- Alya ? Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, s'il-te-plait, dit-il posément.

Elle lui lança un regard bizarre avant d'acquiescer en silence.

\- Comme tu voudras. Juste, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Elle avait dans ses mains une longue et moulante robe bleu turquoise, assortie à ses yeux. Il attendit deux minutes tandis qu'elle l'essayait, puis quand elle sortit de la cabine, il dut admettre qu'elle était vraiment superbe.

\- Tu es magnifique, fit-il doucement.

Un immense sourire se forma instantanément sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sais.

Pendant qu'elle repartait derrière le rideau, Eléanor déboula devant lui. Avec, sur elle, la tenue la plus étrange jamais créée sur Terre.

\- C'est la plus belle robe du monde ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme, les yeux pétillants.

\- Je… Mais, oui, bien-sûr… dit-il en souriant.

C'était un enchevêtrement de bouts de tissu de toutes les couleurs, dont certains luisaient, d'autre brillaient, ou encore changeait de motifs le bustier semblait fait de peinture, comme si quelqu'un avait pris plusieurs tubes de gouache différents et les avait vidés tous ensemble dessus. La ceinture était noire, parsemée de paillettes, qui représentaient peut-être des étoiles, tournant, et tournant sur elles-mêmes. La jupe était bouffante, mais en même temps, pas vraiment, quelques dentelles, par-ci par-là. Il n'y avait pas de manche, mais une traine, faite dans une matière transparente et très fluide. Draco ne pouvait pas dire que c'était la plus belle robe du monde, mais c'était, pour sûr, original. Et c'était 100% Eléanor.

\- Je l'adore !

La jeune fille poussait des petits cris de joie et sautait sur elle-même depuis presque cinq minutes quand il aperçut une certaine personne rentrer dans la boutique. Et, à ce moment-là, il se dit que le destin lui en voulait franchement.

Potter. Encore. Bordel. Vraiment ? Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour qu'on s'acharne autant sur lui ? Il ne pouvait même pas échapper à ces yeux verts dix secondes ?

Le Gryffondor était accompagné de Granger et Weasmoche – _toujours moche celui-ci_ – et avait l'air un peu perdu. Jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui de Malfoy, et change du tout au tout. Il frissonna. Ça devenait habituel. Il vit vaguement Alya revenir des cabines, avec sa robe bleue en main, et El qui avait cessé de sautiller à côté de lui.

Le golden trio s'était maintenant avancé dans la boutique, mais étrangement, Potter était toujours tourné vers lui. Draco avait envie de lui hurler d'arrêter, _arrête, arrête de me regarder comme ça, putain !_ mais il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête, il n'avait pas envie que ces deux émeraudes soient fixées autre part que sur lui. Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il pensait comme connerie, encore ? _N'importe quoi !_ Bordel. Il divaguait. _C'est qu'il devenait fou._

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, devenue sèche entre temps.

\- C'est… C'est bon, les filles ? On y va maintenant ? murmura-t-il, sans s'en rendre compte, avec une certaine angoisse et peur dans la voix.

Il avait besoin de sortir de là être dans la même pièce que Potter le troublait trop, quelqu'en soit la raison. Et il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas, pas, _pas du tout._

Il se releva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était avachi précédemment, et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Il prit alors plusieurs grandes bouffées d'air glacé, pour se remettre les idées en place. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la boutique, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Et, à travers la vitrine, à travers les rangées de vêtements, il vit Potter, qui le regardait toujours, et ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher des yeux.

Les filles, bien que ne faisant aucune remarque, n'étaient pas dupes. Draco craignait que tôt ou tard, on ne lui parle de l'étrange attitude qu'il avait envers Potty, et vice versa. Normalement, ce qu'il avait fait pendant la bataille de Poudlard aurait dû suffire comme bonne raison, mais tout le monde adorait jacasser et raconter de nouvelles rumeurs. Personne n'aimait ressasser les histoires tristes et horribles qui s'étaient passées pendant la guerre.

Le monde entier pouvait peut-être faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Ils pouvaient peut-être oublier ses actes. Mais lui, il n'oublierait pas. Il n'oublierait jamais. Ni son visage, ni ses yeux, ni ses derniers mots. Ça le hanterait, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

A jamais.


	10. Chapitre 9

_pour me faire pardonner du retard, je vous poste deux chapitres en un jour (lol), si je suis pas généreuse! en plus, je préfère largement celui-ci au chapitre huit._

 _bonne lecture!_

* * *

Potter était là, devant lui, son regard flambait… Draco ne savait pas si les flammes dans ses yeux étaient réelles ou non. Il y avait des explosions autour d'eux, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus… il ne voyait qu'Harry, là. A genoux. Avec du sang sur le visage et des lames sur les joues, des larmes, des larmes, des torrents de larmes, qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Draco avait l'impression que quelqu'un le transperçait, mais non, non, personne ne le transperçait, il était en train de brûler… _Brûler_. Il était devant tout Poudlard, devant tout le monde, les élèves, les professeurs, tous les sorciers du monde, et il était accusé, de meurtre, il allait être brûlé vivant, sur le bûcher, et il sentirait la vie s'échapper de lui tandis qu'il crierait à s'en arracher les poumons… Un froid soudain s'abattit sur lui, en un instant. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit sa chambre, sa chambre d'enfant, au manoir des Malfoy. Si froid, si dur, _glacial_. La voix de son père dans sa tête, ou alors celle de Lord Voldemort… Tu n'as pas le choix, Draco, pas le choix, _pas le choix_ … tu dois obéir, _obéir_ , ou _mourir_. Mourir ou obéir. Tu dois les tuer. Tu dois leur faire du mal. Tu dois le tuer… tu dois le tuer, _le tuer_ , regarde-les dans les yeux pendant que tu les assassines. Tu deviendras _un monstre_ , _un assassin_ , tu n'as pas le choix, pas le choix… C'est le 2 mai, c'est la bataille, la bataille finale, tout se décide aujourd'hui… Tout finit, ou tout commence. Le feu, le feu, _le feu_ , les explosions, Potter, devant toi, le regard émeraude, feu, transpercé, monstre, cheveux roux, il entendait les cris, les cris encore qui résonnaient sans fin, il sentait la mort se faufiler vers lui, et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, le combat, le sang… Le feu. La mort. _Tu brûles, Draco… Tu meurs_.

Il se redressa brusquement, en sueur, dans des draps trempés. Un cauchemar. Encore. Il prit une grande respiration, s'essuya distraitement le front du dos de la main, tandis qu'il sortait de son lit. Il lança un sort inaudible pour tout sécher. S'il pouvait moins transpirer pendant ses cauchemars, ça l'arrangerait. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de courir un marathon. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il ne parvenait pas à respirer normalement. Sachant qu'il ne restait que quelques heures avant l'aube, et que de toute manière iln'avait aucuen chance de se rendormir, il se changea vite fait, enfila une veste et des chaussures, puis se glissa en dehors du dortoir. Il devait être aux alentours de 3 ou 4 heures du matin, il n'y avait probablement personne qui se baladait dans le château. Du moins, il espérait. Après le parc, un de ses endroits préférés étaient le haut de la tour d'astronomie. Bien-sûr, pas du tout par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé en fin de sixième année… Certainement pas. Ceci était un mauvais souvenir. Comme tant d'autres. Non, il aimait cet endroit pour la vue imprenable sur le ciel étoilé. Il n'était pas féru d'astronomie, mais la beauté des étoiles le laissait toujours sans voix. Il se dirigea donc, le plus discrètement possible, vers la tour monta les marches en silence, sur la pointe des pieds, doucement. Il allait pour s'asseoir, dans son coin habituel, quand il se rendit compte que quelqu'un était déjà là. _C'est une blague, putain_. Aucune importance, se dit-il, si c'est un gamin de troisième année qui pense faire son rebelle en sortant la nuit, je n'ai qu'à le dégager de là.

Il s'avança donc d'encore quelques pas pour voir clairement qui était l'inconnu. Et, il crut qu'il allait sauter du haut de la tour quand il le vit.

\- Potter… ? chuchota-t-il.

L'autre leva ses yeux émeraudes vers lui – toujours les mêmes, comme dans son cauchemar, comme toujours – et prit l'air le plus surpris de l'univers.

\- Malfoy ? Toi, ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est le milieu de la nuit, je te signale, commenta le Gyffondor.

\- T'es ici aussi, je te ferais remarquer.

Le blond s'assit, tout de même, à une bonne distance du brun. Qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- Cauchemars, je présume ? fit ce dernier.

\- Tu présumes bien, affirma Draco.

Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est qu'il figurait toujours à l'intérieur.

Le Serpentard se demandait si Merlin avait réellement une dent contre lui, ou si c'était juste une impression. D'abord, cette fichue Amortentia, qui ne lui sortait pas de la tête, et revenait sans cesse le perturber dans ses pensées. Puis, les excuses de Potter, dans le couloir, leurs regards échangés qu'il ne comprenait pas, la dernière fois, lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus à Prés-au-Lard, et maintenant, ça. Une rencontre inattendue en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Comme par hasard. A croire que quelqu'un là-haut faisait tout pour que Potter et lui se… rapprochent. « Rapproche-toi de lui, deviens son ami, gagne sa confiance, fais-toi bien voir des autres, aie l'air de quelqu'un de bien. » La voix de son père. _Lancinante_. Est-ce qu'il devait lui obéir ? Est-ce qu'il devait essayer de sympathiser, pour de vrai, avec Potter ? Est-ce qu'il devait, enfin, s'échapper de l'emprise de son père ? Bordel, bordel, bordel. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de toutes parts. Heureusement, le Gryffondor ne disait rien, et ne le regardait plus. C'était comme s'il était seul.

Que devait-il faire ? Et… Et si, pour une fois, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, vraiment lui, et pas ce que son père lui demandait de faire ? Rien qu'une fois ? Que se passerait il alors ? Et si… et si sa volonté et celle de son père ne faisait qu'une, cette fois-ci ? Et s'il avait envie d'être _ami_ avec Potter… ?

Maintenant, il en était certain, la folie l'avait complètement atteint. Lui ? Potter ? _Amis_ ? Impossible. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait que l'autre s'était excusé… Et qu'il avait aussi dit qu'il ne le pardonnerait jamais, jamais, _jamais_. Peut-on être amis si quelque chose d'aussi gros est là, si une aussi grande fissure se dresse entre les deux ? Peut-on devenir amis si l'un des deux est un monstre sans nom et l'autre un héros sauveur du monde ? Non, bien-sûr, qu'il était stupide, il n'aurait même pas dû y songer, _quelle connerie_ , encore, il devait arrête avec ses pensées à la con…

\- Malfoy, quand tu réfléchis trop de la fumée s'échappe de tes oreilles.

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. Quelques années auparavant, jamais il n'aurait laissé passer telle insulte. Mais tout avait changé. Maintenant il était assis pacifiquement à côtés de Potty, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, au beau milieu de la nuit.

\- Ferme-la, Potter.

Leurs noms de famille sonnaient autrefois presque comme des injures qu'ils se lançaient chacun à la figure, et à présent, ça ressemblait plutôt à une vielle habitude qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux… Voir les choses de cette façon donnait un sentiment très étrange à Draco. Oh, _par Merlin_ , il voulait devenir ami avec Potter. Il voulait devenir ami avec son ennemi de toujours, avec celui qui mériterait de le frapper jusqu'à le tuer, avec celui qu'il avait torturé pendant des années, avec celui qu'il était censé avoir toujours détesté, avec celui qui était dans tous ses cauchemars, et qui hantait ses journées tout aussi bien, celui qui lui rappelait l'horreur de la bataille, de la mort, du feu, celui qui le regardait trop intensément et qui possédait des yeux _trop_ verts, _trop_ émeraudes.

Draco secoua fortement sa tête de droite à gauche. Ok, calme, toutes ces âneries étaient dues à la fatigue, juste la fatigue, ça n'avait aucune importance… Oh, _putain_ , il devenait fou, timbré, il lui manquait une case. Il devait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment arrêter de divaguer si loin dans son esprit, ça n'allait plus, il perdait pieds.

Il se tourna vers Potter, et le dévisagea un instant. Il avait le regard tourné vers le ciel. Les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, entourées de ses bras. Il portait un gros pull en laine, qui semblait bordeaux, ou quelque chose du genre. Son jean était troué aux genoux. Ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre total, très foncés, un peu bouclés. Il avait une mâchoire plutôt carrée, la peau assez bronzée – Draco le remarquait parce qu'il avait l'air noir par rapport à lui –, les verres de ses lunettes étaient fissurés à un endroit, une toute petite fissure, ses joues étaient quelque peu rosies par le froid. Draco se rendit compte qu'Harry avait de nouveau tourné les yeux vers lui trop tard. Il baissa immédiatement la tête, dans un réflexe, et se mit à rougir, comme un adolescent de quatorze ans. Son cœur battait fort, fort, fort. Trop fort. Certainement, oui, _trop fort_.

Il ferma les paupières en espérant de tout son cœur disparaître de là, et tout oublier. Oublier à quel point il perdait le contrôle près de l'autre. Oublier ses battements cardiaques si rapides, et ses pensées qui s'emmêlaient et partaient dans tous les sens. Il voulait juste, tout oublier. _Tout effacer_.


	11. Chapitre 10

_et voici un petit chapitre, avec un peu beaucoup de retard, je l'avoue. j'ai pas tellement d'excuse, étant donné que j'ai plutôt bien avancé dans l'écriture, en fait. c'est surtout que j'accumule les problèmes personnels en ce moment, et disons que ma vie est assez compliqué; mais bon, on fait avec._

 _je vous remercie du fond du coeur de continuer à me lire et à suivre cette histoire, merci encore pour les reviews, merci merci!_

* * *

\- C'est bizarre de se retrouver là, tous les deux, non ? fit le brun, au bout d'un silence interminable.

\- Tu veux dire, après la bataille finale ?

\- Oui, entre autres. Après toutes ces années de… haine mutuelle.

\- C'est vrai que c'est étrange qu'on soit assis en haut de la tour d'astronomie au beau milieu de la nuit, sans vouloir casser la gueule à l'autre. A moins que… tu ne veuilles me casser la gueule ? hésita Draco.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du Gryffondor. Un frisson parcourut le corps du blond – le froid sans doute.

\- Non, assura-t-il. Je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, je ne te frapperai plus.

Harry lui lança un rapide coup d'œil avant de continuer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, encore une fois, murmura-t-il, sincère.

Un coup dans son cœur, encore une fois. Il était tellement perdu, n'y comprenait rien, rien à rien. Il n'était pas celui à qui on devait des excuses. Il était celui qui devait s'excuser. Pas l'inverse. Il sentait son sang battre à ses tempes, et la sensation qui remontait depuis son ventre, qui montait, montait, montait et allait exploser dans sa poitrine, et dans son crâne.

\- Arrête de suite avec ça, Potter, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Il ne voulait pas paraître si glacial – les vieilles habitudes reprenaient parfois le dessus – mais la colère commençait à le brûler, de l'intérieur, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que le brun s'excuse auprès de lui. Il ne pouvait pas. Et il perdait le contrôle, encore une fois, sous le poids des émotions. Il tremblait presque – de rage – tandis qu'il se relevait, pour lui faire face.

\- Ne t'excuse plus jamais.

Encore des mots, qui semblaient faits de glace, sans vie, morts. Draco ne voulait plus parler ainsi, comme son père, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Quand il était en colère, il devenait un mur de marbre. Il ne savait rien faire d'autre. Ses veines le brûlaient. Il dut prendre plusieurs bouffées d'air à plein poumons pour ne pas hurler. Mais, bordel, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il devenait taré.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses tellement que je m'excuse, Malfoy ? demanda doucement Potter.

Il le foudroya du regard, sans le vouloir réellement. Il ne lui en voulait pas, à lui. Il n'en voulait pas au brun, à ce héros, cet être courageux et sauveur de tous. Il s'en voulait, à lui-même. Plus que ça, en fait. Il se détestait. Il détestait tout ce qu'il représentait. Putain, tout, tout, tout. Il sentait qu'il se fissurait, qu'il allait craquer, se casser en morceaux, là, maintenant, devant Harry Potter, celui devant qui il n'aurait jamais pu s'effondrer, devant qui il n'aurait jamais imaginé tomber en pièces. Mais, ça arrivait, là. Il tombait.

\- Parce que ! Parce que je suis un monstre, et que j'ai détruit tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage ! J'ai fait tant de choses ignobles, si ignobles qu'elles n'ont pas de nom, et que j'en fais des cauchemars chaque nuit ! J'ai tué des gens, des bonnes personnes, qui ne méritaient pas de mourir j'ai obéi aux ordres de mon père et de Voldemort, j'ai agi comme le plus sombre des crétins toute ma vie, j'ai gâché ta vie, et ton futur, j'ai ruiné des familles, je mérite de pourrir à Azkaban, je mérite que les Détraqueurs viennent prendre mon âme, je mérite de crever ! Et toi, tu viens me faire des excuses, pour m'avoir frappé, alors que c'est tout ce que je mérite ! Tu ne comprends pas ?

Il criait, hurlait, presque. Quel con, il allait réveiller l'école entière. Mais, il avait commencé, et ne pouvait s'arrêter, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux émeraude qui le dévisageaient sans rien dire.

\- Tu ne comprends pas que je ne peux pas supporter que tu t'excuses après ce que j'ai fait ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait. Après la bataille. Après toutes ces années. J'ai servi du mauvais côté, j'ai cette fichue Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras, pour toute ma vie, je t'ai insulté, je t'ai craché dessus. Putain ! Je ne me suis jamais rebellé contre mon père, parce que j'étais trop faible ! Je ne l'ai jamais contredit, j'ai juste obéi, aveuglement, je l'ai écouté déblatérer pendant des heures sur des choses immondes. J'étais à la table du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter. Je suis un ennemi, tu comprends ? Je suis quelqu'un de détestable, et horrible, alors ne t'excuse plus jamais ! Je ne mérite pas tes excuses, je ne mérite pas d'être assis à côté de toi pacifiquement, je ne mérite pas que tu me parles sans me hurler dessus, je ne mérite même pas de revenir ici. Je suis… je suis… un monstre…

Les derniers mots furent murmurés, si bas qu'il douta que l'autre les ait entendus. Draco venait de vider son crâne de tout. Enfin, d'une bonne partie de ses pensées. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas à la bonne personne. Du tout, du tout. Et voilà… il avait, encore, merdé. Profondément. Il n'était vraiment qu'un incapable.

Il s'écroula de tout son poids contre le muret, bouffé par une intense envie de sauter par-dessus. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait après tout ? Il se sentait déjà mort de l'intérieur. Mort. Il ferma les yeux, posa sa tête contre ses genoux, ses bras autour, et se balança lentement d'avant en arrière, comme il le faisait quand il était petit, après que son père lui ait flanqué une raclée. C'était un peu comme s'il s'était flanqué une raclée à lui tout seul, dans un sens. Il avait l'impression qu'un vide immense le consumait, qu'un gouffre sans fond se formait dans sa poitrine, et que rien ne venait le combler. Il perdait l'équilibre, au-dessus de l'abysse, et que se passerait-il s'il tombait ? Que se passerait-il s'il sautait… ?

Draco oubliait de respirer par moment, ça lui semblait si dur, ça faisait si mal, tout semblait dur, et tout faisait mal. Comme de l'acier. Tranchant. Pourquoi est-ce que tout était tranchant ? Putain. Est-ce qu'il était seul ? Il ne savait plus. Peut-être que l'autre était parti, qu'il avait pris peur devant sa folie certaine, qu'il avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Peut-être que Rusard allait monter d'une minute à l'autre pour le foutre en retenue parce qu'il avait hurlé comme un dément. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment devenu fou ? Il pensait que oui. Tous ses sentiments en ébullition, rien de contrôlé, tout en désordre, sa tête qui le lançait, et les souvenirs qui dérapaient, les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, les émeraudes qui transperçaient, la voix de son père, le serpent, le feu, les cris, putain ! Il brûlait de nouveau. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Non, il brûlait, il mourrait, comme dans ses cauchemars. Il revoyait, sous ses paupières, le château en flamme, les hurlements, la détresse, la peur, la confusion, l'horreur, les sorts qui fusaient de toutes parts, les jets de lumière de toutes les couleurs, cheveux roux, encore, et les yeux bruns, mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il ne savait pas, plus, avait-il jamais su ?

Une main sur son épaule. Draco sursauta violemment, et se redressa. Potter. Il était toujours là. Il le regardait étrangement, avec ses yeux si brillants, et des étoiles dedans, si verts et beaux.

\- Drac… Je veux dire, Malfoy, commença Harry. Je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre. Malgré toutes tes actions, aussi horribles soient-elles. Si ça te pose un si grand problème, je ne m'excuserais plus, promis. Et… je ne pense pas non plus que tu sois horrible. Ni que tu mérites de crever.

Le blond respira. Inspire, expire, une fois, inspire, expire, deux fois. Son cœur battait trop fort, toujours trop fort, mais ça faisait moins mal. Il ne pouvait quitter Potter du regard. Ses prunelles devaient avoir un pouvoir de guérison.

\- Malfoy. Je… je n'avais jamais songé un seul instant que tu puisses te sentir si coupable, pour tout ça, la bataille, et le reste. Je… croyais que tu n'étais qu'un gamin immature, qui aimait faire du mal aux autres. Qui avait apprécié agir comme ça. Je ne vais pas m'excuser, d'accord ? Mais sache que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir fait des choses qu'il regrette. Je ne suis pas aussi parfait que j'en ai l'air.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais l'air parfait, fit Draco, à peine audible.

Le Gryffondor se mit à rire, doucement d'abord, puis un peu plus fort. Un rire qui perçait la nuit et faisait briller la lune. Ça résonnait. Le blond se dit que c'était probablement la chose la plus niaise qu'il n'avait jamais pensée, mais il ne le voyait pas autrement. Il le ressentait comme ça. C'était un rire qui allait plus loin que l'obscurité. Un rire qui lui faisait du bien, et il aurait donné beaucoup pour l'entendre, encore, et encore, toute la nuit durant. Même, toute la vie durant.

Quel sentimental il devenait à quatre heures du matin, il n'en revenait pas. Et dire que son premier cours de la journée commençait à huit heures tapantes – potions, de plus, partagé avec les rouges et ors. Et qu'il se trouvait ici. En haut de la tour d'astronomie, les joues mouillées de larmes qu'il n'avait pas senties coulées, les cordes vocales brûlantes d'avoir crié, écoutant le rire de Potter, qui le consolait.

Une situation des plus étranges.

Et, pourtant, il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde que le moment s'arrête.


	12. Chapitre 11

_bien le bonjour_

 _oui, je sais, je sais, ça fait environ mille cinq cents ans que je n'ai rien posté. comme je l'ai dit dans mon profil, j'ai une vie assez compliquée ces temps-ci, et j'ai du mal à garder la tête à la surface. je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté depuis si longtemps (alors que les chapitres sont rédigés) mais j'ai trèèèès peu accès à internet._

 _j'espère que ça s'arrangera bientôt._

 _en attendant, voici un chapitre, écrit il y a un paquet de temps alors je suis pas très certaine de la qualité, mais faudra faire avec mdrr._

 _bonne lecture, et merci de continuer à me suivre et à lire cette histoire._

* * *

Poudlard était dans tous ses états. Tout le monde s'affairait, en passant des élèves, aux professeurs, aux elfes de maison dans les cuisines, aux fantômes même. Le bal d'hiver avait lieu dans deux jours les préparatifs occupaient une partie des gens, tandis que l'autre moitié était obligée d'assister aux derniers cours avant les vacances.

Draco s'ennuyait ferme en Métamorphose, une matière qui ne lui avait jamais tapé dans l'œil plus que ça. McGo était peut-être une femme forte, courageuse, brillante, tout ce qu'on voulait, elle l'endormait presque autant que le professeur Binns – et ce n'était pas peu dire. Bon, pour être franc, il devait bien avouer que cette fatigue n'était pas seulement due aux corbeaux qu'ils devaient changer en oreillers à plumes, mais aussi au trop peu de sommeil qu'il avait eu cette nuit. Dormir moins de deux heures, franchement ? Ce n'était pas terrible pour le teint, disait-on. Enfin, disait Alya. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, ce matin-là, arriver à la table des Serpents pour le petit-déjeuner, elle avait poussé un petit cri, puis s'était précipité vers lui en l'assommant de : « Mais Drayyy qu'est-ce que tu as fait encooore ? Tu ressembles à un cadavre ! Tu as su-per mauvaise mine » et gnagnagna. De plus, il n'avait pas réussi à la faire décrocher de cet horrible surnom, alors elle continuait de l'appeler ainsi. Ce qui faisait rire El à gorge déployée, à chaque fois.

Les deux filles étaient vraiment excitées à propos du bal qui aurait lieu le surlendemain soir. Lui, pas tant que ça. L'idée de passer la soirée avec des gens, avec de la musique, de la danse, avec des couples, de devoir faire la discussion des heures durant, d'avoir l'air civilisé, d'essayer d'enlever le masque de circonstance de son visage, de rire, de parler, de ne pas être seul, ça le terrifiait quelque peu. Encore un grand changement. Auparavant, il aurait adoré ce genre d'événement. Là, il aurait mille fois préféré être seul. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être seul, la plupart du temps, et même si quelquefois la solitude le pesait, ça avait quelque chose d'étrangement réconfortant. Enfin, bien-sûr, maintenant il passait aussi du temps avec ses « nouveaux amis », soient El, principalement, Alya et les garçons. Ce qui était bizarre aussi, par rapport au « lui d'avant », c'était qu'il ne s'était pas du tout rapproché des garçons, mais des filles. Dans un sens amical. Avant ça, il n'avait qu'un seule… connaissance – parce que le mot « amie » ne pouvait s'appliquer – féminine proche, étant Pansy Parkinson. Le reste de son entourage était masculin. Tous ses amis étaient des garçons.

Bon, évidemment, il n'avait plus personne de cet ancien entourage, alors le changement s'imposait, de toute manière.

La sonnerie retentit. Il se leva précipitamment, et fit tomber ses affaires. Se maudissant d'être si brutal et maladroit – comme toujours –, il se baissa pour tout ramasser, et ne remarqua donc pas quand une personne s'arrêta près de lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se releva, qu'il la vit, juste en face de lui.

\- Luna ? dit-il, surpris.

La blonde à la chevelure de folle lui sourit à pleines dents.

\- Bonjour Draco Malfoy, commença-t-elle, d'une voix très sereine.

Il finit de ranger son sac, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, sentant la Serdaigle sur ses talons. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire là ? Même s'il ne prêtait pas beaucoup attention au cours, il était quand même capable de dire qu'elle n'y avait pas assisté, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même année. Il ne perdait pas la boule à ce point. Mais, elle était donc venue exprès de ce côté-là du château pour venir le voir ? Lui parler ? Et comment pouvait-elle bien savoir qu'il serait là ?

Il s'assit un peu plus loin sur un banc libre, sachant d'instinct qu'elle s'assiérait à ses côtés. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle portait encore un de ses accoutrements étranges, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une fille sortie tout droit de Ste Mangouste. Mais l'aspect loufoque de la blonde plaisait beaucoup à Draco – et pas qu'à lui d'ailleurs, mais c'était une autre histoire. Elle était décalée, et pas comme les autres, c'était ce qui était génial chez elle.

\- Bon… Euh, Luna, qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez McGo ? Tu n'étais pas en cours de Métamorphose quand même ?

Il était toujours certain que non, mais mieux valait être sûr, juste au cas où.

\- Tu es bête ! ria-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas de la même année, tu le sais bien Draco Malfoy.

Elle lui souriait encore, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de même, parce que c'était un sourire contagieux.

\- Alors… continua-t-il, pourquoi étais-tu là ? Comment tu as su que je serais là-bas ?

\- Je voulais te parler. Et, j'ai demandé à El ton emploi du temps. Il se trouve donc que tu avais un cours de Métamorphose. Alors, j'y suis allée. Puis, je t'ai vu ramasser tes affaires. Et je me suis avancée, j'ai attendu que tu te relèves. Après, tu t'es relevé, et…

\- Oui, oui, je sais à partir de là, coupa Draco. Alors, de quoi est-ce que tu veux me parler ?

Il avait beau enchaîner directement sur une autre question, il n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait mentionné Eléanor – il allait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec cette dernière…

Luna passa sa fine main dans ses cheveux broussailleux, ferma une seconde ses grands yeux bleu ciel, arrêta de sourire pour un instant. Puis elle rouvrit les paupières et fit comme si de rien n'était. Encore quelque chose que Draco ne pigeait pas. Il devrait le rajouter à sa liste – déjà bien longue.

\- En fait, je voulais te parler de plusieurs choses importantes. Tu dois m'écouter, Draco Malfoy, et ne pas m'interrompre. Compris ?

Il hocha la tête sans réfléchir, étonné par son ton autoritaire.

\- Bien. C'est à cause des Joncheruines, tu sais… Il y en a déjà plein autour de ta tête, et ils t'empêchent de penser correctement… donc, tu dois te concentrer.

Elle avait pris un air des plus sérieux, alors le Serpentard se dit qu'éclate de rire serait peut-être un peu malvenu sur le moment.

\- La première chose que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'Harry Potter est mon ami. (Draco n'aimait pas, du tout, le fait qu'il se mette à frissonner en entendant son nom.) Même s'il n'est pas tout le temps gentil – comme dans le train, en début d'année, et quand il t'a frappé – et qu'il lui arrive d'être vraiment méchant et bête, il est mon ami, et je l'aime beaucoup.

Ses prunelles brillaient tandis qu'elle s'exprimait. On aurait dit deux grands lacs.

\- Et, même si ça peut te paraître anodin, il me parle souvent. Il se confie à moi, surtout depuis… la bataille, tu sais. Et il m'a parlé de vos discussions, de ses excuses dans le couloir – au fait, Hermione n'est pas la seule à l'avoir disputé après coup – et de la tour d'astronomie, et des regards, et tout ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, et de toi. C'est très bizarre qu'il parle autant de toi, tu sais, je trouve. Très bizarre. Je me suis demandée si c'était la faute des Joncheruines – comme toi, il en a beaucoup qui volent autour de sa tête – mais je ne suis pas sûre. Il n'en dit pas beaucoup à Ron, parce que Ron c'est Ron, et que c'est une tête de mule. Il a besoin de plus de temps. Et Hermione, elle est trop… proche de Ronald. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me parle à moi. Mais il le fait. Et il faut que je te parle, à toi.

La respiration du blond se faisait plus saccadée. Le brun parlait de lui ? Souvent ? Vraiment ? Il dut se faire violence pour laisser Luna continuer.

\- Harry est tout cassé à l'intérieur. Mais tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es comme lui. Je crois qu'il s'en rend compte. Au début, il pensait que tu n'étais qu'un lâche, qu'un tas de trucs mauvais. Il était noyé dans sa colère, tellement profondément que rien ni personne ne pouvait l'en sortir. Noyé dans sa colère et sa douleur. Il avait tout le temps mal. Mais – je ne sais pas comment – il est passé au-dessus. Ça s'est passé d'un coup. Il m'a raconté cette histoire de potion bizarre, l'Atorpentia, ou je sais plus quoi. C'est vraiment bizarre ça, tu sais. Ma mère avait l'habitude de dire que les vrais sentiments sont révélés dans des moments d'inattention. Puis, il m'a dit que tu avais réagi étrangement après ses excuses dans le couloir. Très étrangement, même. Tu agis très étrangement. Tu penses peut-être pouvoir tromper tout le monde, mais je te vois tel que tu es, Draco Malfoy. Tu te caches. Tu dis mériter toute la haine du monde, parce que tu te hais plus que tout. Il m'a expliqué en détails la nuit, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Tu as éclaté, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as craqué, et pour une fois tu as lâché prise. Harry… Harry ne pensait pas que tu puisses être si cassé à l'intérieur. Si humain. Si… comme lui.

 _Si comme lui._ Draco avait l'impression que maintenant c'était son cœur qui lâchait prise dans sa poitrine.

\- Luna… Harry pense vraiment… tout ça ?

Tout ce que la Serdaigle venait de raconter lui semblait invraisemblable. Même pas envisageable. Peut-être qu'elle avait tout inventé ? Peut-être qu'elle était envoyée par quelqu'un pour lui faire une blague idiote ? Peut-être qu'elle se trompait juste sur toute la ligne ? Il ne savait pas, mais tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Tout s'entrechoquait, s'entremêlait, jusqu'à ce qu'il confonde tout. Il avait l'impression de tomber. Ne plus savoir quoi penser. Il ne voyait plus la vérité. Putain, putain. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il perde le contrôle maintenant… Ce n'était pas censé lui arriver, ce genre de chose. Il devait garder le contrôle en permanence. Ne laisser apparaître aucune émotion. Se cacher. Porter un masque de glace. Toujours. Mais il ratait tout, n'est-ce pas ? Son père le trouverait pathétique. Il se trouvait lui-même pathétique. Il n'agissait plus avec la « classe », avec la « dignité » qui accompagnait sa famille. Il faisait honte.

\- Draco ? Je vois tes pensées tourbillonner dans tes yeux. Tu as l'air perdu.

La voix douce de Luna le ramena sur terre. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen pour empêcher ces instants de dérapage complet d'arriver encore, et encore. C'était insupportable. Et invivable. Il avait la sensation d'être complètement fou. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de reprendre ce qu'il disait avant tout cela.

\- Je… Oui, non, je suis perdu. C'est vrai, ce que tu dis ? Tu… tu crois vraiment tout ça ?

\- Non, je ne le crois pas, répondit-elle sans se presser, si calmement que le blond avait presque envie de la secouer pour qu'elle parle plus vite. Je ne le crois pas, je le sais.

Luna lui fit un grand sourire, puis se mit debout, tourna deux fois sur elle-même, avant de se rasseoir à sa place. Draco ne retint pas un léger rire devant la singularité de la scène. Un rire qui semblait presque forcé, tant il n'en avait pas l'habitude, mais qui était pourtant sincère. La Serdaigle se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- Je vais aller au bal avec Eléanor, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. Je suis très contente.

Le Serpentard se dit qu'elle n'était certainement pas la seule à l'être.

\- Tu y vas avec Alya Wellington. La plupart des garçons que je croise ne font que parler d'elle, tu sais. J'en ai entendus dire que c'était un gâchis qu'elle y aille avec toi. Ils disent ça parce que personne ne veut aller avec eux… probablement parce qu'ils sont très bêtes.

Ils restèrent sans rien dire un moment. Elle balançait ses jambes d'avant en arrière, et sifflotaient un air des Bizarr'Sisters. Draco, lui, essayait toujours de trier le flot d'informations qui lui étaient parvenues récemment. Alors, reprenons depuis le tout début : après le 2 mai, Harry avait été pris d'une colère sans limite contre lui, jusqu'au point où il l'avait frappé à l'en faire perdre connaissance puis il y avait eu cette scène si perturbante en cours de potion, avec ce foutu philtre, et cette odeur puis les excuses, dans le couloir, « je ne te frapperai plus », « je ne te pardonnerai jamais, jamais, jamais » et son cœur se détraquant quand il croisait les deux fameuses prunelles vertes puis leur rencontre inattendue à Prés-au-Lard, dans la boutique de vêtements, sa perte de contrôle, à chaque fois et, pour finir, la tour d'astronomie – le pire, peut-être ? – l'autre nuit, ses cauchemars, lui qui craquait et éclatait comme un fou devant Potter, et ce con qui le consolait, qui s'excusait – encore – qui ne le haïssait pas. Et Luna, maintenant, qui venait lui annoncer qu'Harry Potter parlait de lui – souvent – et trouvait qu'ils… se ressemblaient ? Bordel. Harry pensait qu'il était _cassé de l'intérieur_. Draco se sentait ainsi, la plupart du temps. Cassé, en mille morceaux. Mais il n'aurait jamais songé que le Gryffondor puisse le voir ainsi.

La Serdaigle se leva soudain d'un bond, fouilla un instant avec ferveur dans son sac pour en sortir la paire de lunettes la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vue.

\- Euh… Luna ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec… ça ? demanda-t-il, en essayant de paraître poli.

Il dut se retenir de rire quand elle les posa sur son nez et se tourna vers lui avec le plus grand des sérieux :

\- Il est temps que je parte à la chasse aux Joncheruines. Je suis certaine d'avoir vu quelqu'un passer en ayant plein autour de sa tête, je dois le retrouver.

Sur ce, elle se mit à courir et disparut rapidement au bout du couloir. Draco soupira. Cette fille était vraiment… étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, elle possédait une aura ensoleillée. Teintée de folie douce.

Il se releva à son tour quelques secondes plus tard, et prit le chemin de son dortoir, tout en ressassant, encore et encore, la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il se sentait – presque – encore plus perdu qu'avant. Le nombre de questions qu'il se posait à la minute était probablement impressionnant. Comme si son crâne était une usine qui travaillait et chauffait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. De la fumée devait certainement sortir de ses oreilles de temps en temps… Il se demanda, en riant, si ce n'était pas la faute de ces fameux Joncheruines. Peut-être.


	13. Chapitre 12

_comme j'ai eu le temps d'avancer dans l'écriture, je vous poste un petit chapitre! et comme le dernier, je l'ai écrit il y a longtemps, donc je ne garantie rien._

 _juste pour vous mettre un peu au courant, j'ai à présent dépassé les 50 000 mots! je sais que comparé à certaines ff, c'est pas grand chose mais j'en suis quand même contente._

 _j'aurais peut-être - j'espère - un peu plus de temps pour poster maintenant._

 _bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercie de toujours me suivre et me lire!_

* * *

\- Draco, tu es en avance, annonça El de but en blanc quand elle lui ouvrit la porte du dortoir des filles, sur laquelle il toquait en vain depuis cinq minutes.

\- Je sais, fit-il.

La jeune rousse poussa un long soupir, avant de le laisser passer. Leur dortoir n'en était pas vraiment un, à vrai dire. Alya et Eléanor avaient en effet chassé toutes les autres filles de leur année, afin d'avoir la pièce pour elles toutes seules. Le reste des Serpentardes de septième année avait dû se trouver une place chez les plus jeunes. Lorsqu'on lui avait raconté ça pour la première fois, Draco s'était senti assez fier d'elles. C'était, il fallait l'avouer, une action digne de Serpentard. Enfin, bref, il n'y avait donc que deux lits occupés dans ce dortoir. Pour résumer le tableau devant lequel il se trouvait, il aurait utilisé le mot « bordel », avant de remarquer le côté d'Alya qui était plus que parfaitement rangé. La coupure entre les deux filles était visible à l'œil nu. On pouvait dire, en les connaissant un minimum, qui dormait où, à qui étaient telles affaires, etc. Le désordre régnait en maître autour du lit d'El, les vêtements traînaient par terre, mêlés à des parchemins, plumes, oreillers, objets en tous genres. Au contraire, quand on regardait de l'autre côté, on pouvait voir un lit fait, puis une commode où chaque chose avait une place précise – au millimètre près, semblait-il – ainsi qu'un grand miroir à pied, et un dressing qui paraissait s'étendre à l'infini, gorgé d'habits pliés à la perfection, ou mis sur des cintres.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, commença son amie, Aly est une folle niveau rangement, elle m'en donne presque la nausée.

Elle se mit à rire.

\- Et je lui donne la nausée aussi avec mon bordel sans nom.

\- On se demande comment vous réussissez à cohabiter comme ça, fit remarquer Draco.

El hocha la tête, en souriant toujours.

\- C'est une question de dur entraînement, de quelques règles d'espace personnel, et d'un certain respect de l'autre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

La rousse portait sa robe de bal. Qui ressemblait toujours à s'y tromper avec un enchevêtrement de bouts de tissus lacés ci et là au hasard. Pourtant, elle était ravissante. Bon, elle avait peut-être un peu l'air d'un clown, ou d'une folle sortant tout juste de Ste Mangouste, mais qui en avait quelque chose à faire C'était Eléanor. Et, de plus, elle allait sortir avec Luna.

\- El ? Dis-moi, tu sais que tu ne vas pas pouvoir encore mentir à tout le monde, ce soir, si tu vas au bal avec Luna Lovegood ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, l'angoisse transperçant déjà ses yeux.

\- Tu… Tu penses que c'est fini ? Je ne peux plus le cacher ?

Sa détresse était touchante, mais c'était pour le mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher éternellement.

\- Ne me dis quand même pas que tu pensais sincèrement qu'en allant danser avec Luna, on ne remarquerait rien ?

Elle fixa soudainement ses pieds, se dandinant d'une jambe à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

\- Eh bien… Si… Un peu. J'espérais, tu vois.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir cette conversation, car une seconde plus tard, Alya sortir de la salle de bain. Vêtue de la robe turquoise qu'elle avait achetée à Prés-au-Lard qui soulignait les lignes parfaites et presque provocantes de son corps, les cheveux remontés en un chignon haut, d'où quelques mèches bouclées s'échappaient, les yeux maquillés de noir, la bouche teinte d'un rouge sombre, elle semblait seulement à moitié réelle. Draco se demanda comment El, qui vivait avec elle ici, n'était pas tombée sous son charme.

\- Par Merlin, Aly. Tu aurais pu frapper moins fort, commenta la rousse. Quand tu vas débarquer, ils vont tous tomber dans les pommes.

La jeune fille ria doucement, mais ne dit rien, osant à peine regarder Draco. Comme si elle avait peur qu'il la rejette à la dernière minute. Il fut touché par l'importance qu'elle accordait à son avis, mais il essaya de ne pas y réfléchir pour l'instant. Il se contenta de lui sourire, dans le silence, lui aussi.

\- Bon, c'est pas le tout mais je suis attendue moi ! s'exclama Eléanor, tout en se dépêchant de prendre son sac.

Elle était en train de se ruer vers la sortie de la chambre quand elle fut arrêtée par l'exacte question qu'elle voulait éviter :

\- Tu es attendue par qui ? fit Alya.

La jeune fille tourna lentement sur ses talons, voulant retarder le moment fatidique. Draco pouvait lire la frayeur dans ses yeux. Il lui adressa un imperceptible mouvement de la tête pour l'encourager. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle devait annoncer à sa meilleure amie ce qu'elle lui avait toujours caché. Elle devait sortir de l'ombre. Elle devait se révéler au grand jour. Et il espérait que ce soir était le bon soir pour ça.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de se lancer, et de déblatérer d'un bloc ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, depuis si longtemps.

\- J'aime les filles. Je veux dire, j'aime les filles dans le même sens que tu aimes les garçons. Je vais au bal avec une fille. Elle s'appelle Luna Lovegood, tu dois la connaître de nom je pense. J'ai développé des sentiments pour elle depuis des années, et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire parce que je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais, et tu es la seule _vraie amie_ que j'ai jamais eue Aly, et je ne veux pas te perdre, alors c'était mieux de tout cacher et enfouir en moi, de faire tout disparaître, et de faire semblant d'être comme toi. Je suis désolée de ne rien t'avoir dit. (Elle croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie.) _S'il-te-plait_ , ne me traite pas de monstre, ou d'anomalie, ou de je ne sais quoi…

Sans prononcer aucun mot, la brune s'avança et l'enlaça.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire des années avant, El. Des années avant, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Draco recula un peu, pour les laisser seules à leur moment d'intimité. _Enfin_. C'était une bonne chose. Il avait eu peu de doutes sur la réaction d'Alya, parce que franchement, quelle meilleure amie vous rejette à cause de votre orientation sexuelle ? Pas une meilleure amie, justement. El avait vécu seule, à l'intérieur d'elle-même, avec ses sentiments envahissants qu'elle ne pouvait partager avec personne. Jusque maintenant. Cette soirée commençait bien. Il n'était pas 19h, et des vies changeaient déjà. Il se mit à songer à tout ce qui pouvait encore arriver, à Potter et ses amis, et à tous ceux qui seraient là ce soir. L'un des premiers événements de la sorte à regrouper autant de monde, depuis la bataille.

Il ordonna aux souvenirs douloureux de rester à leur place, tout au fond de son crâne, pour au moins quelques heures. Il voulait passer cette soirée comme n'importe quel jeune homme de son âge. Il voulait pouvoir respirer ce soir. Il voulait pouvoir se sentir libre, débarrassé de chaines, débarrassé de peur, de souffrance, de cauchemars. Il voulait rire avec des amis, parler de choses insignifiantes, danser, et ne plus penser.

Mais, Draco ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il n'était pas de ceux qui savaient se libérer d'eux-mêmes. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à se sentir bien ce soir, mais ça ne durerait pas quelques heures. Et puis, il verrait inéluctablement Potter à un moment ou un autre. Et ça, ça n'apportait rien de bon. Ça n'apportait que des tornades dans son esprit. Rien que d'y songer, il pouvait sentir la tempête venir. Alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était la tranquillité et l'insouciance d'une soirée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir le droit à cela, comme tous les autres ?


	14. Chapitre 13

_hey! je voulais poster ce week-end, mais bon j'ai pas pu, faute de temps, tout ça._

 _c'est l'un des premiers longs chapitres celui-là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

 _j'avance assez bien sur un jour, j'écris dès que je peux. je vous avoue que ça se complique, l'histoire devient complexe où j'en suis... juste pour vous donner une idée, je suis au chapitre 31, ce qui me donne environ 60 000 mots. ne me tuez pas pour poster le chapitre 13 alors que j'en ai 18 d'avance, please._

 _bonne lecture, et encore merci de continuer à me lire et à suivre Un jour!_

* * *

Il n'avait jamais vu la Grande Salle transformée de cette façon. Quoique peut-être à l'occasion du bal du Tournoi des Trois Champions, mais il n'en était même pas sûr. La pièce était tout simplement _méconnaissable_. Il aurait été incapable de savoir dans quelle salle il se trouvait s'il ne connaissait pas cet endroit aussi bien.

La moitié de la place était remplie de tables rondes, entourées de chaises. L'autre moitié avait été aménagée par une scène, et une piste de danse. Un immense lustre illuminait le tout d'une douce lumière bleutée. De longs rubans se trouvaient accrochés au plafond, au milieu de bougies qui flottaient dans les airs. Sur chaque table, on trouvait un chandelier scintillant d'une couleur bleue intense qui semblait fait directement dans la pierre précieuse. De faux flocons argentés tombaient sans cesse de nulle part, et s'évaporaient en paillettes avant de toucher le sol. De grandes fleurs de glace se tenaient dans chaque coin de la pièce, diffusant une lueur saphir.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait même plus de mot pour exprimer ce qu'il voyait, et décrire chaque détail. Il avait l'impression que tout avait été prévu, tout avait été calculé, tout avait été mis, posé, là, _exprès_. Tout était beau.

Les élèves affluaient déjà, par groupe, ou par couple. Les places n'avaient pas été attribuées, alors ils pouvaient tous se placer selon leur envie. Il chercha du regard El et Luna. Lui et Alya étaient partis après Eléanor de la salle commune de Serpentard, alors il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de les voir toutes les deux ensemble. Il n'avait qu'une hâte pourtant : savoir à quoi ressemblerait la robe de Luna. Si celle d'El lui paraissait farfelue, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point celle de Luna devait sortir de l'ordinaire. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à sa cavalière qui, elle aussi, avait été absorbée par la superbe décoration de la salle. Ses yeux et sa tenue se mariaient à la perfection avec les couleurs mises à l'honneur. Il se demandait presque si ce n'était pas fait exprès, ça aussi.

Alors que du monde arrivait toujours par la grande porte en bois, il aperçut enfin deux des jeunes filles qu'il préférait. Assises, seules, à une table près du buffet, elles étaient en grande conversation. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas distinguer grand-chose, mais il était quasiment certain que la robe de Luna était vert fluo. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il fit signe à Alya de le suivre, et il se dirigea vers elles. En avançant, comme par hasard – tout sur tout dans cette soirée était peut-être fait exprès, finalement – il croisa le regard étincelant émeraude qu'il redoutait tant. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il était arrivé ? Cinq minutes, tout au plus ? Seulement cinq minutes. Et il croisait déjà son regard. _Franchement_. Il aurait supplié Merlin de lui donner quelques minutes de répit. Même quelques secondes auraient été les bienvenues. Parce ce qu'il savait, à 100% certain, c'était qu'à partir du moment où il plongeait dans ces yeux, il était incapable d'arrêter d'y penser. D'arrêter d'y penser, rien que le temps de dire Quidditch. Comment pourrait-il profiter de la soirée si à chaque instant il repensait, _encore, et encore_ , au regard de Potter ?

Ce dernier s'était installé avec Granger et Weasley – évidemment – un peu à l'écart de la foule. Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'était pas accompagné particulièrement. Aussitôt, l'étreinte familière de la culpabilité lui serra les entrailles, comme un _étau_. Il se força à respirer, à continuer à avancer, à ne rien laisser paraître. Alors que l'autre le suivait toujours des yeux. Transperçant. Intense. _Trop_.

Il pressa le pas, et atteint Luna et El avant de s'en rendre compte. Les filles arrêtèrent de parler dès qu'il arriva. Il s'assit avec hâte sur la première chaise venue, qui tournait le dos à la table du Sauveur puis il essaya vaguement d'écouter la conversation qui se déroulait autour de la table. Sans grand succès. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vagabonder dans son esprit, de se perdre dans des réflexions sans queue ni tête, de voir des images se superposer au décor qui l'entourait.

\- Draco ? fit la voix de sa rousse préférée, avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Le blond s'aperçut alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté son assiette des yeux depuis plusieurs minutes, tout perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées. Il devait avoir l'air plutôt bizarre, pour changer.

Il s'efforça de sourire. Le sourire forcé à la Malfoy. Non, à la Draco – les Malfoy ne sourient pas, _voyons_.

\- Ça va, ça va, déclara-t-il mécaniquement.

Elles échangèrent un regard furtif.

\- On dirait que tu viens d'échapper à un Epouvantard, dit Luna d'un ton calme et posé.

Et, à vrai dire, c'était presque vrai.

Draco se demandait si, à présent sa plus grande peur ne serait pas de croiser les yeux de Potter. Peut-être. _Probable_.

Alya vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, dans les secondes qui suivirent. Elle le dévisagea un instant, avec une expression indescriptible sur le visage, puis fit comme si de rien n'était. Il ne releva pas. Et se mit plutôt à regarder plus attentivement la robe verte de Luna. Des centaines de minuscules fleurs étaient cousues dans le tissu. Elles tournaient légèrement, puis grandissaient, s'ouvraient, se rétractaient. On aurait dit qu'elles étaient vivantes, qu'elles ouvraient leurs pétales, puis fanaient à la fin du jour.

\- Ma mère disait que les fleurs symbolisaient le cycle éternel de la vie. La couleur verte, elle, représente Noël, mais ça tout le monde le sait, n'est-ce pas ?

Luna lui souriait. El était perdue dans la contemplation de sa cavalière, et souriait elle aussi. Draco fut frappé par sa maigreur. Pas qu'il n'y avait jamais fait attention auparavant, mais à cet instant – il ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'éclairage ou quoi – mais elle lui semblait particulièrement alarmante. Prendre dix kilos lui aurait fait du bien. Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne se privait pas de manger, mais alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas plus épaisse ? S'il ne lui en avait jamais encore parlé, il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le faire.

La conversation tourna bientôt aux potins. Savoir qui était venu accompagné avec qui. C'était LA chose intéressante ce soir. Ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça – il avait perdu tout intérêt à la vie intérieure du château, cette année – mais il se mit tout de même à écouter. Les rumeurs allaient bon train.

\- Dean et Seamus sortent publiquement en couple pour la première fois. Depuis le temps qu'ils sont ensemble – ou que tout le monde sait qu'ils devraient être ensemble – franchement…

\- Apparemment, Charles n'a trouvé personne pour l'accompagner, le pauvre, quand même…

\- On m'a dit que Henry viendrait avec une Serdaigle de troisième année. Vous vous rendez compte ? Alors qu'il a trois ans de plus qu'elle.

\- Il parait que Cho Chang a été invitée par plus de vingt personnes différentes. On ne sait pas trop avec qui elle viendra, mais j'espère que ce sera Kevin. Ils iraient tellement bien ensemble, et en plus il est à Poufsouffle, alors ça lui rappellera Cédric… Oh quoique ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée si ça lui rappelle Cédric.

\- Harry avait raconté qu'à l'époque où il sortait avec elle, que Cho pleurait souvent quand elle l'embrassait parce qu'elle pensait à Cédric.

Comme toujours, la dernière déclaration, inattendue, sortait tout droit de la bouche de Luna. Etrangement, Draco aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir su ça. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler Harry embrassant Cho. Ça le faisait se sentir… _mal_. Ça sonnait _faux_ dans son crâne. Ça ne sonnait… pas _juste_. Pas comme il fallait.

Soudain, la voix amplifiée de McGonagall s'éleva dans la salle, couvrant chaque conversation. Tous se turent instantanément, et se tournèrent vers la grande table installée spécialement pour les professeurs. La directrice de l'école s'était levée, et scrutait la foule de son regard sévère. Elle portait une longue robe vert foncé, ainsi qu'un chapeau pointu, qui lui donnait l'air d'une sorcière de conte. Il devait l'avouer, il avait beau ne pas l'avoir beaucoup appréciée pendant sa scolarité, cette femme avait de la prestance à revendre. Et besoin de l'aide de personne pour imposer le silence à des centaines d'élèves au même moment.

\- Ce soir est un soir spécial, comme vous le savez tous, commença-t-elle. C'est le premier bal d'hiver, se déroulant ici, à Poudlard, depuis le fameux Tournoi des Trois sorciers. A cette époque, nous ne nous doutions pas encore que Voldemort allait revenir. Nous ne savions pas encore que nous devrions nous battre. Nous pensions être en sécurité. Cette année-là, Voldemort est revenu parmi nous. Et aujourd'hui, nous pouvons être fiers de célébrer sa défaite ! Ce bal a été fait pour honorer comme il se doit toutes les victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses Mangemorts. Pour honorer les victimes de la bataille, qui a eu lieu ici même, dans l'enceinte de l'école. Pour se remémorer, tous ensemble, ceux que nous avons perdus durant cette sombre époque. Nous devons nous rappeler qu'ils ne sont pas morts en vain. Leur sacrifice a sauvé nos vies, et nous devons les remercier, remercier tous ceux qui ne sont plus là, ceux qui se sont battus, car, sans eux, ce château ne serait qu'une ruine, et aucun bal n'aurait lieu ce soir. Alors, mes chers élèves et professeurs, je vous propose de lever votre baguette à la mémoire de ceux qui nous ont quittés.

A ces mots, toutes les personnes présentes, comme saisies par une seule volonté, se mirent debout. Puis, chacun se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa vers le ciel. Bientôt, des centaines de petits points lumineux apparurent. Draco tremblait. Il se concentrait pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Il essayait de ne pas se sentir écrasé par la culpabilité – mais c'était impossible. Pourtant, il ne devait pas flancher ici, maintenant.

Tous ces gens. Tous ces morts. Tous ces souvenirs. Ils s'étaient tous battus, ils avaient tous perdu quelqu'un, et ils étaient tous là. Et lui, au milieu. Au milieu de survivants. Au milieu de sauveurs. Au milieu de tous ceux qui s'étaient lancés, corps et âmes, dans cette bataille, qui avaient saigné, qui avaient vu leurs amis mourir sous leurs yeux, qui avaient assisté à des massacres, qui avaient été les témoins de la destruction de ce château. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Pourquoi était-il au milieu de tous ces gens ? Il n'était pas comme eux. Il n'était pas un sauveur.

Il devait foutre le camp, bordel. Fuir. Se casser. Partir, partir, partir, loin.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'être ici. Il ne méritait pas d'être accueilli dans cette foutue école alors qu'il avait fait tant de choses horribles. Pourquoi l'avait-on accepté ? Il ne comprenait pas, non. Si Draco avait été McGo, il lui aurait claqué la porte au nez, ni plus ni moins. C'était quoi ? Une deuxième chance ? Pour voir ce qu'il valait, à présent ? Tellement étaient partis il y avait de la place de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette idée s'insinuait dans son esprit, comme un poison, et alors que tous s'asseyaient de nouveau, tout c'à quoi il pensait était fuir. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus sérieusement avant ? Quelle importance avait les ordres de son père, _franchement_ ? Il s'en _fichait_. Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. _Stop_. C'était _fini_. Il abandonnait. Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus ça lui semblait la chose à faire. Peut-être cette nuit, après tout. Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? Il trouverait un moyen de sortir. Ce n'était pas ça le problème. Il avait réussi à lier des liens, en quelques mois. _Mais quel idiot_. Draco savait pourtant qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser quiconque l'approcher, et encore moins devenir son ami ! Maintenant, il y avait El, Alya, et même Luna. Sans parler de Potter. Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Potter. Merde.

Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il partait ? Qu'est-ce que Potter en penserait ? Avec cette idée de fuite, il en avait momentanément oublié Potter et le reste. Et les ouragans à l'intérieur de son cœur et de sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire avec ça ?

Tous les élèves s'étaient rassis et la rumeur des conversations reprenait dans la Grande Salle, comme à son habitude. Draco n'arrivait plus à respirer de façon naturelle, et son souffle entrecoupé attira vite l'attention d'El, à ses côtés, qui le dévisageait. Il eut beau tenter de fuir ses yeux insistants, il n'y échappa pas.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe dans ton crâne, là, parce que ça m'a pas l'air terrible, annonça-t-elle d'une voix sans timbre.

\- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il, sans conviction.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu mentais très mal, Malfoy ?

Sa bouche souriait mais ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude. Voilà que tout ex-Mangemort qu'il était, cette jeune fille s'inquiétait pour lui, et de façon sincère. Quel bordel.

Il aurait dû rester froid. Loin des autres. Loin de tous. Rester seul. Il aurait dû rester stoïque, rester Malfoy, rester détesté par tous. Détesté par Potter. Le voilà qui pensait encore à Potter. Ce foutu balafré.

La main toute menue de son amie vint se poser sur son bras. Elle semblait fragile au premier abord, et pourtant, elle se referma autour et le tira vers une autre table vide, sans qu'il puisse résister. Sans qu'il essaie, en fait. Il était dans un état second et n'avait qu'une vague, très très vague idée de ce qui se passait. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau avait été réduit en bouillie.

\- Draco, faut que tu m'expliques le problème. On dirait que tu t'es pris un Cognard dans la tronche et que ça t'a rendu déficient mentalement, si tu ne l'étais pas avant. Ou alors que l'entièreté de ta famille est morte, parce que t'as aussi une tête d'enterrement. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive… (El avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens et s'exprimait avec toutes ses émotions) Je suis ton amie, tu sais. Je suis là, tu n'es pas tout seul. Explique-moi ce qui se passe ce soir. Ça a l'air pire que d'habitude, et c'est pas peu dire, parce que t'as toujours l'air tristounet, beau blond.

Toute la dignité qu'il tentait de conserver s'évapora à l'instant où la première larme coula. Une deuxième suivit, puis une troisième, qui n'eut pas le temps de dévaler la moitié de sa joue avant d'être essuyée par sa main. Il avait le cœur en morceaux. C'était trop, trop c'était toujours trop, de toute façon. Une minute il voulait aller mieux, il voulait être heureux, s'épanouir, s'affranchir de son père la minute d'après il voulait s'enfuir de Poudlard, il regrettait de s'être fait des amis, il ne méritait rien celle d'après c'était encore autre chose. Instabilité, c'était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Tout cela, c'était instable. Il était _instable_. C'est ce qu'il murmura à El. « Je suis instable. »

La musique douce que l'orchestre jouait pénétrait lentement sous son crâne, et la mélodie l'apaisa, comme une potion appliquée sur une blessure. Draco n'avait pas de blessure il était une blessure.

Les gens dansaient, remarqua-t-il. Des groupes de deux, trois, ou même quatre tournoyaient sur la piste, en rythme. Ils lui semblaient tous flous, derrière le voile humide de ses quelques larmes.

Il tourna la tête vers son amie, toujours à côté de lui. Elle le fixait, sans cligner des yeux, sans sourire, sans bouger. Il n'avait pourtant dit que trois mots pour répondre à ses questions, mais elle ne demandait pas plus. Elle ne posait plus de questions. Il avait répondu pour le reste avec ses larmes. Il ne pleurait pas devant les autres. Il pleurait seul. Ces gouttes, qui avaient dévalé pour un instant ses joues, elles étaient pour El.

La jeune fille se leva gracieusement, alors que la grâce ne faisait certainement pas partie de ses attributs principaux. Elle lui offrit un immense sourire, qui lui fit du bien jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Puis, elle lui tendit une main, et l'invita à venir sur la piste.

\- Allez, beau gosse, il est temps de se sortir les doigts du cul, annonça-t-elle avec toute l'élégance dont elle était capable.

Il ne réprima pas le rire qui montait dans sa gorge, et rire, rire, rire, ça le requinqua comme la meilleure des potions de Mrs Pomfresh.

Draco accepta la main tendue, pensa à peine à tous ceux qui pouvaient le voir, pensa à peine à Potter, assis quelque part dans cette salle, et à ses prunelles émeraude. Ils se positionnèrent au milieu des autres danseurs, et puis la musique changea. Un air plus entrainant remplit alors la pièce et plus de personnes quittèrent leurs chaises pour se joindre à eux. Luna et Alya les rejoignirent à leur tour, sans rien dire de l'attitude étrange de Draco. Personne ne dit rien.

Ils se mirent juste à danser. A danser dans la foule, à danser, danser, tourner, virer, tourner, encore, sauter, crier, chanter, chanter les paroles qui s'élevaient, au loin. La piste devient bientôt comblée. La frénésie de la musique gagnait tout le monde. L'atmosphère se réchauffait, brûlait, comme une flamme. Draco dansait, comme les autres, et cet instant fut magique, inoubliable et unique. Car il oublia qui il était. Il oublia les morts, son père, les fissures qui le crevaient, les cicatrices sur son corps, il oublia tout, et il respira. Et ce fut beau. Il tournoya avec les autres, comme s'ils étaient tous les mêmes. Il se mouvait, il bougeait, il s'élançait. Il avait l'air d'un oiseau en cage qu'on aurait libéré de sa prison pour la première fois. Son cœur battait la chamade, en rythme avec les instruments de l'orchestre, en rythme avec les voix qui chantaient, hurlaient autour de lui. Il riait, et il était comme les autres. Il était comme les autres. Il n'était plus Draco Malfoy, le fils de Mangemort, obéissant, celui qui subit les remontrances de son père, celui qui n'a pas le choix. Il n'était plus le petit garçon sans enfance. Il n'était plus cassé en mille morceaux.

Mais, cet instant n'était qu'un instant, parmi tant d'autres. Ce n'était qu'un instant qui ne dura pas.

Sans que Draco ne sache pourquoi, les gens retournaient s'asseoir à leur place, les uns après les autres. C'est Luna qui répondit à la question qu'il n'avait pas posée.

\- Le professeur McGonagall a prévu une minute de silence en l'honneur des victimes de la bataille.

Un froid glacé se répandit à la vitesse de la lumière dans ses veines. Il hocha la tête, puis sans un mot s'assit, lui aussi. Il avait la peau moite et collante après avoir autant bougé. Son rythme cardiaque était toujours élevé, et paraissait tellement bruyant face au silence qui se faisait de plus en plus total dans la Grande Salle.

La directrice se leva de sa chaise, avec sa prestance habituelle. Elle posa le regard, semble-t-il, sur chaque élève présent, le scrutant d'un œil sévère. Elle faisait toujours cette impression.

\- Comme je le disais plus tôt dans la soirée, commença-t-il d'une voix forte et retentissante, ce bal est là pour honorer la mémoire des victimes de la bataille qui a eu lieu ici même, en mai de cette année. C'est pour cela que mes collègues et moi avons décidé de mettre en place une minute de silence en leur honneur. Ensuite, il est prévu qu'une liste des noms des victimes sera énoncée, et qu'à chaque nom, nous allumerons une nouvelle bougie qui s'envolera aux côtés des autres, dans les airs.

Une vague d'applaudissements retentit, secouant la pièce d'un bout à l'autre. Draco applaudit avec les autres. C'était un très beau geste de leur part. Mais il ne devait pas se trouver là. Pas quand son nom résonnerait. Pas quand le regard transperçant de Potter le traverserait trop intensément. Il ne devait pas rester là. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au Gryffondor. Ce dernier était tourné vers ses meilleurs amis. Weasmoche souriait tristement. Granger lui tenait la main. Draco se sentait comme un intrus. La raison était d'ailleurs simple : il était un intrus.

Mais il ne dit rien. Il la ferma. Il se mit debout, en même temps que ses amies. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une petite lueur au bout. Il regarda les bougies s'élever, une à une. Il écouta attentivement chaque nom prononcé. Il n'avait pas besoin de clore les paupières pour revoir les visages. Il les connaissait tous. Sans exception.

Alors, le nom qu'il redoutait arriva à son tour. C'était le dernier nom de la liste, classée par ordre alphabétique.

\- Weasley, Ginny, annonça McGonagall, un léger tremblotement dans la voix, à peine perceptible.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Les cheveux roux, le feu, les explosions, les cris, les hurlements, le feu, ça défilait sous ses yeux. Comme le jour de la bataille finale. Comme le 2 mai 1998.

Comme le jour où il avait tué Ginny Weasley.

C'est là qu'il prit ses jambes à son cou


	15. Chapitre 14

_hello! je vous poste (gentiment) ce chapitre, moins long que le précédent sorry._

 _je vous remercie (beaucoup beaucoup) pour vos reviews, follows, favoris etc qui me réchauffent le coeur comme pas possible et sont toujours la source de sourires sur mon visage (chose rare)._

 _merci à vous de continuer à suivre un jour, et à me lire! bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

Dans les infiniment longs couloirs du château, il courait. Il craignait que ses jambes s'emmêlent tant il courait vite. S'enfuyant fuyant, _fuyant_ oui, mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fuyait après tout ?

Draco le savait. Il fuyait les mots. Il fuyait les regards. Il fuyait les autres. Il fuyait Potter. Il se fuyait lui-même.

Sa respiration était entrecoupée, ses battements cardiaques frénétiques. Les corridors, vides. Le silence, si imposant. Ce n'était même pas un vrai silence, car la légère rumeur des voix provenant des tableaux lui parvenait. Et il y avait le bruit de ses pas claquant sur le sol. Où allait-il comme ça ? Les muscles de ses cuisses étaient douloureux, et il lui semblait qu'il pesait de plus en plus lourd. Il s'arrêta enfin, complètement essoufflé. Et perdu.

Poudlard, on avait beau le répéter, était un château immense, et bien qu'il ait l'impression d'en connaître chaque recoin, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

L'endroit où il se trouvait ressemblait à une petite place, comme celles qu'on voit dans les villages. Une fontaine se tenait au milieu du sol dallé, et de l'eau, trop bleue pour être réelle, en jaillissait avec un joli son de cristal. Où était-il donc arrivé, bordel ? A l'exception de la fontaine, la pièce était vide. Il n'y avait rien.

Draco s'approcha lentement, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air pour récupérer de sa course folle. Le liquide était effectivement d'une couleur bien trop vive pour être naturelle. L'eau était, de toute évidence, ensorcelée. Ce pouvait très bien être totalement inoffensif, et le Serpentard avait la gorge sèche comme le désert, mais il ne s'y risqua pas. Une bonne gorgée le tentait comme l'aurait tenté un lit douillet, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Une fontaine isolée de tout, dans une pièce perdue, dans un château vieux de mille ans, construits par des sorciers. Ça ne lui inspirait que très peu confiance.

Il se contenta de s'asseoir, dos au petit édifice en marbre. Que d'émotions ! Encore une fois. Il se sentait bombardé en ce moment. Comment tenait-il le choc ? Mystère. On lui avait appris toute sa vie durant à se détacher de tout cela, de tous sentiments. Le mot « sentiment » s'apparentait à « _faiblesse_ ». Il était un Malfoy il ne pouvait être faible, c'était _contre-nature_. C'était contre son sang, contre sa famille, contre tout ce qu'il était censé être, tout ce qu'il était supposé représenter aux yeux des autres.

Draco aurait donné sa baguette magique en l'échange d'une gourde d'eau fraîche et d'un canapé confortable, ou mieux un matelas, comme ceux qu'ils possédaient au manoir, qui s'adaptait à votre corps. Un plat, encore chaud et sortant du four, n'aurait pas été de refus non plus. S'il avait été un Moldu, il aurait peut-être ajouté « et m'affaler devant la télé », mais étant un sorcier, le concept de cette boîte étrange où les gens était enfermés le dérangeait toujours. Il avait bien compris que ce n'était pas réellement le cas, mais ça ne le rassurait pas pour autant. Ça dépassait l'entendement, ces personnes miniaturisées qui parlaient et s'actionnaient ainsi derrière un écran ! Les Moldus et leur technologie. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. La pire de leurs inventions étant, bien-sûr, le _félétone_. Non, se corrigea-t-il, le téléphone. Il avait déjà entendu Hermione Granger en parler avec Weasmoche et Potter.

Et sans y faire plus attention, toutes ses pensées se dirigèrent de nouveau vers ce brun à lunettes.

Des lunettes rondes, en plus. Peut-on seulement faire plus ringard ? Draco ne mentionnait même pas les habits qu'il l'avait déjà vu portés. Potter était peut-être l'Elu et tout ce qu'on voulait, il n'avait pas le moindre goût vestimentaire. Le blond se mit à sourire comme un débile en penser à la superficialité de ses réflexions. Il en était à critiquer les vêtements de son ennemi juré. Et à débattre intérieurement sur les inventions moldues.

Heureusement que son père ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées à distance, sinon il aurait eu une attaque.

Potter, donc, disait-il. Ce maigrelet qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas lui en tout cas. Enfin, pas en public. Il devait avouer qu'il avait toujours trouvé le Gryffondor doué en DCFM. Personne ne pouvait le nier. Lui-même n'était pas mauvais, mais par exemple il avait toujours été incapable de créer un Patronus convenable. De sa baguette ne s'échappait que de la vapeur argentée, qui repoussait avec peine l'attaque d'un Détraqueur. Il s'était toujours dit que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de souvenirs heureux. Le seul qu'il possédait, c'était le visage de sa mère lui souriant lorsqu'il était enfant. C'était tout. Peut-être n'était-ce pas assez. Un jour, se promit-il, il en aurait suffisamment pour produire un Patronus corporel. _Un jour_.

Un bruit soudain retentit près de lui, et le sortit sans ménagement de ses pensées. Draco se remit debout illico, à peine reposé de sa course, et s'avança à grands pas vers l'origine du bruit.

\- Putain ! tonna une voix de fille qu'il connaissait bien.

 _El._

Il découvrit la jeune Serpentarde sur le sol, au milieu de débris de l'armure qu'elle venait apparemment de percuter.

\- Ah bah te voilà enfin, Malfoy ! Je t'ai cherché partout, figure-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle, puis elle ne s'empêcha d'ajouter un sympathique : « espèce de face de troll ! ».

\- Je n'ai pas disparu si longtemps, ce n'était pas la peine de me chercher, fit-il, avec son air le plus désinvolte possible.

En réalité, il essayait de faire bonne figure, mais la rousse semblait dans une rage noire et il avait – un tout petit peu – peur de subir sa colère.

\- PAS SI LONGTEMPS ? Tu te fiches de moi, j'espère, Draco Malfoy ? Tu es plus bête qu'un Veracrasse, on te l'a déjà dit ça ?

Pas à sa connaissance.

\- La soirée est finie depuis des heures ! reprit-elle, les yeux flambants. Alya, Luna et moi on était super inquiètes.

Draco ravala sa salive, et se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

\- Ah… ? Je… vraiment ? Mais je ne me suis pas rendu compte… je pensais… bafouilla-t-il.

Par Merlin, un Malfoy qui bafouille. _Qu'est-ce que son père en dirait, s'il savait…_

Les éclairs dans les prunelles de son amie avaient disparu, remplacés par une tendresse teintée d'inquiétude.

\- Draco, s'il-te-plait. Je voudrais juste que tu m'expliques, rien qu'un peu. Je sais bien, j'imagine comme ça doit être difficile, et compliqué pour toi… de revenir _ici_ , après… après la bataille, soupira El. Avec ta famille. Avec tous les autres, qui ne savent rien de ce que tu as vécu, qui savent seulement ce que tu as fait, ce jour-là, et qui te connaissent seulement de nom.

« Et surtout avec Potter… il se passe quelque chose, quelque chose d'important avec lui, et tu ne me dis rien. Je sais que tu n'as jamais eu personne à qui raconter ce genre de choses mais il faut que tu saches que tu as des amis maintenant. Je suis _ton amie_ , je te l'ai dit. Je ne mentais pas. Tu es… tu es probablement le meilleur ami que j'aie, avoua-t-elle en murmurant. (Draco sentit un vague d'affection énorme lui réchauffer le cœur.) Alors, je suis là pour toi, et il ne faut plus que tu restes seul. Il faut que tu parles un peu, de tout ce que tu ressens à l'intérieur.

« Tu sais… Luna m'a un peu raconté la conversation que vous avez eue l'autre jour. Pas grand-chose, je te jure ! rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard alarmé du blond. Juste… juste quelques mots. Harry qui pense que tu es… _comme lui_. Que tu es cassé – c'est ça qu'il a dit, non ? – et qui, apparemment parle souvent de toi. C'est bizarre… Enfin, continua-t-elle, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre sur le coup. Et depuis tout à l'heure, j'y ai repensé et je me suis souvenue de ton attitude étrange et décalée quand Potter est dans les parages. Et quelque chose cloche, Draco. Quelque chose se passe. Tu dois me dire quoi. »

Lui dire quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait lui dire ? _Tout_. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ? Il ne savait pas. Ce ne serait pas prudent de lui confier la mission secrète de son père et donc la vraie raison de son retour à Poudlard. Mais, d'un autre côté, le dire à quelqu'un le soulagerait d'un poids immense, il le savait. Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de poser ce poids sur les épaules frêles de son amie ? Non. Il ferait l'impasse là-dessus. Mais le reste… le reste il pouvait le lui dire. _N'est-ce pas ?_

Alors, c'est ce qu'il fit. Pendant la nuit entière. Draco raconta, les paupières closes, la voix basse, sans esquisser le moindre geste. En commençant par le début. L'altercation dans le train. Le bref combat dans les couloirs. Le cours d'Amortentia. Tout ce qui s'ensuivait, en passant par les excuses du brun (même si El y avait assisté, elle n'avait pas eu son point de vue) et la tour d'astronomie, l'autre fois. Il décrivit, avec le plus d'exactitude dont il était capable, ce qu'il ressentait. Et c'était chose inédite pour lui. Jamais personne ne lui n'avait sincèrement demandé comment il se sentait. Ce qu'il ressentait. _A l'intérieur_. Dans son _cœur_. Comme si lui, Draco Malfoy, n'aurait pas dû en avoir un, de cœur. Comme s'il n'avait pas d'émotions, ni de sentiments. Comme s'il n'était qu'une statue de marbre, un masque d'acier, une façade de béton. Froid. Implacable. Pourtant, il n'était pas tout - cela, à l'intérieur. Non, à l'intérieur il était comme l'avait dit El. Comme l'avait dit Luna. Comme l'avait dit Potter.

Il était cassé. _En mille morceaux._

Son récit fini, les deux amis sortirent de l'étrange salle-à-fontaine, et se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs. La rousse était meilleure en orientation que lui, et ne s'était pas perdue en partant à sa recherche, bien heureusement. Ils avaient beau ne rêver que de dormir, elle prit le temps de lui avouer quelque chose, avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

\- Draco, il faut que je te dise… J'y pensais déjà un peu, enfin, disons que j'avais cette petite idée logée dans un coin de mon esprit mais comme je savais trop rien de la situation, je ne pouvais pas t'en parler, parce que, même à moi, ça semblait ridicule, et pas crédible. Mais, maintenant… Je viens d'y penser de nouveau, et ça me parait juste. Draco… je pense… je crois vraiment…. Je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire… je crois que…

\- Bon, El, accouche, s'impatienta le blond. J'aimerais bien dormir pendant deux semaines non-stop actuellement, et mon lit se trouve à moins de vingt mètres.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Tu l'auras voulu, tête de pioche. Voilà, fit-elle finalement, avec sa voix la plus calme, je crois que tu as des sentiments pour Harry. Pour Potter. Je ne dis pas que tu l'aimes, ni que tu es amoureux, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, mais que tu as des sentiments pour lui, dans le même sens que j'en aie pour Luna.

Jamais encore Draco n'avait senti son cœur battre aussi fort.


	16. Chapitre 15

hey! not dead! okay, je m'excuse une énième fois de poster mes chapitres avec tant d'irrégularité. ce chapitre a été écrit en 2016 en plus, alors il commence à dater... ne me tuez pas!

au moins, j'ai pris pas mal d'avance dans l'écriture; je suis fière de vous dire que j'ai dépassé les 70 000 mots, ce qui est, pour moi, énorme. cette histoire prend de plus en plus forme, et écrire Un jour me donne l'occasion de me sentir vivante et de m'évader totalement.

je vous remercie de toujours me suivre; merci pour les follows, les reviews, les favoris, merci, merci de me lire, et bonne lecture.

* * *

La chambre était trois fois plus petite que celle qu'il avait au manoir, pourtant Draco l'aimait beaucoup. Elle était simple, contrairement à celle de son enfance. Pas de sculptures, de tableaux, de lustres, de vases de valeur qui avaient tous appartenus à ses illustres ancêtres. Ah ! Il avait rêvé tant de fois d'envoyer valser contre les murs tous ces objets stupides. Ici, la pièce ne contenait qu'un lit, un bureau, et une armoire. Il ne se sentait pas étouffé, par sa famille, son héritage, ses devoirs. Ici, il était libre.

Les murs étaient de différentes couleurs gris plume et orage, vert pomme et émeraude. Emeraude. Le bureau était fait en bois sombre, aux rainures profondes et noires. Le lit, du même bois, ne comportait qu'une couverture verte et noire ainsi que deux oreillers.

Pas de portrait de son arrière-grand-père le fixant de ses yeux froids et sévères. Draco se sourit à lui-même en se remémorant les cauchemars que ce tableau lui provoquait lorsqu'il n'avait que quatre ou cinq ans. Quelle idée, pensait-il, de meubler une chambre d'enfant avec des tableaux pareils. Mais, les Malfoy avaient une autre conception de l'enfance.

Les vacances de Noël en étaient déjà à la moitié. Et Draco n'était plus sorti de cette pièce depuis le bal, exception faite pour les repas. Il ne se sentait plus capable de faire face à la réalité. Car, depuis cette fameuse nuit où El lui avait fait part de son _idée_ , c'était comme si une bombe avait explosé à l'intérieur de lui-même. Causant des dégâts innombrables. Alors, il essayait de faire le constat. Le constat des dégâts. Il essayait de trouver un moyen. Pour ne pas devenir fou. Pour ne pas se fracasser, se fissurer pour de bon. Un moyen de rester debout.

Il n'avait pas encore trouvé.

Ses pensées fusionnaient, s'entrechoquaient les unes aux autres, s'écrasant contre les parois de son crâne. Draco n'était plus à même de réfléchir normalement. Comme si El, en prononçant ces quelques mots, avait appuyé sur un bouton qui déclenchait la Troisième Guerre mondiale à l'intérieur de sa tête. De son cœur. De lui. Comme s'il avait suffi de ça, juste ces petits mots, pour que tout s'écroule. Un peu plus.

Comment était-il censé faire face ? Il n'avait encore jamais vécu ça. Personne ne l'avait préparé à cette épreuve. Il était un Malfoy. Il n'était pas censé éprouver des sentiments pour quiconque. Il n'était pas censé _ressentir_. Mais, alors, que se passait-il ? Il ne savait pas. C'était là l'une des nombreuses lacunes de l'éducation malfoyenne : on ne lui avait jamais appris à exprimer ses sentiments. Pire : on ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il pouvait en ressentir. Et maintenant Draco se trouvait complètement perdu, comme un gosse, au beau milieu d'une foule d'émotions dont il ne connaissait rien. Hop ! et allez, débrouille-toi avec ça. Débrouille-toi avec ce bordel.

\- Putain !

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ruminait toute la journée. Seul. Il n'avait autorisé personne à pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il n'adressait la parole à personne lors des repas. Il fuyait les questions, il fuyait les regards, il fuyait ses amis, El, Luna, Alya, il fuyait le monde entier. Il fuyait Potter. Surtout Potter. Parce qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas tomber en lambeaux lorsque le Gryffondor était dans les parages. Draco ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et ne voulait pas comprendre.

Car ce qu'El lui avait dit était insensé. Impensable. Dément. Impossible. N'est-ce pas ? Il cherchait à tous prix à se convaincre. Lui, Draco Malfoy, héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de sang pur, ex-Mangemort, assassin de Ginny Weasley, ne pouvait pas, en aucun cas éprouver des sentiments pour Harry Potter. Le Sauveur, l'Elu, celui qui avait survécu. Il ne pouvait pas.

Le jeune se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas de son lit. Il se mit à fixer intensément le plafond, et son esprit continua de vagabonder de plus belle. Et se tourna, inévitablement, vers le garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry, Harry, Harry. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Jamais, jamais, jamais. Et il y avait un bon nombre de raisons à cela. Tout d'abord, Draco était un garçon. Et Potter aussi. Et… c'était une bonne raison, non… ? Non, le blond le savait au fond de lui. Il connaissait plusieurs couples homosexuels, à commencer par sa meilleure amie El, et Luna mais aussi Dean et Seamus, et quelques autres à Poudlard. Il n'était pas homophobe, bien-entendu. Mais… de là à penser que lui… pourrait être gay… Il n'avait eu que de très brèves relations insipides, mais elles avaient toutes eu lieu avec une fille. Et il ne s'était jamais questionné à ce sujet. Il faut dire que dans sa famille, l'orientation sexuelle était un sujet peu abordable. Disons même tabou. L'idée qu'il puisse ne pas être hétéro, par Merlin, il fallait être timbré ! L'homosexualité était aussi mal vue que les nés-Moldus, c'était dire. En plus de cela, Draco ne voyait pas dans quelle mesure ces fameux sentiments auraient pu se développer. Alors qu'il essayait de tout son cœur de pourrir la vie de Potter ? Alors qu'ils se haïssaient ? Alors qu'il se ralliait au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Alors qu'il était un fatal Avada Kedavra à sa petite-amie ? Mais, le pire était que Draco n'y avait jamais songé. Il n'avait jamais songé, pas même une seconde, à cette possibilité. Quand ses battements cardiaques lui tambourinaient le cerveau, quand il croisait ce regard vert, quand il pensait à Potter tout au long de la journée, quand il rêvait de lui, quand il se posait d'inlassables questions à son sujet, quand sa présence le perturbait à ce point. Et à présent, il se souvenait de ce lointain cours sur l'Amortentia. S'il avait effectivement des sentiments pour Potter, alors l'odeur qu'il avait sentie s'échappant de sa potion devait être l'odeur du Gryffondor.

Après une semaine de réflexion intensive, c'était la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue. Trouver un moyen, n'importe lequel, de connaître l'odeur de saint Potter, puis la comparer avec celle de l'Amortentia. Draco avouait volontiers que ce plan paraissait assez flippant exposé comme ça mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Il n'était pas capable de comprendre par lui-même si ces sentiments étaient réels ou non. Il lui fallait une preuve palpable. Il lui fallait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus que ce qu'El croyait. Que ce qu'il ne pouvait pas démêler. Car, si c'était là la vérité, il allait mettre du temps à l'accepter. Dans un premier temps, il lui faudrait réaliser pleinement. Ce que ça signifiait avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Il lui faudrait définir, exactement, ce qu'il se passait dans son pauvre cœur défoncé. Il lui faudrait trouver les mots. Il lui faudrait accepter.

Draco n'était pas prêt à accepter. Il n'était même pas prêt à réaliser. Il n'était prêt à rien du tout.

Le blond se leva brusquement de son lit. Il était temps. Il se dirigea vers la porte, sans penser un instant à se changer, ou se coiffer pour paraître un peu plus convenable. Il n'était vêtu que d'une chemise froissée et d'un vieux jean usé, habits qu'il n'avait pas ôtés depuis la veille. Ses cheveux n'avaient reçu aucun coup de peigne depuis des jours mais il s'en foutait. Draco se rendit aussi vite qu'il put, comme porté par une soudaine révélation, vers l'endroit où El et Alya dormaient. Il se mit à toquer vivement, oubliant que c'était le milieu de la nuit et qu'il était probablement en train de réveiller toute la maison Serpentard – mais il s'en fichait pas mal, de toute manière. Au bout d'un certain temps – disons au moins dix bonnes minutes –, une tête sortit dans l'embrasure de la porte. Une chevelure rousse hirsute encadrait un visage aux traits fatigués, et d'une mauvaise humeur qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? cracha-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Tu fais la gueule pendant une semaine et tu te pointes comme une fleur à 1h du matin ? J'ai autant envie de te voir que d'embrasser un Scrout à Pétard !

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû attendre que le jour se lève, en effet. Réprimer ses pulsions nocturnes était, de toute évidence, à rajouter à sa longue liste de choses à faire. Draco avait – possiblement – été quelque peu impulsif sur le coup et ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Il commença à se dandiner, mal à l'aise. Durant la semaine, il avait envoyé bouler, plutôt violemment, tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui. Sans compter la nuit du bal de Noël, où il avait laissé El en plan après qu'elle eût exposé ses pensées. Il allait devoir se faire pardonner son attitude.

\- El… Je suis désolée. J'ai agi comme un con ces derniers jours, je le sais…

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu, continua Draco. J'ai bien réfléchi et il faut absolument que je te parle.

\- Et ça peut pas attendre demain ? demanda la rousse d'un ton exaspéré. Je meurs d'envie de foutre un coup dans ton beau visage d'aristo, mais j'ai encore plus envie de roupiller.

Ledit aristo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Eleanor lui avait manquée plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Il acquiesça sans mot, les lèvres toujours recourbées vers le haut. La jeune fille lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Draco marcha à pas lents vers la salle commune des Serpentard, qui se trouvait tout près. Il s'avachit dans un grand fauteuil en velours vert, en pensant attendre ici que l'aube se pointe. Mais ses paupières se firent bientôt lourdes, lourdes, lourdes, et le sommeil l'envahit en quelques minutes.


	17. Chapitre 16

_je poste deux chapitres d'un coup, c'est bien parce que j'ai l'âme généreuse. (et que je me sens coupable de ne rien poster pendant si longtemps alors que j'ai vingt chapitres d'avance)_

 _bonne lecture!_

* * *

\- Alors, commença El, si j'ai bien compris… Tu comptes mettre au point un plan machiavélique dans le but de sentir l'odeur de Potty, puis de comparer cette odeur à celle de l'Amortentia… ?

Draco hocha la tête lentement, conscient que dit comme ça, ça semblait très bizarre. _Dans le but de sentir l'odeur de Potty…_

\- Humm… Tu sais qu'il faudrait que tu prépares de nouveau un chaudron d'Amortentia, remarqua-t-elle.

\- J'y ai pensé, oui, assura-t-il.

\- Et, après tout ça, tu accepteras tes sentiments ? Vraiment ?

Etrangement, elle avait l'air sceptique. Très sceptique. Non, à vrai dire, elle ne le croyait pas le moins du monde. Le blond soupira. Il devait avouer que lui-même avait toujours du mal à y croire. Il avait beau y avoir réfléchi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pendant une semaine entière, et avoir tenté de tout son être de se persuader que c'était la bonne solution – autant qu'il tentait de se persuader que c'était absolument im-po-ssible qu'il ait pu développer des sentiments pour Potter. C'était trop compliqué. Il soupira de nouveau. Son crâne le faisait souffrir, sa nuque encore plus. Sa nuit de sommeil avachi sur le fauteuil de la salle commune n'avait pas été aussi reposant qu'il aurait fallu, et il s'était réveillé plein de courbatures causées par sa mauvaise position.

Bref, disons que Draco faisait de son mieux pour essayer d'y voir clair, mais ce n'était pas chose facile. C'est ce qu'il expliqua à son amie en quelques mots.

Qui avait toujours l'air sceptique.

\- Beau gosse, j'accepterais volontiers – même très volontiers – de t'aider, si seulement j'étais sûre et certaine que tous ces efforts pour te faire réaliser tes vrais sentiments ne serviraient à rien parce que tu as décidé de te mentir à toi-même et de nier en bloc tout ce que tu ressens. Je veux juste savoir à 100% que tu seras prêt, s'il s'avère que les deux odeurs sont les mêmes et donc que tu as une « preuve », comme tu le souhaites, de tes sentiments pour lui.

Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux plein de sollicitude. C'était la rousse qui l'avait secoué pour le réveiller, lorsque le soleil s'était levé. Depuis, ils étaient seuls dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, et il lui avait raconté en détails tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire durant la nuit. Jusqu'à l'idée farfelue de ce « plan ». Si on pouvait appeler ça un plan, bien-entendu. El l'avait écouté avec attention, sans mot dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini. Apparemment, elle n'avait maintenant plus aucun doute sur ce que Draco éprouvait – ce qui le décontenançait légèrement, car lui en était plein, de doutes.

\- J'ai envie que tu vois la vérité par toi-même, reprit-elle. Un jour, tu y seras confronté, et ce sera brutal. Un jour, tout éclatera à ta gueule, si tu n'essaies pas de comprendre avant. Si tu décides de refouler tout ce que tu ressens en toi, ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses. Mieux vaut être préparé… Je te le dis parce que je le sais, Draco. (Une minuscule larme dévala lentement sa joue.) J'ai… j'ai refoulé, moi aussi. Des années, et des années durant. J'ai enfoui tout ça, au plus profond de mon cœur. Et tu sais à quoi ça m'a servi ? A rien. J'avais juste… mal. Je me sentais seule… Alors qu'aujourd'hui je sais que j'aurais pu me confier à Alya. Mais j'ai préféré me taire et faire comme si de rien n'était toute ma vie. Je ne me l'avouais même pas à moi-même…. Tu vois… je me regardais dans le miroir, et je disais à haute voix « Je m'appelle Eléanor et j'aime les garçons », pendant des heures d'affilée. Comme si ça allait soudainement changer ce que je ressentais. Mais… le problème, c'est que ton cœur il ne marche pas comme ça. Ton cœur, il ne suit aucune règle. Tu ne peux pas lui dicter ce qu'il doit faire, qui il doit aimer. Ton cœur, il s'en fout de ce que tu penses, il s'en fout de le raison, des guerres, de Voldemort, de Ginny (Il frissonna légèrement en entendant son prénom.), il s'en fout de Serpentard, Gryffondor, il s'en fout de fille ou garçon. Il s'en fout, tu comprends ? Ton cœur il aime, il ressent, et c'est tout. Tu as oublié ton cœur trop longtemps Draco…

Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre à sa tirade et la serra fort contre lui. Murmurant un simple, presque inaudible, « merci » au creux de son oreille.

Une semaine plus tard, le plan était prêt. El et lui avaient décidé d'un commun accord de n'en parler à personne. Draco n'était pas prêt, de toute manière. La rousse se sentait coupable de ne pas partager ceci avec sa meilleure amie, Alya, mais comme cette dernière avait un certain faible pour le blond, c'était mieux ainsi.

Tous les deux, ils avaient passé un temps fou à la bibliothèque, loin des regards, pour mettre au point une stratégie.

\- On doit trouver comme l'approcher, avait commencé El.

\- Et comment capturer son odeur pour la comparer à celle de l'Amortentia, avait continué Draco.

\- Il doit bien exister un sortilège pour ça…

Ils avaient donc écumé chaque étagère de la bibliothèque, sous l'œil perçant de Mrs. Pince, des heures durant. Sans rien trouver. Livres de sortilèges, de potions, d'odeurs, incantations, même de cuisine. Pourtant ce n'était pas compliqué ! Le blond commençait à s'énerver, et jetait les bouquins les uns après les autres. Jusqu'à ce que, ô miracle, dans le _Grimoire des Sorts Odorants_ par Lionel Crapsmell, il découvrit quelque chose d'intéressant : _Mettre une odeur en bouteille : voilà un des défis du XIX°siècle. Ce défi fut relevé par personne autre que moi-même. Pour ce sortilège, vous n'aurez besoin que de votre baguette magique, un flacon de la taille qui vous plaira, ainsi que, bien-sûr, une odeur bien précise. La formule est la suivante :_ _ **Odorus Cattura**_ _! Et maintenant, voici comment agir : la baguette pointée vers la source la plus directe possible de l'odeur, murmurer la formule à voix basse en insistant bien sur le « o » du premier mot, et sur le « u » du deuxième. Puis, ouvrir le flacon de votre autre main, et diriger le bout de votre baguette vers celui-ci. Pour que l'odeur aille dans le flacon, tapoter légèrement votre baguette sur le rebord deux fois, et n'oubliez pas après coup de refermer la bouteille !_

Il montra sa découverte à Eléanor, qui parut heureuse de voir leur chasse aux livres enfin terminée.

\- Maintenant qu'on a la formule adéquate, il faut qu'on sache comment approcher Potter, annonça-t-elle.

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir, alors qu'il avait depuis longtemps une idée derrière la tête pour régler la question.

\- Humm… je propose que tu ailles lui parler, pendant que je me cache quelque part, pas loin, et discrètement je capture son odeur avec le sort ! Et il ne se rendra compte de rien, conclut-il fièrement, le sourire aux lèvres.

El pencha sa tête sur le côté et lui lança un regard qui voulait exactement dire : « Si tu as vraiment cru que ça allait se passer comme ça, t'es plus bête qu'un troll. » Draco déglutit.

\- Mon cher blondinet, il me semble que tu te sois trompé lorsque tu as songé que j'allais accepter ton plan ridicule. Je suis peut-être super cool, mais je ne vais pas te servir de diversion. Je pense… oui, je pense que le mieux ce serait simplement qu'on échange les rôles. _Tu_ vas lui parler, lui taper la discut', lui faire un sourire craquant, pendant que _je_ lance le sort, que _je_ capture l'odeur, discrètement.

\- Je vais faire comme si j'avais pas entendu la partie où tu évoques le sourire craquant.

\- Comme tu voudras ! ria-t-elle.

Draco se mit à rire avec elle, oubliant le nœud qui se formait dans ses entrailles. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'aller parler à Potter. Non, en fait, il aurait préféré de loin aller embrasser un gobelin plutôt que d'aller parler à Potter. Et les gobelins ne sont pas des créatures très attirantes. Depuis le bal de Noël, il ne l'avait plus croisé. C'était à peine s'il l'avait aperçu. Et, à présent que ses soit-disants sentiments pour lui avaient été dévoilés par El, il espérait franchement ne plus jamais avoir à le croiser. Il ne restait que le lendemain, le dimanche, avant que les cours ne reprennent. Sauf que là, il serait impossible de l'éviter car ils étaient ensemble pour plusieurs heures en potions, métamorphose et DCFM, par exemple. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'Harry et ses amis avaient fait le soir du bal, après qu'il se soit enfui en courant. Après que le nom de Ginny Weasley n'ait retenti dans la Grande Salle. Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'avait même pas songé à questionner son amie.

\- Dis-moi El, après que je sois parti, il s'est passé quoi au bal ?

Elle parut étonnée de la question.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça maintenant ?

\- Bah… je ne sais pas. Je pensais à quelque chose, et je me suis souvenu que personne ne m'avait rien dit sur le déroulement de la suite de la soirée. La réaction des gens après que je me casse comme ça…

\- Tu veux dire la réaction de Potter, plus précisément ? fit-elle en arquant un sourcil, l'air sarcastique. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais tout le monde t'a vu courir hors de la salle. Tout le monde t'a regardé, sans exception. Quand on s'est rassis, il y avait un tel brouhaha que c'était presque impossible de s'entendre entre nous. Luna n'a rien dit, elle regardait les fleurs sur sa robe avec émerveillement. (Un léger rire lui échappa.) Alya était sous le choc, elle a voulu te suivre, mais je l'en ai empêchée. Ça ne servait à rien. La plupart des gens discutaient de ta fuite, j'ai entendu des « C'est parce qu'il se sent coupable » « C'est un lâche » « Il ne veut pas assumer ses actes » « Il doit être super mal d'être dans la même école que Ron », etc, etc. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui t'intéresse. J'ai espionné Potty et ses potes du mieux que je pouvais. Granger avait l'air normal. C'est un roc cette fille, on dirait que rien n'est capable de l'ébranler. Elle était en train de parler avec Weasley. Il semblait calme, lui aussi. Triste, c'est certain, mais pas en colère. Potter, quant à lui, il n'a pas lâché la porte des yeux dès l'instant où tu l'as franchie. C'est peut-être bête… mais c'était comme s'il attendait que tu reviennes. (Sous ses doigts, il sentait son rythme cardiaque accélérer, stupidement.) Bref, lui aussi paraissait plutôt normal, je doute qu'il ait de nouveau des envies meurtrières. Il m'a paru peut-être un peu plus chamboulé que les autres, mais c'est tout.

Le plus gros souci de Draco, dans l'immédiat, c'était de se rendre compte que la seule chose qu'il avait retenue était que Potter n'avait pas lâché la porte des yeux. Il décida en un quart de seconde qu'il allait taire cette information, et faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Bien, ok, merci, super, on s'y remet à ce plan ?

El haussa les épaules, comme feignant de ne pas avoir perçu le trouble chez son ami.

\- C'est parti beau gosse.


	18. Chapitre 17

_hello hello en ce beau jour de mai! mon coeur déborde allègrement de générosité alors me voilà qui vous offre un joli petit chapitre - quoique pas si petit que ça en fait._

 _je n'ai pas tellement eu le temps d'avancer sur l'écriture d'Un jour mais je compte m'y remettre dès que possible. j'ai difficilement du temps pour moi ces temps-ci... surtout avec le bac qui approche et ma vie perso tellemeeeeent compliquée et tout et tout, bref je passe les détails._

 _j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

 _merci encore et encore de me lire et suivre mon histoire; ça représente beaucoup pour moi._

 _bonne lecture!_

* * *

Evidemment, c'était au moment le plus crucial du plan que les doutes l'assaillaient. Impossible de rester concentré, de se focaliser sur son objectif, alors que ce doute lui serrait les entrailles et l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Et si Potter se rendait compte de tout ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Et s'il craquait devant lui ? Et si l'autre évoquait le soir du bal ? S'il voulait lui parler de Ginny ? S'il avait envie de le frapper ? Si, au contraire, il se montrait trop gentil ? Et s'il parlait de la nuit en haut de la tour d'astronomie ? Comment allait-il résister ? Comment allait-il tenir devant lui ? Comment allait-il pouvoir se comporter normalement ? Comment c'était possible ? Draco marchait, plus lentement qu'à son habitude, dans les couloirs du château. C'était dimanche. Il faisait beau dehors. Le soleil faisait briller les cristaux de glace comme des diamants, et le manteau de neige répandu dans le parc était plus éclatant que jamais. Il savait où se trouvait le Gryffondor. Et chaque pas qui le rapprochait de lui semblait infranchissable. Chaque pas était une épreuve. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Il s'arrêta. S'adossa contre un mur, et glissa jusqu'au sol, le cœur battant. Il était trop faible. Trop faible pour le confronter. Il n'aurait pas à discuter longtemps, bien-sûr. El agirait au plus vite, il le savait. Mais rien que d'imaginer cette conversation, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : retourner se terrer au fond de son lit pour les cent prochaines années, telle la Belle au bois Dormant, dans le conte moldu. Sauf qu'il n'était malheureusement pas une princesse, et qu'il avait passé ses seize ans. Bref.

Draco posa sa tête sur ses genoux quelques instants. Il se força à prendre de grandes respirations. _Calme-toi, calme-toi_. Tout allait bien se passer. Il n'aurait qu'à dire quelque chose de totalement banal et ennuyant, dans le style « salut comment tu vas ? », sans rien évoquer de compromettant. Ce n'était rien, rien du tout. Il pouvait le faire. _Et si tu t'effondres ?_

\- Je ne m'effondrerai pas, murmura-t-il.

Il se releva à l'aide de ses mains, tout en continuant de respirer calmement. Calmement. Il en était capable. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il fallait qu'il capture cette foutue odeur. Il fallait qu'il ait une preuve. Et après ? Après. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, _après_ ? Il se donna une petite tape sur le crâne, en se rabrouant lui-même.

\- Pas le moment de se poser cette question, dit-il à voix haute.

\- A qui tu parles ?

La voix le glaça instantanément comme un vent d'hiver parcourant ses veines. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Draco n'avait même pas eu à le retrouver, Potter était venu à lui. _Génia_ l. Le Serpentard fit volte-face, aussi naturellement que possible – ce qui n'était pas aisé – et essaya d'esquisser un sourire de circonstance, tant bien que mal. Harry ne devait pas être là. Ils devaient se trouver à un endroit où El aurait pu l'atteindre mais El n'était pas là. Parce que ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. _Si j'avais perdu moins de temps à douter comme un con, j'aurais pu être à temps dans le parc…_ Mais voilà, il avait perdu du temps, et Potty n'était plus dans le parc. Non, il était juste en face de lui. Et Draco n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Il devait l'emmener à un endroit où El se trouvait, pour qu'elle puisse jeter le sort. Mais, bon sang, où était-elle ? La jeune rousse avait bien dû remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, non ?

\- Hum, à personne, bafouilla-t-il, enfin, à moi-même quoi, je, enfin, tu vois.

Le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Puis, au bout de deux ou trois secondes, il lui rendit son sourire. _Et quel sourire_ , pensa Draco.

\- Je vois, je vois, continua le brun. Et qu'est-ce que tu fabriques tout seul dans ce couloir, par ce dimanche ensoleillé ?

Répondre « je te cherchais » ne lui semblait pas convenir à la situation.

\- Je… commença-t-il, je suis… je… en fait je… j'étais à la recherche d'Eléanor.

\- La rousse, c'est ça ?

\- Elle-même, affirma le Serpentard.

Ça allait commencer à devenir gênant eux deux se tenant l'un en face de l'autre, sans savoir quoi se dire. Encore plus gênant pour Draco, probablement, à cause des derniers événements. Puis, Harry se mit à marcher, et le plus normalement du monde, il le suivit.

Il essayait de se reconcentrer sur le plan élaboré plus tôt ce qui était extrêmement difficile étant donné que la présence du brun le perturbait au plus haut point. Alors, tout d'abord il devait retrouver El. Peut-être que son amie n'avait pas bougé de place, et se trouvait toujours dans le parc, à attendre sagement. Mais, la connaissant, c'était un scénario peu probable. Elle avait dû se demander ce qu'il foutait, et finir par partir le chercher. Et, donc, où serait-elle allée ? la Grande Salle ? la Salle sur Demande ? la Salle commune de Serpentard ? et même, pourquoi pas, l'étrange pièce à fontaine dans laquelle il avait déboulé par hasard le soi du bal ?

Bref, il n'en savait rien. Le mieux était peut-être de rester avec Potty, quelque part où elle pourrait les rejoindre facilement. En réfléchissant un peu, il se dit que la bibliothèque était l'un des meilleurs endroits. Leur duo passerait plus inaperçu. D'ailleurs… comment allait-il faire pour que Potter veuille bien rester avec lui ? Alors qu'au départ il ne devait engager la conversation que quelques minutes, il se retrouvait maintenant coincé. Obligé de l'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'Eléanor soit en vue. Ou annuler complètement le plan mais à cela, il s'y refusait. Il voulait sa preuve. Il voulait _savoir_. Il en crevait littéralement d'envie. Tout serait plus facile lorsqu'il saurait. Il devait savoir, absolument.

\- Tu as l'air complètement perdu dans tes pensées la fouine, fit remarquer le brun, avec nonchalance.

Draco sursauta. Il avait presque oublié qu'ils marchaient seuls, côtes à côtes.

\- Ne m'appelle pas la fouine, Saint Potter, riposta-t-il, un léger rire au fond de la voix.

Ah ! comme ses surnoms stupides lui manquaient. A vrai dire, quelques années plus tôt, il lui aurait sauté à la gorge pour l'avoir insulté de la sorte. A présent, ce nom lui donnait chaud au cœur. _Je dois avoir le cœur bien froid pour qu'un simple mot me le réchauffe ainsi,_ pensa-t-il tristement. Tristesse qui fut vite chassée lorsqu'Harry laissa échapper un rire. Ce rire qui le ramena en arrière de quelque temps, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous deux en haut de la tour d'astronomie lorsque ce rire avait résonné dans l'obscurité, étincelant. Il prit une grande respiration, sentant d'ors et déjà ses battements cardiaques accélérer.

\- Je me souviens que tu m'appelais aussi le Balafré.

\- Je dois avouer que c'est pas le meilleur, mais il est pas mal non plus, ricana le blond, sans méchanceté.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer ainsi, en parlant de tout et de rien. Le fameux plan lui sortait peu à peu de la tête car tout ce qui existait était le jeune homme à ses côtés. A cet instant, le brun n'était plus cet extraordinaire héros, sauveur de tous. Il n'était que Harry juste Harry. Et lui n'était que Draco. Il se sentait léger, léger, et pour une fois, à sa place. Parler avec lui était si simple, si facile il ne pensait plus à ce qu'il disait, il ne se souciait plus de rien. Bien-sûr, la réalité n'était jamais loin, mais ce petit moment évoluait dans une bulle loin de tout, et il se sentait bien. Il était bien, _là_ , comme ça.

La bibliothèque atteinte, ils s'assirent à une table, comme si c'était une situation habituelle. Comme s'ils faisaient ça chaque jour. Comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde que de voir s'asseoir Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, à la même table, tranquillement.

D'un commun, et silencieux, accord, ils ne pipèrent mot lorsque toutes les conversations se turent à leur arrivée. Le blond savait qu'une masse impressionnante de rumeurs couraient sur lui, comme toujours, mais encore plus depuis la soirée de Noël. Quant à l'Elu, les histoires allaient toujours bon train à son égard. Enfin bref, ils firent comme si de rien n'était en s'asseyant sur leurs chaises. Les discussions reprirent autour d'eux au bout de quelques secondes, plus bruyantes qu'auparavant. Mais qu'est-ce que Malfoy et Potter fichaient ensemble ? Lui-même n'était pas certain de la réponse.

\- Et donc, continua l'autre sur sa lancée, tu comptes faire quoi de ta vie lorsque tu auras quitté Poudlard ?

Voilà une question qu'on ne lui avait, pour ainsi dire, jamais posée. Ce que lui voulait faire ? Il ne savait pas. On lui avait maints et maints fois dit ce qu'on attendait de lui, ce que son père voulait, ce que l'honneur des sang-purs lui dictait de faire. Mais lui avait-on demandé son avis, rien qu'une fois, sur l'avenir qu'il souhaitait ? Sur ses propres désirs ? Pas exactement. Et le Gryffy attendait une réponse, en le dévisageant de ses immenses prunelles vertes.

\- Je… franchement, j'en ai aucune idée. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi…

Il ne mentait même pas, c'était incroyable de sa part. Il se surprenait lui-même.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il en retour.

\- La carrière d'Auror me tentait bien, mais je dois avouer que maintenant… Disons que j'ai plus tellement envie de me battre contre des sorciers noirs. J'aimerais juste… être tranquille, au calme pour… genre une cinquantaine d'années, au moins.

Draco se mit à rire doucement. Ça, ce besoin de tranquillité, il comprenait.

\- Tu n'as plus envie de sauver le monde ? le taquina-t-il.

\- Plus tellement, avoua le brun. Toutes ces horreurs, tous ces morts, tous ces gens tués ça me donne envie de vomir quand j'y pense. Je ne veux plus vivre ça de nouveau.

Un frisson de dégoût le parcouru instantanément. De dégoût pour lui-même. C'était encore sa faute. Uniquement sa faute. On en revenait toujours là ce jour-là cette bataille le feu le sang les cris les cheveux roux. Non ! hurla-t-il à l'intérieur de son crâne. _Tout se passe bien, je ne dois pas craquer maintenant_. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'écrouler. Pas encore une fois. C'était trop. _Allez, allez, prends sur toi Malfoy, sors ton masque anti-douleur, fais comme si tu n'avais pas envie de te jeter d'un pont_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il avait les sourcils froncés, les yeux fixant le vide. Des mèches de cheveux rebelles – quoique l'entièreté de sa chevelure semblait rebelle – retombaient avec désinvolture sur son visage. Il était habillé modestement, d'un pull léger couleur bleu marine, et d'un jean à l'apparence usé, indubitablement trop grand. Quelques années plus tôt, le Serpentard aurait pu dire qu'il ressemblait à un clochard, un gobelin, un troll, qu'il était aussi bien habillé qu'un elfe de maison. Il aurait pu critiquer ses cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes aux verres ronds, son pantalon mal ajusté. Il aurait certainement rajouté une petite insulte sur sa cicatrice, ou quelque chose du genre. A présent, tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était les muscles apparents sous le vêtement de Potter. C'était les étincelles dans ses iris. C'était la gracieuse courbure de ses lèvres. C'était la beauté brute de ses mains, et ses poignets. C'était sa mâchoire, forte et délicate à la fois. C'était ses pommettes colorées.

Draco aurait très bien pu être en train de rougir, comme tout le monde, alors que de telles pensées le parcouraient inlassablement mais au lieu de ça, il _brûlait_ de l'intérieur. Son cœur était en fusion, ses veines parcourues de feu liquide, ses poumons respirant de la lave. Il brûlait. Et avec une toute nouvelle, profonde, et intense certitude, il sut à cet instant que quelque chose de réel se passait. Que quelque chose changeait.

Il _sut_ qu'Eléanor avait raison.


	19. Chapitre 18

_et voilà un nouveau chapitre! à vrai dire, j'me souviens à peine de ce que ça raconte mais je sais que celui-là et celui qui suit sont asseeeez beaucoup importants et que je les ai écrits tout d'un bloc (j'étais comme dans une transe d'écriture, impossible de m'arrêter.)_

 _j'espère que ça vous plaira c:_

 _c'est bientôt la fin de l'année scolaire; bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent des exams!_

 _je vous remercie toujours de me suivre, c'est vraiment génial; merci beaucoup. bonne lecture!_

* * *

Eleanor arriva enfin à la bibliothèque, une bonne demi-heure après eux. Leur discussion avait continué de tourner autour du futur un bon moment Harry lui avait avoué qu'il ne savait pas plus que lui vers quel métier il allait se tourner au sortir de Poudlard. Puis, ils avaient parlé durant de longues minutes de Quidditch – sujet intarissable pour les deux jeunes hommes. Draco jouait, à l'époque, au même poste que Potter, soit attrapeur. Sauf qu'il avait choisi ce poste surtout – et uniquement – car c'était celui du brun. S'il venait à jouer de nouveau, il pensait que celui de gardien ou poursuiveur lui conviendrait mieux. Ils avaient enchainé sur les professeurs, les examens, les devoirs tout ça sans aucune remarque, aucun sous-entendu, à propos de la guerre. Tout ça avec le naturel qu'aurait eu une conversation entre deux amis de longue date. Alors que dans leur cas, c'était plutôt « ennemis de longue date » qui conviendrait.

Draco remarqua la rousse à la seconde où elle s'introduit dans la pièce. Discrète comme un troll. Heureusement que le Gryffondor était dos à l'entrée de ce fait il ne la vit pas. La jeune fille s'était assise à une table bien loin d'eux elle les observait depuis, sans rien faire, attendait probablement le bon moment pour agir. Une vague de soulagement déferla instantanément à l'intérieur du corps du blond. C'était bon. Ça y était. Le plan allait être mis à exécution. Son amie les avait trouvés. Et, en même temps, une question le taraudait. A quoi bon ? Pourquoi risquer de mettre en péril l'espèce de paix qu'il y avait entre eux, pour une simple odeur ? Surtout maintenant qu'il _savait_. Enfin, pouvait-on dire qu'il savait, vraiment ? Il avait eu une sorte de révélation, un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu'un changement s'était produit en lui. Dans son _cœur_. Un léger changement. Presque imperceptible. Presque rien. Mais ça lui avait fait l'effet d'une claque en pleine gueule. Un assourdissant fracas dans son crâne. Un énorme boum laissant un tas de débris. Et tout – quasiment tout, n'exagérons pas – s'était éclairci. Une réponse avait surgi. Qui aurait dû être évidente mais qui ne l'était pas à ses yeux. Eléanor avait raison. Est-ce qu'il l'acceptait pleinement ? Il ne savait pas. Disons… disons qu'il admettait réellement cette possibilité au champ des possibles. Des probables. Des presque certitudes. Ça paraissait si simple, et pourtant _inconcevable_. Cependant, cette réponse, aussi ridicule qu'elle puisse paraître, résolvait bon nombre de problèmes sans fin qu'il se posait sans cesse. L'attitude plus qu'étrange qu'il avait en la présence de Potter, ce cours sur l'Artomentia, les regards échangés, son cœur qui partait dans tous les sens, cette impossibilité qu'il avait de se contrôler, son… attirance – encore plus inconcevable. Ses pensées qui n'avaient plus aucun sens. Des flashs lui transpercèrent les paupières, sans qu'il ne puisse les stopper. De furtifs instants, souvenirs, sensations orage violent au plus profond de son être.

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait des picottis dans le ventre en prononçant son nom ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Rien n'avait de sens._

 _Son cœur battait trop fort, toujours trop fort, mais ça faisait moins mal. Il ne pouvait quitter Potter du regard._

 _C'était un rire qui allait plus loin que l'obscurité. Un rire qui lui faisait du bien, et il aurait donné beaucoup pour l'entendre, encore, et encore, toute la nuit durant. Même, toute la vie durant._

 _Je ne dis pas que tu l'aimes, ni que tu es amoureux, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, mais que tu as des sentiments pour lui, dans le même sens que j'en aie pour Luna._

 _Jamais encore Draco n'avait senti son cœur battre aussi fort._

Il avait fermé les yeux. Complètement effacé le monde, se concentrant sur les images qui défilaient, encore, et encore. Oublié le garçon en face de lui. C'est sa voix, murmurée, qui le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

\- Malfoy ? Tu sais que ça fait cinq minutes que t'es parti dans les vapes ?

Dans les obscurs méandres de son âme.

\- Je t'aurais bien laissé dans ta transe bizarre, mais je commençais à me sentir gêné.

Son ton était moqueur. Et le Serpentard avait envie de s'enfouir six pieds sous terre. N'était-il donc pas capable de se contrôler un minimum ? Apparemment non, puisqu'il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de se perdre totalement, en présence de celui qui occupait son esprit. _Putain !_ Pourquoi était-il si instable ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir l'air à peu près normal ? Bordel de merde.

\- Je… commença-t-il, sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire – mais il fallait bien qu'il dise quelque chose. Je… ouais, en fait… je sais pas… je crois que…

Une main bronzée et forte se posa avec douceur sur son avant-bras. Ses poils s'hérissèrent avant qu'il ne comprit ce qu'il se passait. Tout en lui criait « Alerte rouge ! Alerte rouge ! Contact physique avec Potter ! », ce qui était mauvais signe. A l'exception de ce petit dérapage, il s'était assez bien contrôlé durant tout le temps qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Mais il risquait à tout moment de perdre les pédales pire encore si l'autre s'obstinait à lui toucher le bras ! Avec _douceur_ , qui plus est. Depuis quand est-on doux avec un Malfoy ? Jamais, au grand jamais, personne n'avait été doux avec lui. En aucune manière. Que le premier qui le fasse soit Potter… il allait disjoncter.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de me dire quoique ce soit, continua l'autre sans sembler remarquer le profond trouble de son interlocuteur. Ça m'arrive souvent ce genre de… passage à vide. Très souvent.

Draco remarqua aussitôt la vive lueur de souffrance qui s'alluma dans ses prunelles émeraude. Et, voir cette blessure, toujours loin d'être guérie, lui fit un mal de chien. Surtout sachant que c'était sa faute. _Tout est de faute._

\- Tu as encore des cauchemars ?

La question avait fusé hors de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Il fut tenté de s'enfuir en courant sur l'instant, mais c'était trop tard. Une ombre était passée dans le vert des yeux d'Harry. Une ombre très sombre, qui semblait provenir de nuits sans lumière, de cris déchirant ses cordes vocales, de réveils en sueur, de combats sans issus, de souvenirs qui frappaient, inlassablement.

\- Oui, fit-il d'une voix presque faible. Ça n'a jamais arrêté. Ça s'est même empiré depuis…

\- La bataille, finit le blond. Depuis que j'ai…

\- Depuis que tu l'as tuée, acheva Potter, glacialement.

Et glacial se sentait Draco. Seul le regard de son amie, qu'il percevait posé sur lui, à travers la pièce, l'empêchait d'éclater en sanglots. L'air entre les deux jeunes hommes avait refroidi à un tel point que de la neige aurait pu tomber. _Encore quelques minutes à tenir, juste quelques minutes_. Il pouvait tenir. Jusqu'à ce qu'El agisse. Après il pourrait s'effondrer, tomber craquer, tout ce qu'il voudrait. Mais là, il devait tenir. Il n'avait pas fait la conversation pendant tout ce temps pour que leur fichu plan tombe à l'eau ! Il s'efforça de respirer, respirer, respirer. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, encore, encore, encore.

\- Tu sais que je… je m'en voudrais à jamais, dit-il, en essayant de plus belle de retenir le flot de larmes qui était sur le point de déborder.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit, quand on était en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Et je t'ai déjà dit aussi que je ne te pardonnerais jamais. Jamais, Malfoy, tu m'entends ? Jamais !

La brûlante et horrible colère était de retour chez le brun. Comment pouvait-il passer si vite d'un extrême à l'autre ? Il semblait aussi instable que lui. Et Draco ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait provoqué ça, certainement. Et il avait cru, réellement, à ce lien qui se tissait, lentement. Ce lien qui se déchirait si facilement, à cause de quelques mots, à cause de douleur, sang et vérité. Que le retour à la vraie vie faisait mal… Il se heurtait à un train propulsé à pleine vitesse. A présent qu'il savait, les coupures faites à son cœur saignaient encore plus fort. Les dégâts causés étaient pires, pires, pires, tellement pires. Couverte d'ecchymoses était son âme. Et Draco était, de nouveau, brisé en _morceaux_.

\- Je sais.

Comment un moment de pur contentement pouvait-il exploser ainsi ? La bulle avait _éclaté_ percée par les événements pas si lointains du 2 mai.

\- Si tu m'en veux toujours autant, pourquoi avoir été comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi être resté, pendant une heure, parler avec moi de tout et de rien ? Pourquoi me sourire, pourquoi rire, pourquoi me regarder ? Pourquoi agir comme si tout allait bien, alors qu'au fond tu rêves de me tordre le cou ?

Et voilà que lui aussi explosait. Il n'avait pas pu se tenir coi, encore un peu. Il n'avait pas pu ne _rien dire_. Parce que le comportement du Gryffondor était aussi incompréhensible que le sien, et – bordel – il voulait comprendre !

Tout à coup, plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. Potter se leva d'un bond de sa chaise les joues rouges de quoi ? de rage ?, les yeux sombres. Eléanor, qui s'était approchée sans qu'il la vît, s'avança encore elle tendit sa baguette et il la regarda murmurer la formule _Odorus Cattura_ ; puis, aussi vite que possible, sortir un flacon de sa poche, placer l'odeur capturée à l'intérieur, et s'en aller. Draco, lui aussi s'était mis debout. Il était soudainement déchiré entre l'envie furieuse de finir cette conversation avec Potter, et celle de courir à la suite d'El pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Une main puissante s'était refermée sur son bras – en oubliant totalement la douceur, cette fois-ci – et l'entrainait vers la sortie. Le brun le traina presque jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une salle de cours vide, dans laquelle il entra suivi du Serpentard. Lequel était tellement surpris qu'il n'arrivait plus à rien dire, ni rien faire. Il se contenta de rester là, le cerveau en fusion, les bras ballants. Bordel de bordel d'hippogriffe. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Il lui aurait bien demandé lui-même, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge.

\- Okay, okay, okay, répétait le rouge et or.

Il tournait et tournait, faisait les cents pas depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, cherchant ses mots, apparemment.

\- Bon, finit-il par annoncer, en faisant face au blond. Je ne rêve plus de te tordre le cou depuis longtemps Malfoy. Je suis juste perdu, tellement paumé que j'agis n'importe comment… et je sais pas ! Je sais pas, je sais pas… J'aimerais comprendre quelque chose, moi aussi ! Parce que je deviens fou, _taré_ … et je suis tellement débile de te parler comme ça !

Harry n'arrivait pas à fixer son regard. Il passait d'objet en objet, évitant soigneusement le jeune homme à la tignasse blonde assis sur la table en face de lui. Le jeune homme au cœur battant qui tentait, en vain, de trouver une issue à cette situation. Le Gryffondor passait les mains dans ses cheveux, plusieurs fois de suite, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

\- Je… je suis resté, parce que je n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller. Je me sentais… juste _bien_. Je ne me sentais pas de trop, pour une fois ! C'était facile de parler avec toi, et je n'ai pas pensé… pas réfléchi. Parce que quand on parlait, comme ça… tu n'étais plus l'assassin de la fille avec qui j'étais censé passer le reste de ma vie. Tu n'étais plus Malfoy le Mangemort, le prétentieux, froid, et mauvais gars que je connaissais et que je haïssais. C'est comme à la tour d'astronomie… Tu étais juste Draco. Et c'est quelqu'un de totalement nouveau pour moi.

Pour lui aussi, ce Draco était quelqu'un de nouveau. Il fut frappé de voir à quel point leurs impressions étaient semblables. On aurait dit que leurs pensées fusionnaient.

\- Alors… alors du coup, quand je me rappelle ce que tu as fait… ce que tu as fait… ça me fait comme un coup dans l'estomac, et ça fait tout remonter… La colère, et la douleur, et le manque… et tout, tout, tout. Je voudrais… je voudrais que celui qui a tué Ginny et celui qui se tient dans cette pièce soient deux personnes différentes, mais c'est pas le cas. Du coup… ça me rend fou. Et je fais n'importe quoi.

Potter était à bout de souffle après avoir vidé son sac. Il avait l'air désemparé d'en avoir tant dit. Ses prunelles ne quittaient plus Draco en attente d'une réponse. Mais que répondre à _ça_?

Le blond avait une vue directe sur la cassure du jeune homme. Sur la fissure béante qui le parcourait. Il assistait à son déchirement le plus profond comme l'autre avait assisté au sien, lorsqu'il avait craqué devant lui, la nuit de la tour d'astronomie. Ce n'était pas si différent, non ? Mais que dire ? Que dire, alors, _que dire_ …


	20. Chapitre 19

_hello hello, de retour je suis. et ce chapitre est l'un des plus longs que j'ai écrits jusqu'à maintenant donc enjoy!_

 _j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances d'été. les vacances, c'est cool, ça laisse plein de temps pour lire Un jour c: (plein de temps pour écrire aussi, of course)._

 _j'essaierai (au mieux) de poster des chapitres plus souvent, et d'écrire régulièrement pour avancer sur l'histoire. je vous le dis, ça promet. je m'excuse si jamais vous relevez des incohérences, c'est trèèèès très très possible qu'il y en ait (ça m'étonnnerait qu'il n'y en ait pas, en fait)._

 _bonne lecture!_

* * *

\- Je me sentais bien aussi, avec toi, finit par déclarer Draco, de but en blanc. J'aimerais aussi que celui que je suis aujourd'hui ne soit pas le même que celui qui a tué Ginny. Et je fais aussi n'importe quoi, là-dessus on est pareils il me semble.

Il aurait souhaité se confier, vider son sac. Il aurait aimé dire ses pensées, ses sentiments, sans rien camoufler. Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il était – plus ou moins – certain de ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis du brun, que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'allait pas – et de toute manière, il en était incapable – lui avouer _ça_. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment. N'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient en train de se disputer, d'une certaine manière, à cause des actes datant du 2 mai. Et de leurs agissements plus qu'étranges à tous les deux. Sur ce point, ils étaient d'accord. L'un et l'autre n'agissaient pas _normalement_ – mais était-ce vraiment une nouveauté ?

Le Gryffondor ne disait plus rien à présent. Il se contentait de le fixer, de le sonder, intensément, de ses prunelles émeraude. Sauf que ça allait devenir gênant très vite s'ils demeuraient ainsi, à se dévisager dans le silence le plus total. Draco considérait sérieusement prendre les jambes à son cou d'une seconde à l'autre, lorsque Potter esquissa un geste. Pour être plus exact, il fit un pas en avant puis un autre et un autre et un autre jusqu'à ce que seuls une dizaine de centimètres séparent leurs visages. Cette proximité pouvait lui permettre de sentir son odeur. Mais il _ne voulait pas_. Il ne voulait pas savoir maintenant. Il n'était pas _prêt_. Il était encore en ruines dans son âme, et son cœur comptait toujours des morceaux en moins comment pouvait-il déjà remettre son intérieur à feu et à sang ? Et, surtout, il ne pouvait pas apprendre la vérité en face de lui. Ce serait trop difficile de dissimuler sa réaction. De dissimuler ses émotions. Ce serait trop difficile de revêtir le masque de froideur glacée. Il ne pourrait tenir bon. Il _craquerait_ , forcément, sans aucun doute. Donc non, il ne voulait pas sentir son odeur dans l'immédiat – même s'il en mourrait certainement d'envie – ni la comparer avec celle de l'Amortentia qui restait dans un coin de son esprit en permanence. Miel, gâteau, pommes. _Un brin sucrée…_

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

La voix grave du brun l'avait presque fait sursauter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? répéta-t-il, probablement avec un air stupide.

\- Oui, Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait.

\- Euhh… je ne sais pas du tout, avoua-t-il en murmurant.

De toute manière, l'autre était bien assez près pour l'entendre. Il avait peur de respirer. Sachant qu'il allait alors mêler son souffle à celui de Potter, et cette idée détraquait complètement son cœur.

\- Peut-être, essaya-t-il, malgré tout, de reprendre, qu'on devrait faire comme si de rien n'était, non ? On pourrait… juste continuer comme avant.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire, on va en cours, on reste avec nos amis, à la limite on se dit bonjour quand on se croise, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Plus de bagarre, plus de discussions en haut de la tour d'astronomie, plus de salle vide où on est seuls tous les deux. Parce que de toute évidence, rien de tout cela ne fonctionne.

Draco avait envie de pleurer. Non, il était même _sur le point_ de pleurer. De sangloter comme une gamine de quatorze ans qui venait de se faire plaquer par son copain pour la première fois. Il avait envie de se rouler en boule sur son lit et de hurler qu'on le laisse tranquille jusque la fin des temps. Et pourquoi ça ? Parce qu'il était de train de proposer au garçon qu' _il aimait_ de tout laisser tomber. D'agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et ne se passerait jamais rien. Et cela lui tordait les entrailles, si fort et si bien qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Alors que ses larmes, il ne les montrait pas. Ses larmes étaient dures, froides, et il se les gardait pour lui, lors des soirs d'hiver, des jours où il se faisait battre, des nuits où il cauchemardait à n'en plus pouvoir de hurlements, sang et brûlures. Ses larmes étaient _un morceau de lui_ qu'il n'avait, pour l'instant, offert qu'à Eléanor. Mais, celles-ci, celles-ci il ne pouvait les offrir à Potter. Il ne pouvait pas. Il lui fallait fuir avant qu'il ne puisse plus les retenir. Fuir, fuir, fuir, loin. Le plus loin possible. Il devait tout effacer de son esprit. _Tout, tout, tout._

\- Tu… tu veux faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si tu n'avais pas tué Ginny ? Comme si… comme si les mots de la tour d'astronomie n'avaient jamais été prononcés ? Comme si cette après-midi n'avait pas existée ? Tu veux faire comme si toi et moi on ne pourrait jamais devenir amis ? Tu veux redevenir Malfoy la fouine que je détestais ?

Potter hurlait presque. Et cette lueur, cette _fissure_ dans ses prunelles encore différente de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'alors. Draco crevait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour lui assurer que tout irait bien. Tout en lui bouillonnait, s'emmêlait, s'entrechoquait à n'en plus pouvoir un tel boucan. Pourquoi tout faisait si mal, pourquoi rien n'était clair ? Pourquoi Potter paraissait-il _si blessé_ par ce qu'il avait dit ? C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre.

\- Mais… je ne comprends pas, finit par déclarer le blond, du bout des lèvres. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, toi ?

\- Ce que je voulais ? fit-il, comme s'il se posait la question à lui-même – ce qui était apparemment le cas. (Il eut un rire bref.) Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Sauf que ta… proposition ne me semble pas… appropriée.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Draco était de plus en plus désorienté. Ce gars était au moins aussi instable que lui si ce n'était plus.

\- Parce que… parce que toutes ces choses sont importantes. One ne peut pas juste faire comme si ça n'avait pas existé ! Ginny est bien morte par ta faute ! La nuit dans la tour d'astronomie a bien eu lieu, tout comme cet après-midi, tout comme tout ce qui a pu se passer. Je ne pense pas que tout effacer soit une bonne idée au contraire, il ne faut pas oublier mais se souvenir. Tu vois ? (Ses yeux brillaient, suppliant – le suppliant de l'écouter, de le croire.) Allez, souviens-toi Malfoy. _Souviens-toi Draco_.

Se souvenir. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Il en avait assez de se souvenir ! Ce qu'il souhaitait c'était l'oubli, le trou noir sur son passé. Ce passé qui lui revenait assez souvent en pleine gueule sans qu'il en ait besoin. Cependant, le brun n'avait pas totalement tort. Le présent se déroulait aujourd'hui grâce aux actions passées. Tout ce qui était à ce jour était dû au passé. On ne pouvait l'effacer complètement, car il nous entourait, en permanence. On ne peut effacer d'où l'on vient on ne peut rien y changer. On peut seulement continuer d'avancer. Mais, _avait-il encore envie d'avancer ?_

Il était déchiré de toutes parts entre ses débats intérieurs, son cœur, sa raison, ses peurs. Il se sentait vidé, lui aussi. Il avait tant donné. Que lui restait-il ? Vidé, et dépouillé. Il n'avait plus de protection, de bouclier, de carapace, de masque en fer. Plus rien. Le Gryffondor se tenait toujours près – trop près – de lui, ce qui s'ajoutait au reste. Que faire, que faire, que faire… La fuite paraissait encore une bonne idée, mais comment rejoindre la sortie alors que le jeune homme lui bloquait le passage ? A tous les coups il le retiendrait et Draco aurait juste l'air débile et lâche. Ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Parce qu'il devait probablement déjà avoir l'air faible, et que c'était assez. Quoi d'autre ? A part lui balancer son poing en pleine figure, ou bien se mettre à chialer, il ne voyait pas. La voix lointaine d'El chuchota dans un coin de son esprit : _« Tu pourrais l'embrasser, idiot. »_ Et aussitôt, cette perspective le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Non, non, non. N'importe quoi. Il n'était pas fou tout de même ! Un peu de décence. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas – en aucun cas – embrasser le brun. C'était impensable. Totalement insensé. Et ce n'était pas le moment ! Il devait trouver un moyen de faire taire cette voix car de toute évidence, elle n'était d'aucune aide – exception faite pour ce qui était de lui suggérer des choses délirantes. Et puis quoi encore, franchement ? Il n'avait qu'à lui déclarer sa flamme tant qu'il y était. Ce n'était pas un peu trop déjà, tout ça à la fois ? Il n'allait pas encore en rajouter, bordel !

Sauf qu'à présent, il ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Autre chose que ces lèvres, si proches. Pourquoi était-il si proche, putain ? Il ne pouvait pas reculer un peu ? Le laisser respirer ?

\- D'habitude t'es un peu pâle, mais là t'es carrément translucide, Malfoy.

Les mots du brun tranchaient le silence comme un poignard. Il poursuivit :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Mais c'était la phrase, la question qu'il ne fallait pas dire, ne pas poser. Parce qu'il était à la limite d'exploser, et que ce fut la goutte d'eau qui le fit déborder qui fit tout déborder, et qui renversa tout sur son passage.

\- Rien ne va ! cria Draco, si fort que l'autre recula instantanément. Rien ne va, Potter ! Tu m'embrouilles, constamment, tu embrouilles tout et j'y comprends rien, rien, rien. Tu dis que tu deviens taré ? Bah écoute, tu n'es pas le seul. Je perds la boule à cause de toi. Alors non, non j'ai pas envie d'effacer ces moments avec toi. Parce que, comme tu l'as dit, je me sentais bien. Je me sentais à ma place. Pour une fois. Mais comment on pourrait être amis, comment on pourrait, Potter, après tout ça ? Comment on pourrait être amis si tu ne me pardonnes jamais, si je ne me pardonne jamais ? Comment on pourrait être amis alors qu'on est aussi instable et compliqué l'un que l'autre ? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, bordel, qu'on soit amis ou pas ? Tu en as, des amis ! T'as Granger et Weasley. Mes amis, ils sont tous morts ou disparus. Et encore ce n'était même pas de véritables amis, au sens propre du mot. J'ai El, maintenant et Alya, et Luna. Mais toi, toi tu en as de vrais alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Que je sois là ou non, dans ta vie c'est du pareil au même. Tu vois ? Et me souvenir ! Tu veux que je me souvienne ? Comme si j'étais capable d'oublier. Les cauchemars chaque nuit m'en empêchent bien, ne t'en fais pas. Et je… je ne te comprends pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Moi non plus, à vrai dire. (Il poussa un long soupir avant de continuer.) Je ne sais même plus si je veux continuer d'avancer. Je… je ne sais plus si ça en vaut la peine.

Ses yeux, qu'il avait fixés pendant toute la durée de son discours sur ses pieds, il les releva, lentement, vers le visage du Gryffondor. Qui semblait perplexe et perdu. Perdu, il l'était, lui aussi. A peine avait-il la moindre idée de tout ce qu'il venait de déblatérer. C'était sorti, sans qu'il ne puisse rien retenir. Les sons traversaient sa bouche, mus d'une volonté propre. C'était ainsi lorsqu'il débordait : il perdait le contrôle. Et c'était, encore, arrivé en présence de Potter. Au moins n'avait-il pas lâché une déclaration d'amour, il aurait été mal. Il lui restait donc encore un tout petit peu de dignité.

\- Granger et Weasley, commença le brun, sont mes amis. De vrais amis, c'est certain. Mais depuis la bataille… c'est… différent. Je suis… loin. Ils sont ensemble, tous les deux, et je me sens seul. Comme si je n'avais plus ma place avec eux, comme avant. Je suis décalé. Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime plus, ou qu'ils ne m'aiment plus, ou une connerie du style. Non… c'est juste que je ne suis plus comme eux. Alors je m'isole le plus souvent, pour ne pas me sentir trop différent. Et parce que c'est difficile de les voir ainsi. Mes deux meilleurs amis, ensemble. Je ne peux plus avoir la même place que celle que j'avais avant.

Quelle tristesse que celle qui se lisait dans ses prunelles. Une telle tristesse aurait dû affecter la beauté des traits de n'importe qui, mais au contraire, elle rendait le Gryffondor encore plus beau. Si fragile.

\- D'un autre côté, ria-t-il, j'adore les voir comme ça, parce que putain ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ! Mais, comme Gin' n'est plus là… Je me retrouve seul.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Harry.

C'était la première fois qu'il le disait de cette manière. La première qu'il l'appelait par son prénom aussi, s'il se souvenait bien. Il devait être en train de pleurer car les contours des formes se floutaient. Il n'avait plus à rien retenir c'était trop tard à présent, il éclatait, explosait, s'écroulait. Trop tard pour réfléchir aux conséquences. Trop tard pour réfléchir à rien. Il pleurait devant Harry Potter et rien d'autre n'existait au monde que cet instant précis.

\- Je suis tellement désolé ! J'aimerais tant revenir en arrière. Ça me hante, si tu savais à quel point. Je revois ses cheveux dans mes rêves. J'entends les cris. J'aperçois des lumières, des éclairs, du feu. J'ai… j'ai l'impression de brûler, moi aussi. La… la voix de mon père me vrille les tympans. Je ne sais même plus ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle s'est retrouvée devant moi. Il y avait des combats tout autour. Je crois que j'étais blessé quelque part, je ne sais plus, mais j'avais mal de partout, alors j'ai mis du temps à la reconnaître. Elle avait du sang qui coulait d'une blessure au bras, mais ça n'avait pas l'air sérieux. Je ne pouvais pas entendre à cause du bruit qui nous entourait, mais j'ai lu mon nom sur ses lèvres. Elle n'a pas eu peur en me voyant. Elle se demandait plutôt de quel côté j'étais. Et franchement, je ne sais pas de quel côté j'étais. Aucun des deux, peut-être. En tout cas, on est restés sans bouger tous les deux pendant de longues secondes jusque ce que j'aperçoive mon père. Il venait de lancer un sortilège de mort à quelqu'un. Il me fixait, de loin, comme s'il attendait de voir ce que j'allais faire. Il… attendait. De voir si j'étais un fils obéissant. Si j'allais suivre les ordres. Qui étaient de tuer tous ceux du camp de Potter. Alors… alors je l'ai fait.

Draco était à bout de souffle, les joues trempées de gouttes salées. Et l'âme en miettes. Il n'avait encore jamais raconté ce moment à personne, mais Harry était certainement celui qui était le mieux placé pour l'écouter. C'était celui qui méritait le plus de savoir.

\- Tu as obéi à ton père, conclut le brun. (Il marqua une pause.) Tu te serais probablement fait tuer si tu n'avais rien fait.

\- Je n'y ai jamais pensé, mais c'est possible.

Le Serpentard qu'il était aurait tout donné pour pouvoir arrêter de pleurer, mais c'était en vain.

\- Je… je te pardonne Draco, chuchota Potter du bout des lèvres.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Il s'empressa de mettre ses mains devant son visage, comme une pâle réplique de son antique masque de fer. _Par Merlin_ , il aurait bien eu besoin de ce masque à cet instant. De quelque chose, n'importe quoi, derrière laquelle il pouvait se cacher. Tout, plutôt que d'être mis à nu de cette façon.

\- Tu n'as pas à te cacher, Malfoy. Je ne vais pas… me moquer, ou quoi. Je ne vais pas réagir comme…

Sa voix se brisa.

\- Comme lorsque tu m'as lancé un Sectumsempra, ce jour-là, dans les toilettes ? finit le blond à sa place.

La sensation de centaines de lames lui transperçant le corps, il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Ni l'humiliation que de savoir que Potter l'avait vu pleurer, craquer, à son insu, dans un moment de faiblesse de sa part. Cependant, il reprit aussitôt la parole.

\- Tu… tu sais que ce jour-là m'a hanté, avoua-t-il, m'a marqué d'une manière… d'une manière que je ne saurais définir. Je ne voulais pas te blesser…

 _Pourtant tu l'as fait, encore et encore_. Tous ces aveux, toutes ces paroles donnaient le tournis à Draco. Il ne savait plus quoi penser c'était comme si toutes ses certitudes, tous ses piliers intérieurs s'effondraient un à un, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas encore de quelle façon, mais il savait que quelque chose d'important se passait. Que ce moment, qui se déroulait à l'instant-même, resterait gravé. Et malgré tous ses tourments, toutes ces questions, malgré les tempêtes dans sa tête, il ne pouvait détacher son regard des lèvres rose foncé de Potter. Se remémorant la petite voix d'EL. _Embrasse-le_. Après tout… il était déjà tombé bien bas. Qu'est-ce que cela changerait, à présent ? Ce n'était… ce n'était qu'un geste, non ? Il s'efforça de prendre une grande bouffée d'air. S'il pouvait seulement poser ses yeux autre part ! Mais sitôt qu'il essayait, soit il croisait ses prunelles d'émeraude, soit il se mettait à regarder quelque chose de pire encore – ses mains, ses cheveux, ses épaules. Il fallait qu'il arrête ça. Comment faire pour se concentrer, franchement, alors qu'il était distrait à ce point par le Gryffondor ? C'était infaisable. Et le brun continuait à déblatérer tout un tas de conneries, avec ses _« je ne veux pas te blesser »_ et autres, qui empiraient la situation déjà mauvaise de son cœur. Le pauvre organe partait totalement en vrille. Comment réfléchir, comment garder l'esprit clair, comment se contrôler, comment ne pas faire n'importe quoi ? Il avait perdu le fil de la conversation, ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'ils disaient. Et Potty le fixait, le dévisageait. Alors que tout ce que Draco rêvait de faire, c'était déposer avec tendresse et douceur sa bouche sur la sienne. Comment résister ?

Non, _pourquoi résister ?_ Il ne trouva pas de réponse à cette question. Son inconscient prit donc les devants, et sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, il se trouva à deux pas du jeune homme. Si près, _si près_ … il n'avait qu'à se pencher. Alors il se pencha. Et crut que son âme, que sa peau prenait feu mais ce n'était que le toucher, si délicat, des lèvres du garçon qu'il aimait contre les siennes.


	21. Chapitre 20

_hello tout le monde! j'espère sincèrement que vous passez de bonnes vacances, et je suis très heureuse si vous trouvez le temps de lire Un jour. je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante de continuer à me suivre et à me lire, ça ne cesse de me faire énormément plaisir._

 _j'ai d'ailleurs bien avancé dans l'écriture, et jamais je n'aurais cru être capable d'écrire une histoire aussi longue..._

 _en tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre (pas si nouveau pour moi, je l'avoue, puisque je l'ai écrit il y a pas maaaal de temps). j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner, comme si Merlin venait de presser le bouton « stop ». Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il l'avait fait. Tout, absolument tout, s'était figé. Aucun son, aucun mouvement. Rien. Vide. Silence. Même son cœur avait cessé de battre. Et bientôt, un effroi irrépressible l'envahit. Une angoisse sans nom, qui se propagea, de ses pieds à sa tête. Et une question qui résonna, si fort, à l'intérieur de son crâne : _mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ Bordel de troll des montagnes. Il venait de s'enfoncer, profondément, dans un pétrin sans fin. Un sentiment d'horreur vint s'ajouter au reste, lorsque la main du brun le repoussa avec violence. Lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux, et que ceux-ci n'exprimaient rien d'autre que du dégoût… Du dégoût, de l'incompréhension, et beaucoup de confusion. Lorsque sans un mot, pas un seul, Potter déguerpit de la salle de cours le laissant là. Le délaissant. L'abandonnant, même. Il aurait pleuré s'il en avait eu la force, mais il se sentait plus faible que jamais. C'est à la vitesse d'un escargot qu'il rejoignit ce soir-là son dortoir, sa chambre, son lit. Sans ne plus penser à rien. Les derniers événements l'avaient éreinté, l'avaient vidé complètement. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, vide, vide. Et n'aspirait à rien d'autre qu'à des années de sommeil, sans plus se réveiller.

Ce fut une tête rousse plus que familière qui vint le sortir de sa torpeur. Avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à son goût. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser en paix ? Le laisser tranquille ? Par exemple jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? De toute évidence, son amie avait d'autres projets à l'esprit.

\- Malfoy ! cria-t-elle. Bouge ton cul, il faut qu'on parle !

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de se tourner de l'autre côté de son lit, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, et d'émettre un grognement à peine humain. Eléanor finit par s'impatienter, mais au lieu de lui hurler dessus de nouveau, ou alors de l'extirper de force de sous sa couverture, elle se glissa à ses côtés. Sa présence réchauffa le blond. Il se sentait moins seul, moins vide maintenant qu'El était là.

\- Tu dois me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier, continua-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus doux. Parce que je suis complètement larguée. Et que vu ton état de larve absolue, il a dû se passer quelque chose. Alors, dis-moi. Je suis là pour t'écouter, tu le sais.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, El… avoua-t-il, lentement.

Les mots sortaient difficilement de sa gorge, lui écorchant la bouche. Il ne voulait pas revivre cette scène encore une fois.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça pour toujours, blondinet. Il faut te sortir de là, tu comprends ? Et ça n'arrivera pas si tu te renfermes et garde tout pour toi. Je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais rien.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est trop difficile. C'est trop dur d'y repenser. Je… je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais survivre ça. Tout se mélange dans mon crâne… et je ressens mille trucs à la fois… et je sais pas… je sais pas.

\- Explique-moi.

Elle lui prit la main avec douceur, la serra fort. Comme pour l'encourager. Elle avait raison il devait lui en parler. Il ne sentait pas capable de faire face seul, de toute manière. Il avait besoin d'elle. Mais trouver les bons mots… trouver les bons termes… se souvenir. Tout cela n'était arrivé que la veille, et pourtant il avait la sensation que des millénaires s'étaient écoulés depuis. Il avait l'impression d'être mort plusieurs fois depuis. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu des vies entières depuis. Mais non. Ce n'était qu'il y a quelques heures. Et tout avait changé. Tout.

\- Potter m'a entrainé dans une salle de cours vide. Il… il avait l'air confus, embrouillé, et perdu, et instable, un peu comme moi. Il disait… il disait qu'il se sentait… qu'il se sentait bien, lorsqu'on parlait tous les deux, à sa place, et bien, et qu'il aimerait que je ne sois pas celui qui a tué Ginny, et moi aussi j'aimerais que je ne le sois pas, et il me regardait, et je me posais plein de questions, et ses yeux, tu sais, ses yeux si verts, trop verts, et puis il s'est avancé je me suis dit que j'allais craquer, il a dit qu'il devenait fou et qu'il faisait n'importe quoi… je lui ai expliqué pour Ginny, c'est la première fois que je l'expliquais comme ça à voix haute à quelqu'un, mais il avait le droit de savoir, hein ? Il avait le droit. Il a dit qu'il me pardonnait. Et aussi, il a demandé ce qu'on allait faire maintenant, puisqu'on était tous les deux tarés et qu'on faisait n'importe quoi, j'ai dit on a qu'à tout effacer il avait l'air cassé, blessé, il a dit souviens-toi Draco, j'ai hurlé un peu, j'ai dit… j'ai dit, je sais plus ce que j'ai dit… ça s'emmêle. J'ai entendu ta voix quelque part à l'intérieur de moi, tu disais embrasse-le, et après je ne pouvais plus penser autre chose, et tu sais il était tellement près… tellement près. Il a dit « je ne voulais pas te blesser » et c'est débile parce qu'il l'a fait tant de fois que je ne compte plus, mais ça m'a détraqué le cerveau cette phrase, et après j'étais à deux centimètres de son visage et je n'avais qu'à me pencher, alors je me suis penchée. Et je l'ai embrassé. El. Je l'ai embrassé. Tout s'est arrêté jusqu'à ce qu'il me pousse brusquement, et se barre en courant ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il se casse. Et me laisse tout seul dans cette salle de merde. _Tout seul…_

Il avait alterné les murmures et les cris sa respiration était haletante, son cœur battait fort, ses joues mouillées. Draco n'était plus qu'un amas de débris. Plein de débris. Son discours était probablement incompréhensible, et pourtant Eléanor ne posa aucune question, et se contenta de serrer sa main un peu plus fort puis de lui déposer un léger bisou sur le front. Avant de se lever soudainement, l'entraînant avec elle.

\- C'est pas le tout, mais au cas où tu voudrais savoir, j'ai capturé l'odeur de Saint Potty, et j'ai une potion d'Amortentia toute prête. On peut les comparer sur le champ. Pour être sûrs et certains ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Draco n'avait aucunement l'envie de lui résister, aussi il l'a suivie docilement sans plus rien dire. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Sa meilleure amie, Alya, n'était pas là, bien qu'il fut à peine 7h du matin. El était en effet une lève-très-tôt, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire au blond. Il manquait cruellement de sommeil, et la pensée de la journée de cours qui l'attendait le fit soupirer de lassitude. Il avait encore l'esprit tout embrumé lorsque la rousse installa deux flacons sur une table. L'un devait contenir l'odeur capturée du Gryffondor, et l'autre l'Amortentia. Avait-il vraiment envie de savoir ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela changerait à présent ? Rien. Donc, bon, pourquoi pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il faut que tu te mettes au-dessus des flacons, pendant que je les ouvre, l'un après l'autre. D'abord la potion, après l'odeur. Le seul hic c'est que l'odeur va se casser dès que j'enlèverai le bouchon faudra que tu te dépêches de l'intégrer quoi.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, un peu stressé. C'était assez stupide d'être stressé, alors que c'était la veille que tout s'était joué, mais bref. Il s'approcha donc des récipients, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit le premier flacon, il prit une grande inspiration par le nez. L'Amortentia avait sensiblement la même odeur que quelques mois plus tôt : miel, pommes, gâteau. Sucrée. Et familière. Ses battements cardiaques avaient accéléré. Elle débouchonna le deuxième, et ses tripes se contractèrent instinctivement.

 _Miel, pommes, gâteau_. Potter sentait le miel, les pommes et le gâteau. Bizarrement, sa première pensée fut de se demander s'il mettait du parfum le matin, ou si son savon contenait des arômes particulièrement forts. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas la réponse à ces questions. Cependant, il avait la réponse à une autre : lui, Draco Malfoy, ex-Mangemort, avait bel et bien des sentiments pour Harry Potter, le Héros. Des putains de sentiments. Il n'était pas surpris. Il l'avait embrassé, quelques heures auparavant. Franchement, il en fallait plus que ça pour le surprendre à présent.

\- Elles sont identiques, annonça-t-il tout de même.

Eléanor ne parut pas plus stupéfiée que lui, et hocha seulement la tête d'avant en arrière.

\- Bon, bah, ça c'est réglé. Prochaine étape…

\- Prochaine étape ? répéta

\- Oui, Malfoy, prochaine étape. Il faut que tu saches ce que toi tu veux faire maintenant, par rapport à tout ça.

\- Ce que je veux faire ? répéta-t-il de nouveau.

\- Tu as encore le cerveau endormi, n'est-ce pas ? taquina-t-elle.

\- Tu m'as réveillé à 7h du matin, espèce de psychopathe… Ce que je veux faire, c'est creuser un trou jusqu'en Chine et disparaître. Ça me parait une bonne idée.

\- Ca ne te dirait pas plutôt de savoir ce que Potter pense de ça ? Tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce qu'il ressent réellement ? Tu ne voudrais pas savoir s'il y a une… possibilité ?

El avait les yeux qui pétillaient, comme une enfant devant un feu d'artifice. Ses derniers mots l'avaient tout retourné jamais il n'avait songé à ça. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'une… possibilité puisse exister. Après tout, un ex-Mangemort qui sortait avec le Sauveur, c'était ridicule, non ? Penser que Potter ressente autre chose que du dégoût à son égard… non, ce n'était pas possible. Impossible. Potter devait le haïr à présent, plus qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Encore plus que pendant toutes ces années où il lui menait la vie dure peut-être même plus encore qu'après Ginny. Si possibilité il y avait jamais eue, c'était impossible maintenant. Impossible impossible _impossible_. Il fit part de ces pensées à son amie, et eut droit à un froncement de sourcils en tant que réponse.

\- Draco Malfoy tu es un attardé mental qui ne comprend décidément rien aux sentiments, déclara-t-elle, d'un ton philosophique qui le fit rire.

\- Alors explique-moi !

\- Je ne vais pas tout te faciliter quand même ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu vas essayer de comprendre un peu tout seul. Il faut que tu ailles lui parler. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cette situation, franchement, c'est intenable. Tu l'as embrassé après une longue conversation houleuse et éprouvante. Vous vous êtes dit des choses… Draco. Vous vous êtes dit des choses importantes, et sa fuite après ton baiser, ça n'y change rien. Ce qu'il a dit, il le pensait. C'est probablement la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée depuis un siècle, cette conversation ! Tu t'es ouvert à lui, il s'est ouvert à toi, l'univers est devenu limpide et tu as enfin réalisé ce que tu ressentais. Ça fait beaucoup de découvertes, beaucoup à encaisser, beaucoup à comprendre. Potter qui se casse en courant parce qu'il a peur, ça n'efface pas tout le reste. Malfoy, il a peur, tu comprends ? Tu as peur, toi aussi. Ne te renferme pas au fond de toi-même maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment là, c'est le moment de briller.

\- Tu devrais faire psycho plus tard, lança-t-il.

Il essaya de parler d'un ton désinvolte. Il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point ce qu'elle venait de dire l'avait renversé. C'était toujours comme ça avec El. Elle vous balançait à la gueule des mots qui vous bouleversaient jusque dans l'âme, lorsque vous vous y attendiez le moins. Le cœur de Draco, ce cœur qui était – disait-on – si froid et dur, si glacial, ce cœur de pierre était réduit en bouillis. En miettes. Il se força à respirer par de grandes bouffées d'air. Il trouverait un moyen de se remettre en état plus tard. Ses idées lui paraissaient encore embrouillées, et emmêlées, comme un gros tas de nœuds, mais au moins il savait qu'il n'allait pas baisser les bras. Ni creuser un trou pour s'y cacher jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il n'allait _pas_ abandonner.

C'était un Malfoy après tout. Les Gryffondor étaient peut-être réputés pour être braves et courageux, mais les Malfoy étaient bornés, têtus, inébranlables, et lorsqu'ils se fixaient un but, ils y parvenaient.

Draco voulait savoir. Tout était flou dans sa tête, mais ça, il en était certain. Il ne pourrait pas rester dans l'ignorance pour toujours. Ses sentiments… il devait savoir s'ils étaient partagés. Rien qu'un peu. Il devait savoir si le contact de leurs lèvres avait fait ressentir quelque chose à Potter. Juste un petit, un minuscule quelque chose… un frisson, un frémissement, un _n'importe quoi_. El avait raison – comme toujours –, ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, c'était important. Et si tout était vrai, si tout était sincère… Si Harry avait été sincère, aussi sincère que lui… ça voulait bien dire que tout ceci avait un sens. Et Draco voulait – devait – savoir lequel.


End file.
